Versailles Drabble
by Sica1014
Summary: Hey! Que diriez-vous d'une petite série d'histoires courtes en compagnie de notre cour bien aimée? Entre complots à régler, regrets non dévoilé, une comère blonde, une jeune femme frêle presque invisible et un roi plus que capricieux, on a pas finit d'avoir des sujets croustillants à propos de nos personnages chéris. PS: Attention, les personnages risques d'être un peu OOC.
1. Introduction

Versailles Drabble

Hey ! je vais poster ici plein de petites histoires courtes sur notre cour favorite. Ce sera des histoires en tout genre, drôle, triste, dramatique ou même noir en passant par la romance. Je comptais faire parmi les histoires, une sorte de fil rouge, c'est à dire un personnage qui « vivrait des aventures » en quelques sortes, toujours différentes et souvent drôle, contrastant avec le dit personnage. Il risque d'y avoir un peu de OOC et je m'en excuse. Bon hé bien je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 1 et les suivants si j'y arrive. Enjoy !


	2. La guerre dans l'âme

Versailles Drabble

1# La guerre dans l'âme

Voilà un bon moment déjà que la guerre avait prit fin et un bon moment qu'il n'arrêtait pas de répéter la même chose, qu'une jalousie naissante envers son frère prenait de l'ampleur.

Il venait enfin de trouver ce en quoi il était fort, il pouvait enfin renaitre sur ce champ de bataille, il avait conduit une troupe, mené une bataille à bien, gagné la confiance des soldats. Pour une fois depuis bien longtemps, il c'est senti fière, c'est senti grand, important. Mais maintenant, que lui restait-il ?

Rien, rien mis à part une amertume profonde envers son frère jaloux qui venait encore une fois de faire taire ses ambitions. Il n'en pouvait plus, il craquait. Il faut dire que depuis qu'il était rentré de guerre, énormément de choses se sont passées.

Son frère fut pris d'une fièvre monstrueuse, son amant fut accusé de complot, emprisonné et menacer d'une lourde et douloureuse peine de mort. Il fut libéré, puis sa femme, partie pour Londres afin de convaincre son frère de signer un contrat avec la France mourut empoisonnée en rentrant à la cour après une longue et douloureuse agonie.

Il était parti sous la pression de ses sentiments et de ses idées s'emmêlant et se bousculant, il était rentré à Saint-Cloud, chez lui, en compagnie de son amant blond. En partant, il eut un nouvel ennemi son frère, défiant son ordre de rester à la cour et ainsi, son autorité. Mais un beau jour, pour une raison encore inconnue, il avait décidé de retourner à Versailles auprès de son ainé sans réel raison apparente. Peut-être ne supportait-il tout simplement pas cette rivalité nouvelle, beaucoup trop affaiblit par la perte de sa femme et fatigué des lettres qu'il recevait presque chaque jour, l'intimant de retourner au palais. C'était-il plié une fois de plus au caprice de son frère ? Probablement, il n'avait pas le choix. Pourtant, les lettres reçues ne contenaient aucunes menaces, enfin, en apparence. Mais il n'y pensait plus, lassé. D'une manière ou d'une autre son frère arrivait toujours à ses fins et possédait tout ce qu'il convoitait.

Et maintenant, où en était-il ? Il ne savait plus trop. Il se sentait vide, il avait cette impression étrange d'être revenu en arrière, de ne rien avoir accompli, que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve se transformant par moment en cauchemar.

Regardant sur le côté, il tomba sur la chevelure blonde de son amant qui se trouvait assis auprès du feu avec lui, le fixant, ne faisant attention à la chaude lueur. Il semblait attendre, sans réellement savoir ce qu'il espérait, peut être un simple geste de cet empoté de cadet qui ne savait ce qu'il voulait réellement. Le brun sourit tristement et se fixa de nouveau sur la lumière jaune-rouge et chaude sans y faire attention. Une fois de plus, ses magnifiques yeux bleus étaient vides.

Lassé ou peut-être simplement respectueux, le blond se leva, contourna le fauteuil sur lequel était assis son compagnon. Il s'approcha de la porte, se retourna vers le frère avant de souffler et de partir définitivement de la salle. Le brun n'y fit qu'à semi-attention, le remerciant intérieurement, se perdant dans sa contemplation de la flamme au point de s'endormir, la tête encore pleine de questions et de rêves irréalisables ainsi qu'irréalisés.

Voilà, voilà, bon, je sais, cette histoire n'a pas énormément de contenu mais elle m'a vraiment plut et je la trouve assez reposante. Je voulais juste retranscrire une scène qui pourrait certes, être banale, mais qui, mine de rien et plutôt présente dans la série. Pas que Phil passe son temps devant la cheminée mais on le voit souvent se questionner (on le devine du moins). Mais ce qui m'a vraiment inspiré c'est surtout cette bouille triste qu'il arbore tout le temps. (J'aimerais bien le voir sourire un jour). Enfin bref, même s'il n'y a pas grand chose à dire là-dessus, j'espère que vous avez tout de même aimé et je vous dis à la prochaine pour un prochain drabble ! (Indice : il s'agit du fil rouge d'ont je parlais dans le premier article.)

Allez, Big bisous à tous et à toutes !

Sica


	3. Petite routine d'un chef de police

Versailles Drabble

2# Petite routine d'un chef de police

Hey ! Je vous présente le fil rouge de cette série de Drabble ! J'imagine que vous savez de qui il s'agit. Je vous laisse donc profiter de ce Drabble, qui, j'espère, vous plaira !

Milouz : Je te remercie de ton commentaire. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu apprécie mes écrits J'avoue que je ne savais pas si ce texte allait plaire vu qu'il ne racontait pas grand chose. Pour ce qui est de l'autre fiction je te remercie aussi. (Fabien est le meilleur (mon personnage favoris) personne ne peut l'égaler). Voilà voilà, je ne vais pas parler plus longtemps juste un petit remerciement et j'espère que tu continueras à suivre mes écrits.

Épisode 1 : Le roi se montre créatif

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il le lui avait pourtant bien expliqué qu'il était fort ennuyeux que l'on touche à ses affaires. Il le lui a répété qu'il lui fallait ses outils pour travailler convenablement. Il s'essoufflait chaque jour lors de cette période, s'époumonant, prouvant qu'il était dangereux de lui voler ses biens pour en faire un autre usage.

Mais non, Fabien Marchal eut beau répéter inlassablement et avec le plus grands des calmes et respects la même chose depuis maintenant un mois Le roi ne se lassait toujours pas de lui chiper son marteau et ses clous.

Mais que pouvait-il bien faire avec ses instruments, habituellement utilisés pour la torture ? A chaque fois, c'était le roi qui lui rendait ses objets et ayant appris à ne jamais douter du souverain, le chef de la police n'avait jamais rien demandé. Il est vrai que maintenant, la question de savoir à quoi pouvait bien servir ses outils dans les mains du roi l'angoissait. Il savait qu'il avait des ennemis à la cour, des gens qu'il n'aimait pas. Et si ? Non, impossible, le roi n'était pas capable de faire une chose pareille. Pas vrai ?

C'est donc tout naturellement que le pauvre Marchal courut comme une furie à travers tout le palais, partit sous les yeux interloqués de l'espagnol qui eut pour ordre de ne pas bouger. C'est sans surprise mais inquiet et angoissé qu'il suivit les bruits de marteaux et les râles des nobles se bouchant les oreilles due au bruit insupportable jusqu'à la chambre du roi. Une fois devant le bois de la porte, il l'ouvrit, la faisant claquer, alors que deux soldats lui bouchaient le chemin. Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas sans surprise mais plutôt avec une stupéfaction sans égale que Fabien trouva un ouvrier, tapant du marteau le pied d'un meuble étrange, sous les directives du roi, plan à la main.

Oui, il pouvait bien l'avouer la seule chose qui pouvait bien lui faire perdre pied et rendre fou l'insensible Fabien Marchal était bien la créativité du roi.


	4. Close your eyes

Close your eyes :

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_

 _ **Milouz : Ton commentaire m'a bien fait rire. Et rien que pour te faire plaisir (et poster de temps en temps aussi), voici le nouveau chapitre de cette série de drabble ! Fafacoupera…Ce surnom m'a fait mourir de rire sur le coup j'adore. En ce qui le concerne, le prochain drabble, déjà écrit depuis longtemps, arrivera juste après**_.

« Louis ? »

Bougeant au contact d'une main froide, le roi ouvrit doucement ses grands yeux bleus.

Il souffla alors que le soleil brillant lui éblouissait une nouvelle fois la rétine et lorsque l'image devint plus clair, il inspecta son décor.

Visiblement, il se trouvait en une magnifique prairie verdoyante, illuminée par le soleil chaud bien présent en cette calme journée d'été. Alors qu'il sourit devant ce paysage presque paradisiaque, il put remarquer qu'il se trouvait en dessous d'un pommier. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il commença à se demander comment il avait bien pu arriver ici qu'il sentit un support mou et dur sous sa tête. Comme s'il se reposait sur les genoux de quelqu'un. Il se retourna délicatement et rencontra lors de ce mouvement, les prunelles vertes et noisettes de la charmante Henriette. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, fronça les sourcils, puis, il se redressa, se retrouvant face à elle. Elle rit doucement devant l'air surpris de son roi qui ne devait visiblement pas comprendre où il était. Il finit tout de même par se poser et détailler la belle qui était à ces côtés. Il devinait ce qui lui arrivait, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était ici.

La prairie, le pommier, elle…Et, ….

« Les fleurs sont vraiment magnifiques en cette saison. Dit-elle enjouée

-Oui. Répondit-il simplement, abattu. »

Il baissa la tête, la suite, il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Après, elle continuerait sur les fleurs et…Elle tendit le bras et pointa un point très petit et loin dans l'horizon.

« Regarde là-bas. Ne dirait-on pas une réplique de Versailles ? »

Il regarda le point et hocha la tête, effectivement, il avait cette douce impression de voir son château au loin.

« J'y suis allée une fois. C'est magnifique, il est emplit de fleurs. J'y est même trouvé le lac dans lequel je me baigne habituellement. Si tu veux, je pourrais t'y emmener. »

Elle disait ceci avec tellement de bienveillance et de gentillesse…. Il n'en pouvait plus, il la voulait auprès de lui lorsqu'il se réveillera. Il ne veut pas visiter de château fictif, il ne veut plus se réveiller dans une prairie en sa compagnie alors qu'elle n'existe plus. Il veut le lui dire, lui dire qu'il est fatigué qu'elle le hante constamment, lui dire qu'il a trop mal, qu'il ne veut plus voir cette endroit si calme, cet air tellement enjoué sur son visage. Il voulait tellement le lui dire. Mais en même temps, il avait peur. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle disparaisse, dans le fond, sa présence même irréelle le rassurait. Puis, alors qu'il allait parler, une légère brise fit son apparition. Il connaissait ce moment, c'était la fin.

Une douce odeur vint les chatouiller brièvement, emportée par le vent et accompagnée par des dizaines de pétales violettes, bleues et jaunes. Il devait le lui dire, maintenant, sinon, ce serait trop tard et il se retrouverait à nouveau ici.

« Henriette, je….

-Chut…. Tu entends ? Les fleurs, elles chantent. »

À peine la phrase fut-elle finit qu'un brouillard épaissit sa vue, emportant tout sur son passage, ramenant ainsi un roi à son lit et à la douloureuse réalité.

Henriette, son amante et confidente, la femme qu'il appréciait le plus N'était plus.

Voilà, voilà pour ce drabble. Bon, OK, Il n'y a pas une grosse histoire pleine de suspense mais elle me fait plaisir et c'est ce qui compte un peu je crois. En espérant qu'elle vous aura plus à vous aussi. On se retrouve au prochain chapitre avec le fil rouge !

Big bisous à tous et à toutes.

Sica


	5. Petite routine d'un chef de police 2

Versailles Drabble

4# Petite routine d'un chef de police

 _ **Note de l'auteur : Dans l'épisode précédant, nous avons vu Fabien se battre pour rattraper son marteau, tombé dans les mains du roi. Aujourd'hui, son ennemi n'est autre que…Claudine ?! Et tout de suite, l'épisode !**_

Épisode 2 : Comment ça, non ?

Non, elle lui avait dit non. Soit il rêvait, soit cette enfant souhaitait mourir. Non, il n'en revenait pas. Personne ne lui avait tenue tête aussi fermement auparavant.

Elle se tuait à lui expliquer qu'elle n'en pouvait plus, à chaque fois qu'elle les soignait, il s'arrangeait toujours pour les tuer derrière. Elle tentait de lui montrer que sauver une vie est un travail prenant beaucoup de temps et qu'elle ne supportait plus qu'il gâche ainsi son travail et son temps avec lequel elle aurait surement fait quelque chose de plus utile.

« Pourrais-je au moins une fois dans ma vie me reposer sans que vous ne cassiez quelqu'un en mille morceaux ? Pourrais-je enfin connaître la paix, sans jambe infectée à amputer, sans cataplasme à gâcher, sans poison à détecter ? Est-ce-que je pourrais ne serait-ce qu'un jour soigner le roi et uniquement le roi, ce pourquoi je suis engagée ?!»

Elle lui hurlait sa rage, rouge de colère et fourchette à la main.

« Et pourrais-je enfin manger sans que vous m'ameniez un corps sanglant en plein milieu de ma table ?! Puis-je manger en paix ?! »

Le silence se fit, plus personne ne faisait de bruit, seul la respiration saccadée de la femme médecin, plus en colère que jamais se faisait entendre, étonnant Marchal, les yeux dans la vague, comme choqué.

Impatiente en attendant une réaction, elle s'exclama de nouveau.

« Mais dites quelque chose enfin ! »

Il la fixa, détaillant ses yeux marrons puis dit d'une voix neutre et aux accents boudeurs.

« Comment ça, non ? »

 _ **Hey ! Voilà pour le chapitres, en espérant que ce petit drabble vous aura plut. Concernant le prochain, ce sera surement un chapitre un peu noir avec plein de cadavre partout. Sinon, c'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur que je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce drabble et à bientôt pour le prochain drabble !**_


	6. Chocolat

Versailles drabble :

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Hey ! Déjà, je tiens à remercier ceux qui me suivent et plus particulièrement ceux qui me laisse des review. Grace à vous, je me sens encouragée et je kiffe ça ! ^^Bon, je me souviens vous avoir promis de vous donner un drabble dark. Le problème est que je n'ai pas d'idée, mis à part un rêve d'un personnage (Philippe ou Louis), mais comme j'ai déjà écrit sur un rêve avec « Close your eyes » …. Du coup, peut-être que je vous l'offrirais pour Halloween et je vous propose d'ailleurs de me donner des idées par review ou en message privée si ça vous chante ! ^^ D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser à un nouveau projet pour les drabble. Je vais continuer les drabble, mais je vous propose de me donner en plus des thèmes ou des idées d'histoires, couples…etc. qui vous ferais plaisir et que vous aimeriez voir. J'en profite aussi pour dire aux nouveaux qui me suivent et à ceux qui ne le savent peut-être pas que j'écris aussi une Fanfiction sur Versailles (des remords pour une publicité bien placée ? Hum…Non, aucuns. ^^) et pour ceux qui le savaient déjà et qui la suivaient, je tiens à dire que je ne l'ai pas abandonnée, je vous expliquerais les raisons de cette longue absence d'un peu plus de 4 mois (ou plus, j'ai perdu les comptes et oui, il y a une raison et elle est pleine d'émotion, à vous en faire pleurer, je vous le jure.). Bon, sur ceux, je vous laisse profiter de ce petit drabble qui doit être aussi long que ma not d'auteure. A toute de suite, en bas du chapitre !**_

Chocolat :

Mangeant un à un les chocolats d'une petite boite rose, Chevalier attendait patiemment Philippe, finissant une à une les boites de chocolats pourtant neuves dans la matinée.

Une fois tous les chocolats de toutes les boites terminées, il souffla. Voilà qu'il venait de tout finir, de tout manger, et toujours pas de cadet brun en vue.

Las, il voulu se laisser retomber sur une chaise, mais jeta à la place sa veste dur le tissu bleu du fauteuil, empoignant un macaron arborant un ton vert, « Surement de la pistache. », se dit le blond en mordant dedans.

Il ne put finir sa bouchée que, enfin, le brun arriva, claquant la porte derrière lui. Il jugea Chevalier, un sourcil relevé, alors que celui-ci tenta de sourire, les dents toujours plantées dans le macaron. Philippe secoua mollement la tête et s'avança vers la table garnie de toutes sortes de victuailles sucrées, jetant lui aussi, sa veste, qui rejoignit celle jetée par Chevalier un peu plus tôt.

Il prit ensuite un verre de vin rouge, voulant plus que tout oublier la fâcheuse rencontre qu'il eut avec son frère un peu plus tôt. Trempant ses lèvres dans le nectar alcoolisé, il fit vadrouiller ses yeux le long du buffet, remarquant les boites vides. Il soupira, posa sa coupe vide et s'approcha du blond qui avait enfin avalé sa sucrerie.

Le cadet se planta devant lui et le sonda de ses yeux de glace, un doigt sur le coin de la bouche et la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose.

Puis, soudainement, il se pencha vers Chevalier, le fixant toujours, ou du moins, restant concentré sur le coin de sa bouche.

Il attrapa la nuque du blond et s'approcha encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient presque collés l'un à l'autre.

Puis, sans crier gare, il posa ses lèvres contre le coin de celles de Chevalier, qui, surpris, se raidit lorsqu'il sentit le brun suçoter et lécher légèrement sa peau blanche, frôlant presque sa moustache blonde.

Le frère cadet du roi mordit finalement tout en douceur la peau laiteuse du Chevalier de Loraine qui ne comprenait réellement ce qui lui arrivait, avant de revenir quelque peu sonné et abasourdit.

Le brun, fier de son effet, fit volte-face, s'apprêtant à partir, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit une main le retenir faiblement.

Le brun, s'armant de ses yeux neutres et faussement innocent, observa le blond par dessus son épaule, et, comme répondre à la question à la question du blond, il pointa le coin de ses propres lèvres, et dit d'une voix calme et toujours aussi neutre :

« Tu avais du chocolat là. »

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous a plus, j'espère vous en envoyer un nouveau très vite, bien que la ponctualité ne soit pas mon fort, vous avez dû le remarquer.**_

 _ **Big bisous à tous et à toutes mes choux à la crème de vache des Pyrénées.**_

 _ **Sica**_


	7. Tout est de sa faute

Versailles drabble :

Tout est de sa faute :

 _ **Notes de l'auteure :**_ _ **Bon, je sais, je vous avais promis un truc glauque si je me souviens bien pour le prochain drabble. Mais bon, vu que j'avais écrit celui-là lors d'un cours comme je m'ennuyait (oui, je m'ennuie en cours, c'est pas bien ^^), je me suis dis que je ferais le glauque pour plus tard. Voilà, voilà, bisous, bisous, je vous laisse lire mon drabble, en espérant qu'il va vous plaire. On se retrouve en bas.**_

Il serra tout d'abord sa tête, les yeux clos et crispés, il s'était recroquevillé sur lui même, retenant larmes et cris, tentant sans y parvenir de faire taire les moqueries latentes et acides de son frère tout comme ses remarques sèches et meurtrières. Il avait peur. De quoi ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Peur d'un nouvel abandon, peur des décisions de son ainé, peur de la solitude, peur du vide, peur de la mort. Il ne voulait perdre personne d'autre, il ne voulait plus pleurer des nuits durant en revoyant les sourires et les gestes doux de ses proches partis trop tôt.

Il serra d'un coup sa couette en observant à titre posthume sa femme lui sourire et lui parler gentiment. A cette vision, il eut envie de la serrer, de lui dire que même s'il ne l'avait pas aimé comme un mari aurait dû le faire, qu'elle lui manquait et bien-sûr, combien il regrettait de l'avoir laissée partir en Angleterre, de l'avoir abandonnée à son sort.

Mais il se retint, il ne pouvait pas, la limite de son cerveau, de son esprit l'empêchait de serrer ce corps, de l'embrasser.

Elle était morte, à cause de « Lui », tout était de « SA » faute ! Elle n'était plus qu'un songe, un simple rêve, un esprit. Qui pouvait serrer un esprit ? Pas lui en tout cas. Les larmes s'échappèrent enfin sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Le voilà maintenant, pleurant sans retenue dans ce lit devenu d'un coup bien trop grand pour lui tant il était recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Soudain, il sentit une pression sur son épaule. Cette main douce et pourtant bien masculine, le serrait, mais pour lui, c'était comme une caresse, une douce consolation. Il se raidit d'un coup, appréciant le contact auquel il ne s'attendit pas. Alors que la douce caresse prenait fin, une nouvelle crise de larmes le submergea.

Il se retourna et éleva des yeux rougis vers son conjoint blond, visiblement réveillé par ses pleurs. Philippe finit par enfouir sa tête contre le torse du blond, séchant ses larmes tout en répétant sans interruption et avec la même rage, tout en étouffant ses gémissements et cris plaintifs :

« C'est de sa faute ! »

 _ **Notes de l'auteure :**_ _ **Voilà ! Comment ça, encore un texte triste ? Je ne vois pas du tout ce que vous voulez dire ! Vraiment pas ^^Bon, ça fait depuis une éternité que je n'ai pas postée et oui, ça m'avait manqué. Mais bon, vous savez ce que c'est, les cours, tout ça, tout ça et je me rends compte que je dis n'importe quoi vu qu'il y a eu les vacances. ^^'' Shame on me, ne me jetez pas de bananes ni de tomates pourries stp…. Bon, les formules habituelles, en espérant que ça vous à plus et à la prochaine !**_

 _ **Big bisous à tous et à toutes mes petits lapins de garenne sauvages.**_


	8. Petite routine d'un chef de police 3

Versailles drabble :

Petite routine d'un chef de police #3 :

 _ **Notes de l'auteure :**_ _ **Nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui pour la troisième aventure de Fabien Marshal, notre très cher chef de la police de Louis XIV. Dans l'épisode précédant, notre bon vieux Marshal devait faire face à l'un de ses pires ennemis, la négation de Claudine, qui se trouve être bien souvent, sans appel. Aujourd'hui, le pauvre homme devra affronter une autre sorte d'ennemi, ou plutôt, de quotidien qui lui fait assez souvent, perdre son temps.**_

Pas le temps, il n'avait pas le temps, le roi lui avait donné une mission. Une mission très importante, il se devait de la mettre à bien, et surtout, dans les temps.

Car oui, tout n'était qu'une question de temps. Le roi avait ordonné que ce message soit délivré au plus vite.

Marshal arriva rapidement à destination. Reprenant son souffle, il remarqua la présence de Claudine, la petite médecin de la cour.

Elle avait troqué ses vêtements d'hommes contre une parure plus féminine, cachée par une cape à capuche.

Elle tenait un petit panier en osier depuis lequel s'émanait de nombreux bruits de tintements, causés par des petits flacons s'entrechoquant au rythme des mains tremblantes de la petite médecin.

Elle était rouge pivoine et fixait de ses yeux exorbités la porte sans dire un mot, la respiration saccadée.

Ne voulant perdre son temps avec des questions inutiles, Marshal s'approcha de la porte et y toqua fermement.

N'obtenant aucunes réponses, Fabien ouvrit l'épais bois, le faisant claquer.

Il se fit répondre par un couinement suraigu ainsi que par le bruit d'une chute.

Aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot en plein été, Chevalier venait de s'enrouler dans la parure de lit, cachant son corps et le dessus de sa tête, ne laissant seulement dépassé son visage fumant de honte, ressentit par une pudeur soudaine.

Sur le sol, Philippe se remettait péniblement de sa chute, se massant le crâne tout en tournant une tête blasée vers Chevalier qui l'avait poussé sans ménagement, il finit par se positionner en tailleur.

« Excusez mon interruption Monsieur, mais le roi m'envoi pour vous remettre un message de la plus haute importance. »

Marshal stoppa son discours, Philippe, lui faisant signe de la main de se taire, cherchait avec un calme imperturbable et mesuré ses vêtements, tâtant le sol, voulant trouver de quoi se couvrir. Puis, se redressant totalement, il dit à Marshal de l'attendre dehors, il le rejoindrait au plus vite.

Hochant la tête respectueusement, Fabien sortit des appartements.

Un fois la porte fermée derrière lui, Fabien se tourna vers une Claudine des plus choquée, qui, les joues fumantes et une main devant sa bouche pour empêcher un cri de s'échapper, le regardait d'un air ahuri.

Pour toute réponse, Marshal haussa les épaules et posa sa main sur la tête de la petite médecin, un air de malice dans les yeux.

« Vous finirez par vous y habituer. »

 _ **Notes de l'auteure :**_ _ **Voilà, voilà ! Pour me faire pardonner de ma longue absence, je vous ai posté deux chapitres en un jour, oui, je sais, je suis trop sympa. ^^ En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plus, j'attend vous review avec impatience ! On se retrouve bientôt avec un mini one shot crossover entre Game of Throne et Versailles.**_

 _ **Big bisous à tous et à toutes mes petits lapins versaillais aux truffes.**_


	9. La bataille des chevaliers

Versailles drabble :

La bataille des chevaliers :

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **LA SAISON 2 DE VERSAILLES EST ARRIVÉES ! Je suis une grosse gamine depuis lundi après-midi et je saoul tout mon entourage depuis que je connais la date. Bon, autant vous dire que je vais écrire dessus, mais pour en savoir plus, on se retrouve en bas du chapitre.**_

 _ **Hey ! Donc, on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le mini One Shot sur Game of Throne et Versailles ! Alors, peut-être que vous vous attendiez à voir les Stark ou les Lannister débarquer mais, désolé de vous décevoir, ce n'est pas le cas. En fait, ce sont d'autres personnes qui sont venues, je vous laisse découvrir qui. Bon, alors, il y aura un « problème chronologique ». Je pense que je ne vous spoil pas leur identité en vous disant qu'ils sont morts dans la série. En disant ça, je pense même que je ne raccourcis que très peu le champ de recherche. Donc, pour faire clair, ils sont morts, mais en même temps non. Bon, je pense, que le plus simple pour vous, c'est de lire ce chapitre. Bonne lecture, nous, on se retrouve en bas. ^^**_

« N'importe quoi ! Quelles absurdités me contez-vous là, le miens est mieux !

-Absurdités ?! Je raconterais des absurdités en disant la vérité ? Le MIENS est mieux. Le votre est un faible.

-Pardon ? Un faible ? Il a fait la guerre, il n'est pas mort avant. Répliqua le premier blond, un sourire supérieur aux lèvres, fier de son coup et d'avoir fait taire son interlocuteur. Il fit néanmoins se retourner le concerné qui lui lança un regard noir.

-Mais moi, le mien est devenu roi ! Relança le mouché qui croisa les bras et bomba le torse, fier.

-Et alors ? Qui a dit que l'on a besoin du trône ? C'est le frère du roi !

-Le mien aussi. Rebondit l'autre, retenant un rire cynique de victoire. Et il ne se laisse pas traumatiser par les actions de son frère, LUI.

-Evidemment, la seule action qu'a fait son frère contre le votre, ça a été de le tuer. Rit sadiquement le blond aux cheveux longs, ramenant un visage fermé sur son interlocuteur.

-Oui, mais moi, je n'ai pas été accusé d'avoir fait partit d'un complot visant à tuer l'un de ses proches d'on-t-il était attaché ! Cracha presque l'autre blond aux cheveux courts vexé.

-Certes, mais j'ai été menacé pour m'allier à eux, et de plus, je n'en fais plus partit, ce qui prouve que je l'aime en tenant mes engagements et en défiant la mort pour rester à ses côtés. N'est-ce-pas, « Monsieur je vais venger mon amant mort, mais tout de même m'arrêter en chemin pour passer du bon temps avec un jeune proxénète blond au point d'oublier ma vengeance et de me laisser couler une belle vie, pour finalement me faire arrêter par une bande de fanatique dirigée par un vieux, comme le combattant que je ne suis pas, c'est à dire, un gros lâche. » Et pas la peine de me le faire remarquer, car le fait que je le sois aussi, pour le lâche, je le sais déjà et je l'assume. Néanmoins, comme je l'aime, mon prince, je tiendrais mes engagements, ce que je fais jusque là assez bien car il m'a pardonné mes fautes. Ce qui est, pour vous, en ce qui concerne l'amour, pas votre cas. Dit le noble, aussi fier qu'un paon d'enterrer ainsi le plus jeune.

-J'ai porté son armure à la bataille de la Mera ! Pour lui porter hommage ! Rebondit le mouché, à court de répliques.

-J'aurais très bien pu porter les chaussures de mon bien aimé, l'effet aurait été le même et le rendu encore plus. Rit-il, un sourire conquérant sur les lèvres, il sentait la victoire approcher.

-Sodomite ! Finit l'autre, las, tentant dans un dernier rugissement vain et stupide de se relever. Mais hélas, le seul résultat fut un sourcil relevé et un petit rire mesquin.

-Hé bien, je vous dirais que l'on est tout deux dans la même situation, à moins que vous soyez dessous, évidemment. Dit-il avec un sourire plein de sous entendus vers son aimé qui leva les yeux au ciel sous le ricanement de l'amant du perdant. Mais, vous savez, si vous voulez réellement m'accuser de quoi que se soit, vous auriez pu être plus inventif, utiliser ce qui vous a valu cette étoile moche sur le visage est sommes toutes, assez classique et révèle une amertume envers votre propre sort et une jalousie latente envers ma personne et ma vie qui vous fait saliver. Car, il est vrai, je ne crains pas de ma vie pour mes affections, éloigné des fanatiques et attaché à une personne de haut rang, tout ceci me fournit en effet, comme vous le savez déjà, un confort de vie certain. Il marqua un arrêt, son sourire recouvrant presque totalement son visage qui se voulait d'ange devant l'expression contrite et furieuse de son interlocuteur aussi « blond comme les blés sous un chaud soleil de printemps » que lui. Vous savez, mon cher Loras, la jalousie est un péché tout comme l'orgueil de vouloir surpasser l'excellence. » Rajouta finalement le Chevalier de Laurène en tournant les talons, mettant ainsi fin à cette discussion animée.

Les deux bruns soufflèrent. Si Philippe était désabusé par la scène, l'ayant déjà vu une centaine de fois, Renly, lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et de rire. Jamais il n'aurait cru voir Loras perdre à quoi que ce soit, mais au contraire de l'énerver, le petit visage maussade du plus jeune le fit ricaner tendrement. Ça lui fera du bien au petit. Après tout, on le lui avait dit non ? Même s'il n'était jamais parti à la guerre, le Chevalier méritait son titre. Car en terme de tactique pour faire sortir de ses gonds son interlocuteur, il était le grand vainqueur un véritable chef d'armé, sans oublier ses nombreuses joutes, qui, bien qu'uniquement verbales, avaient toujours été pour lui, une facile victoire.

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Alors, vous vous y attendiez ? XD C'est partit d'un gros délire avec une amie de très TRÈS longue date que je considère comme un membre de ma famille, donc, autant dire que l'on en a beaucoup en réserve des délires et encore plus WTF que ça. OtakuChocolat, si tu passes par là, souviens toi su gâteau et de Marshal qui se prend un couteau dans la main. Si vous voulez connaître celui-ci de résultat WTF, dites-le-moi en review. ^^ Donc, est-ce que vous aviez deviné qui c'était avant de donner leurs noms ? Quels-sont vos avis, voulez-vous que j'en fasse d'autres dans ce style là ? D'autres Crossover ? Si oui, dites-moi ce que vous voulez par message privé ou en review. Sinon, avec la nouvelle saison, je dois vous avouer que je compte écrire dessus et surtout, SURTOUT, sur un personnage bien particulier de la saison 2 qui est ma fois, très importante et juste géniale. Donc, pour ceux qui on vu les deux premiers épisodes sur Canal+ comme moi ou qui les regarde en streaming (no spoil s'il vous plait), vous saurez surement de qui je parle lorsque je mentionne une blonde avec un caractère bien marqué, qui est très nature et dans laquelle on peut facilement se reconnaître. Donc voilà, j'aimerais écrire sur elle et sur des situations qui sont arrivées, car oui, avec deux épisodes seulement, il y a déjà de quoi faire quelques écrits. Donc, pendant un premier temps, je vous préviendrais s'il s'agit de la saison 2, puis après un certain temps, disons, un mois après sa diffusion, je ne préviendrais surement plus car, je l'espère, vous aurez vu la saison. Bon, sinon, j'ai quelque mini one shot en cour qui se suivront sur 4 épisodes, qui ne porteront pas sur la saison 2 et qui arriveront bientôt, j'ai finit d'écrire le 1 et le 2, je suis entrain de travailler sur le 3. Bon, je vous dis à très bientôt, et dites-moi en review ce dont vous avez pensé de la saison 2 et de son grand retour !**_

 _ **Big bisous à tous et à toutes mes lamas lilliputiens de la forêt nordique de Winterfell.**_


	10. Un petit rhume ? 1

Versailles drabble :

Un petit rhume ? #1

 _ **Note de l'auteure : Salut, salut, je vais poster une petite histoire qui aura plusieurs épisodes. Si, pour le fil rouge, que vous connaissez, je ne sais pas réellement combien je vais faire d'épisodes, je pense que cette petite histoire n'en fera pas plus de quatre, de toute façon, on verra bien. Je vous laisse à la lecture de cette histoire courte, on se retrouve en bas. Bonne lecture !**_

Elle sortit de l'eau, gracile, légère, faisant fi des goutes qui coulaient le long de ses longs cheveux clairs. S'avançant vers ses dames de compagnie, elle tendit les bras comme un oiseau étirerait ses ailes, attendant que les jeunes femmes la recouvrent d'une épaisse et chaude robe de chambre qui lui fit bien vite oublier ses frissons qui lui avaient courus le long du dos.

L'une de ses servantes, ayant d'ailleurs remarqué les légers tremblements de sa maîtresse, lui avait jeté un petit regard réprobateur et inquiet. En effet, la brunette ne voulait aucunement que Madame, la femme de Monsieur, tombe malade. Les foudres du brun étaient vraiment la dernière chose que quiconque pouvait souhaiter.

Après que l'on eu fait un nœud à sa ceinture de soie, Henriette s'avança vers le petit ilot où une charmante verrière s'y trouvait, gardant ses vêtements loin de la fraicheur hivernale. Elle arriva bien vite à la porte de la petite bâtisse qui lui fournit toute la chaleur nécessaire lorsqu'elle fut à l'intérieur.

Elle sourit, contente de sa baignade dont personne n'entendra jamais parler. Car, ce serait bien un peu une sorte de folie que de crier sur tout les toits qu'elle s'était baignée en plein hiver, surtout avec un roi soucieux de sa santé et un mari qui sursaute à chaque éternuement, ne voulant en aucun cas la voir malade.

Elle s'attendrie à cette pensée. Bien qu'il ne veuille jamais le montrer ou même l'avouer dès qu'il est provoqué à ce sujet, Philippe ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter dès qu'il s'agissait de la santé de sa femme, toujours alerte à la moindre chose qu'elle mangeait qui pourrait lui donner des douleurs d'estomac ou même au moindre courant d'air qui serait susceptible de l'enrhumer.

Laissant ses servantes fermer la porte derrière elle, elle attendit patiemment que ses dames de compagnie lui amènent sa robe et l'habille, lui séchant son corps et ses doux cheveux en même temps.

Une fois prête, elle prit congé des demoiselles, voulant se promener seule dans les grandes allées du jardin, voulant profiter des dernières fleurs subsistantes ainsi que de la beauté des gelures recouvrant les pétales et les feuilles mortes jonchant le sol, les faisant briller comme des milliers de joyaux sur une rivière de diamant.

Elle se laissa un temps guider par les odeurs et les doux souvenirs qu'elles rappelaient, avant de ressentir de nouveau ce froid désagréable peser sur sa gorge sous forme de chair de poule, la faisant quelque peu trembler.

Elle rouvrit ses orbes noisettes, grimaçant légèrement, il fallait mettre un terme à ça petite promenade pourtant si agréable.

Une fois arrivée aux portes des appartements de Philippe, elle entra sans toquer. Après tout, elle était sa femme, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait, elle était chez elle.

Il ne dit rien, hochant simplement la tête pour toute réponse au salut d'Henriette fait d'un sourire, se reconcentrant rapidement sur sa plume et sa lettre, les sourcils froncés.

Elle fit un peu la moue, son mari ne voulait visiblement pas amorcer une quelconque discussion, elle devrait se contenter d'un livre pour cet après midi.

Elle prit un ouvrage qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. Elle n'en pouvait plus de tout ces écrits aux divers messages religieux qui venaient entacher les pages de bonnes paroles et punitions divines. Alors, lorsqu'elle trouva ce livre contant une belle histoire d'amour aux accents dramatiques, elle ne put que l'aimer, se retrouvant dans le personnage de cette marquise qui ne savait que choisir entre l'un ou l'autre de ses amours, entre l'aventure et la sécurité.

Elle frissonna, sans doute l'émotion que lui apportait encore et encore ce livre.

Après un petit temps de lecture, elle sentit son nez la démanger et ses yeux la piquer. Elle fit de nouveau attention au fait qu'elle avait froid et constata avec aigreur que sa peau était gelée. Oh non, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Ils allaient se fâcher, elle observa son brun, qui semblait sur les nerfs, elle devait se retenir de lâcher ce son qui montrerait sa maladie naissante, elle ne devait pas.

Concentré sur son écrit, il noircissait la page anciennement blanche, d'encre, grattant avec soin la plume contre le support. Relisant encore une fois ce qu'il avait écrit jusqu'à présent, il reprit, satisfait. Trempant sa plume dans l'encre, il s'apprêtait à mettre les formules d'usage, soulagé d'avoir enfin finit cette lettre ennuyeuse qui était, à la base, l'un des nombreux travaux du roi.

Evidemment, comme d'habitude, il avait fallu que Louis ait « une chose trop importante à faire », et qu'il compte sur le « gentillesse » et la « générosité » de son frère pour faire son travail pour lui. Il grogna à cette pensée. D'ailleurs, ce n'était même pas le moment de penser à ça, ou du moins, pas maintenant, de toute façon, il était trop tard et il ne voulait pas perdre ses heures qu'il avait mises à contribution pour ce texte ridicule. Du coin de l'œil, il observa sa femme qui lisait tranquillement, c'était-elle baignée ? Non, impossible, elle l'avait écoutée, il l'avait défendue de la faire … Enfin, il lui avait aussi interdit d'entretenir une relation avec Louis, et pourtant…Il grinça des dents.

Son travail, son travail, il y était presque. Il releva ses yeux bleus translucides, fixant avec intensité les cheveux de la belle Henriette. Ils étaient mouillés, elle ne l'avait pas écoutée. Oh, il sentait la colère monter.

Pourquoi ne l'écoutait-elle jamais ?

Il ne lui avait jamais conseillé quelque chose d'idiot pourtant, elle savait que c'était pour son bien, non ?

Oh, si elle était malade, il sentait qu'il allait devoir se calmer plus loin pour ne pas lui hurler dessus. Habituellement, il l'aurait un peu grondé, mais il faut dire que Louis lui avait bien échauffé les nerfs aussi, et comme il ne voulait pas effrayer sa femme pour une simple histoire de baignade…. Surtout, qu'effrayer sa femme avec cette raison qui n'était en rien sa véritable préoccupation serait stupide et sans qu'il le veuille, le résultat d'actes immatures de son roi de frère qui préfère aller rendre une petite visite à ses favorites au lieu de faire son travail qu'il a gentiment « confié » à son cadet si « généreux ».

Ça y est, il allait s'énerver pour rien.

Et puis, après tout, peut-être n'était-elle pas malade ?

Il n'aurait aucune raison de se fâcher dans ce cas.

Son travail, son travail, il fallait mettre les formules d'usages, pas le temps de s'énerver et de détruire ce qu'il avait fait par mégarde, causé par un geste trop sec et violent. Il fixa de nouveau sa feuille.

« Je vous serais grés de me répondre au plus vite. Avec tout mon respect, Philippe d'Or…- »

« A-A-Atcha ! »

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Voilà, voilà, c'est la fin de notre premier épisode. La suite comprendra un Philippe énervé, un Chevalier attendrit, une Henriette malade et un Louis ralentit dans la monté de son orgueil et dans sa démonstration de pouvoir envers ses conseillers à cause d'un bruit un peu compromettant. Bon, en clair, ce sera une joyeuse pagaille dans notre charmante cour. Ah, et oui, que pensez-vous d'un Chevalier malade qui ne peux plus sortir de ses couvertures et un Philippe qui fait la semi-infirmière, qui le soigne, mais qui garde un peu ses distances ? Dites-le-moi en review, vos avis m'intéressent. Pour ce qui concerne Philippe, infirmier à temps plein ou infirmier qui garde ses distances ? J'hésite. En tout cas, ce qui est sur, c'est que Claudine va avoir du boulot. ^^**_

 _ **Big bisous à tous et à toutes mes alpagas des montagnes prussiennes au chocolat noir et au lait, avec une crêpe sur la tête.**_


	11. Un petit rhume ? 2

Versailles drabble :

Un petit rhume ? #2

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Yup ! Me revoilà avec un nouvel épisode, j'ai nommé, l'épisode 2 ! Bon, je sais que pour la plupart, Philippe est un petit chouchou qui s'énerve trop vite et qui a une bonne bouille de coquer triste. Déjà qu'un coquer est connu pour sa mine boudeuse et pleurante, alors, vous imaginez avoir la bouille d'un coquer triste ? La déprime. Enfin, bref. Petit rappel de l'épisode précédent. Après s'être baignée en plein hiver, Henriette est tombée malade, au grand dam de Philippe, déjà bien énervé par Louis…. Comme d'hab, quoi. Bon, on sait qu'elle a éternuée, mais est-elle réellement malade ? Eh bien, vous allez le voir. Mais au vu du titre, je pense que vous connaissez déjà la réponse non ? ^^ Bon, comment vit Philippe, vous allez le voir tout de suite, GO !**_

Il n'en revenait pas, comment le blond osait-il lui dire une chose pareille ?! Et en plus, il était fier de lui celui-là. Parce qu'il pensait qu'il n'allait pas répondre ?!

Bouillant intérieurement, Philippe rechercha la réplique et le ton le plus calme qu'il concevrait dans un coin de sa tête, habituellement, pour ne pas frapper Louis. Mais là, il allait l'utiliser contre un autre interlocuteur, un homme qui avait une grande importance pour lui et qui lui chiffonnait actuellement les nerfs. Il n'en pouvait plus de ses puériles crises de jalousies qui éclataient sans raison, surtout si elle éclatait à cause d'Henriette, là ça devenait ridicule. Depuis quand l'amant vient hurler à l'oreille de son homme qu'il ne doit plus voir sa femme avec qui il a été obligé de se marier ? Philippe se le demandait, mais surtout, Philippe avait de plus en plus chaud et froid en même temps, comment cela se faisait-il ? Il secoua la tête, se reprenant. La parole lui revenant, il haussa la voix devant la mine contrite de son partenaire. Le blond répliqua. Olah, cette dispute risquait d'être longue, très longue.

Les voix éclataient, les gestes se faisaient grand, les muscles se contractaient, les regards se faisaient durs, personne ne voulait lâcher le morceau. Donner raison à l'autre ? Jamais ! Le sujet de la dispute, au fil des cris, changeait, passant d'Henriette à la présence constante du roi, puis, de la confiance, au fait que Chevalier soit hypocrite parce qu'il a tout de même fait partie du complot. Puis, à l'énonciation de ce groupe et de la présence du blond en son sein, le sujet changea encore. Cette fois-ci, les cris et les accusations les avaient menés à la couardise seulement à semi assumée du blond. Ça y était, les sujets qui fâchent, qui déchirent. Là, les arguments fusaient. Peut-être Philippe aurait-il préféré que la langue d'argent ne meurt ? Évidemment que non, il ne serait pas allé jusqu'à tuer le roi, Philippe le connaissait vraiment mal ! Il était outré ! Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il disait. Philippe pouvait vraiment être cruel parfois !

Chevalier, les dents serrées, se dirigea vers la porte, au grand soulagement d'Henriette, qui, enrhumée mais en rien fiévreuse, était à moitié emprisonnée dans les appartements du brun qui ne voulait la laisser sortir seule, de peur qu'elle fasse une nouvelle « bêtise » et ne tombe encore plus malade. Actuellement, il avait du mal à lui faire confiance, il devait bien l'avouer, il le faisait d'ailleurs lorsqu'elle exigeait liberté et le lui faisait remarquer.

Mais le claquement de porte ne se fit pas dans le bon sens, car le Chevalier revenait déjà en direction de son brun, ne voulant d'aucune façon terminer la discussion là-dessus. Tiens, la jeune femme n'avait pas fait attention au fait qu'ils se hurlaient dessus avec la porte ouverte. Demain, voir, plus tard dans la journée, elle entendrait parler de cette dispute, elle le savait. Assise sur son divan rouge, elle tenta de se replonger dans son livre et d'ignorer la dispute qui se jouait juste en face d'elle. Faisant semblant de lire, de toute façon, qui y croirait, elle regardait les deux hommes se chamailler pour la centième fois, se jetant au visage les mêmes arguments et se reprochant sans réellement le faire, toujours la même chose. Oh oui, les rumeurs allaient aller de bon train. Elle laissa s'échapper un fin sourire et un éternuement. Saleté de maladie. Elle interrompit par ce son une parole de son mari qui reprit mais s'arrêta de nouveau, constamment stoppé par les éternuements de sa femme qui ne s'arrêtaient pas. Il tourna un regard enragé vers elle. Ah, inquiétude, inquiétude, dès qu'il s'agissait de lui couper la parole lors d'une dispute d'on on ne faisait même pas partie ou même sans le vouloir, bah là, tout de suite, toute inquiétude s'enfuyait.

« Henriette, je parle.

-Je suis malade. Dit-elle dans un reniflement qui se voulait discret. »

Il souffla et lui jeta son mouchoir de tissu avant de reprendre, effaçant ainsi le sourire moqueur de son fier amant qui était visiblement amusé de la scène et de l'incapacité de son brun à parler, tout le temps coupé par les éternuements de son épouse.

Et l'on revenait sur la confiance. Puis, sur le complot. Henriette. Fidélité. Confiance. Frère. Caractère. Confiance. Frère. Henriette. Victime de son frère. Victime d'hommes d'on on ne connaissait le nom et masqués. Incapacité à aller parler à Marshal des menaces lorsqu'il en avait vécu ou même de lui en toucher deux mots. J'ai tenté de t'en parler mais tu ne m'as pas écouté. T'ais-je une fois ignoré ? Oui, plein de fois. Tu es de mauvaise fois. Ce soir là, tu m'as dit que je racontais n'importe quoi ! Jamais je ne dirais ça ! Tu m'as dit de retourner me coucher, sois disant, je n'étais pas en état. Ah, tu parles de ce soir là. Oui, de ce soir là !

« Mais tu étais saoul Chevalier ! Saoul !

-Et alors ?! J'étais parfaitement conscient de ce que je disais ! »

Philippe se stoppa, il sentait la sueur perler sur son front. Il avait chaud, trop chaud, mais ses jambes étaient froides. Il toussa, se pliant en deux, faisant relever un sourcil au blond. Henriette abaissa la couverture de son livre, quelque chose se passait, elle regardait, ne comprenant pas. Philippe se redressa avant de lever un doigt vers Chevalier pour lui demander d'attendre, puis se plia à nouveau, toussant encore et encore. Il se redressa, enlevant sa veste pour la jeter plus loin, puis, après deux minutes, il se jeta de nouveau dessus, se couvrant de l'épais tissu, le posant simplement sur ses épaules, ne sachant toujours pas s'il avait chaud ou même froid. Il voulu reprendre, mais à la place, il ressentit une vague de tremblements. Il suait de partout, son nez le grattait, ses joues chauffaient, ses yeux rougissaient. Ah, non, c'était trop bête, il ne pouvait pas laisser son amant avoir le dernier mot, il ne pouvait pas laisser une maladie d'origine inconnue le couper ainsi avec une telle virulence. Impatient, agacé et ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, Chevalier cru en premier lieu à une blague. Son brun faisait-il ça pour l'amadouer ? Non. Ce serait trop lâche de sa part. Il ne put néanmoins avoir qu'une seule réplique, voulant, peut-être, se rassurer.

« Allons, ne fais pas ton intéressant. Dis que j'ai gagné pour cette fois et on est quitte. »

Philippe redressa sa tête, soufflant, préparant sa réplique. Il ouvrit la bouche pour la cracher au visage de son amant de la façon la plus virulente qu'il soit.

« Eke ! »

Le silence plana. Chevalier, les yeux ronds, jeta un regard à Henriette avant de revenir en pouffant, sur les joues rouges de son amant qui baissait les yeux, honteux. Cachée derrière son livre, Henriette souriait, retenant un rire qui apparaissait dans ses petits yeux noisettes, seule partie de son visage qui dépassait de derrière son livre. Sentant le rire devenir important, elle se leva avec hâte, quittant les appartements, sans attendre une quelconque autorisation, fermant la porte à la volée, commençant à rire une fois que la porte fut close.

Voyant son petit manège, Philippe fut quelque peu vexé que sa femme se moque ainsi de lui, mais il la remercia d'être partie pour ne pas la voir lui rire au nez, pas comme Chevalier don-t-il voyait les épaules tressauter.

Les yeux allumés de malice, son poing contre ses lèvres étendues, le coude soutenu par le dos de sa seconde main, le blond fixait le cadet du roi, se retenant de lui sauter dessus.

Le brun, tentant de paraître tout à fait serein, comme si rien ne s'était passé, observait avec l'air le plus neutre possible son amant, contrastant avec la colère qui l'animait quelque temps plus tôt.

S'avançant, d'un coup, et peut-être un peu trop vite, le Chevalier de Laurène se fit stopper par un doigt levé en sa direction, lui intimant le statisme.

Le blond s'arrêta un temps avant de délibérément ignorer l'ordre de son brun lorsque celui-ci éternua de nouveau, réveillant dans le corps du blond cet élan affectueux qui visait à garder tout contre lui, son amant, et ce, même s'il était malade et qu'il grognait.

La tête dans le cou du Chevalier, Philippe, même en sachant que ça ne servirait à rien, essaya de rappeler au blond la querelle qu'ils venaient d'abandonner.

« Ne parlions-nous pas de quelque chose assez importante ?

-Oh, on en parlera plus tard. Dit-il en faisant tomber la veste que le brun portait encore sur ses épaules. En attendant… »

Descendant ses yeux noisettes pour rencontrer ceux bleus et quelque peu rougis de son conjoint qui venait de se détacher de son cou, il détailla ses orbes qui trahissaient l'affection que tentait de cacher le cadet, à son égard. Le blond sourit, émettant une légère pression sur les épaules de Philippe, commençant à avancer, faisant reculer le brun qui se laissait faire, silencieux, ou presque comme il reniflait un peu.

Atteignant rapidement la chambre, le Chevalier repoussa le frère du roi sur l'épais matelas, le faisant un peu rebondir sur les ressorts. Philippe, les yeux rougis, eu un étirement de lèvres qui reflétait à cette instant, une invitation pour aller plus loin, se faisant répondre par un sourire mutin.

Bientôt, le brun se faisait emprisonner par deux mains posée de chaque côté de sa tête et un genou à droite et à gauche de son bassin. Fixant les yeux pétillants et désireux de son conjoint, le brun se laissa aller, profitant avec délectation de la capture de ses lèvres par le blond dont quelques mèches lui chatouillaient le visage. Les yeux clos, Philippe s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans le matelas, se perdant dans les sensations que son partenaire lui prodiguait avec seulement un baiser.

Puis, alors que leurs lèvres se détachaient, Philippe remarqua que son Chevalier s'était redressé, il était à présent à genoux sur le bord du lit. Quand et pourquoi avait-il bougé ? Alors qu'il allait le lui demander, le brun éternua, faisant rire le blond qui l'observait grogner.

Le blond, toujours sourire aux lèvres et un brin de malice au creux de ses pupilles, se retira entièrement du lit, puis s'approcha des pieds du brun, lui enlevant ses chaussures, s'attirant un regard interrogateur. Pour l'empêcher de demander quoi que se soit, le Chevalier de Laurène posa son index sur les lèvres fines du cadet du roi, avant de le repousser gentiment sur le matelas, le forçant à se coucher, recevant de ce fait, de nouveaux regards de plus en plus perdus. Le Chevalier rit doucement, attendrit, le brun ne pouvait savoir à quel point il était adorable.

Finalement, le Chevalier s'empara de l'épaisse couverture qu'il posa sur son amant, le bordant du mieux qu'il le put, ne répondant à toutes questions silencieuses, que par un léger baisé sur le front du malade.

Il se redressa complètement, un doigt sur ses lèvres malicieusement étirées, observant, comme s'il détaillait un tableau, son brun qui, les sourcils froncés, tentait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« Quoi ? Tu es malade, il faut te reposer. »

Puis, il se détourna, avançant vers la porte. Lorsqu'il atteignit le bois sculpté, il jeta un regard par dessus son épaule, regardant avec délice l'air boudeur et frustré de son brun.

« Je vais chercher le médecin, à tout à l'heure. »

Puis il partit, riant de nouveau, fier d'avoir dérouté son amant.

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Et voilà ! J'ai finit ce nouveau chapitre ! J'ai adorer l'écrire et oui, j'ai du complètement détruire l'image de notre petit brun préféré par cet éternuement. Pour une petite anecdote, le « Eke », vient d'une histoire que m'a raconté une proche, qui m'a complètement détruit l'image du brun ténébreux de l'école dans laquelle je me trouve. Donc, voilà, j'ai réutilisé ce bruit parce que je le trouvais chou. J'espère que ça rend bien à l'écrit, en attendant, je crois qu'Henriette a un dossier à raconter à Louis qui se fera une joie de le faire remarquer à son frère.**_ __


	12. Un petit rhume ? 3

Versailles drabble :

Un petit rhume ? #3

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Hey ! Hey ! Et après Philippe, son frère ! Que donnerais un roi malade ? Une nouvelle danse pour la cour, on l'a vu dans la série. Mais surtout, une agonie que tout le monde entendrait à des milliers de kilomètres pour un nez qui coule. Ou simplement, une cour qui s'inquiète et qui s'agite pour rien alors que leur roi leur dit que tout va bien et qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Dans tout les cas, ça créerait un beau bazar, chose que nous ne verrons probablement pas. Nous verrons simplement le commencement, là où, comme à son habitude, Louis ne peut pas s'empêcher de perturber l'ordre général, bon, même si là, il l'a clairement pas fait exprès. Donc, tout de suite, l'épisode précédent. Dans l'épisode précédent, Philippe et Chevalier se sont violemment disputé la porte ouverte. La querelle s'est stoppée avec un éternuement trop mignon pour venir de Philippe et donc, par la fuite d'Henriette hors de la chambre qui voulait exploser de rire en paix. Finalement, une réconciliation a été possible et, comme le gros troll qu'il est, Chevalier fit croire à Philippe qu'ils allaient avoir un moment plutôt intime, mais l'a induit en erreur en le bordant avant de partir quérir un médecin. Tout de suite, le chapitre !**_

Les conseillers fixaient leur roi, il semblait de bonne humeur pour commencer cette réunion, il venait de parler avec une Henriette hilare et gardait sur les lèvres un petit sourire mi attendrit, mi moqueur. Il était heureux, la réunion avait une chance pour se passer sans cris, ce qui était, on va le dire, plutôt rare.

Leur roi aimait tout contrôler, au point que dès qu'une chose changeait, était modifiée, bougeait, disparaissait, dès qu'une action imprévue survenait, le monarque devenait paranoïaque, ses yeux reflétaient une crainte, mais surtout, une colère montante. Son désir, son besoin d'avoir la main sur tout devenait maladive, au point d'en détruire certain, mais surtout, de couper toutes libertés, l'étiquette en était la preuve.

Et, évidemment, comme tout ne se passait pas toujours comme prévu, même jamais comme prévus, les cris étaient courant et quasi-systématiques, à chaque fois, tout les conseillers avaient peur, ils craignaient tous pour leur emploi auprès du roi qui pouvait d'un claquement de doigt les faire quitter cette cour majestueuse, et dieu savait que c'était la dernière de leur envie. Donc, à chaque fois, le groupe faisait attention à l'humeur royal qu'il espérait être bonne, ce qui était rarement le cas car le roi, déjà au courant que de nombreux imprévus allaient subvenir ou simplement énervé contre une quelconque personne, assez souvent son frère, était d'une humeur massacrante et toisait toutes personnes présentes avec colère ce qui annonçait un très mauvais moment à passer.

Oui, ils pouvaient espérer une séance sans cris, sans hurlements quelconques, car, même les problèmes avaient décidé d'être cléments et de ne pas se pointer en groupe.

Le roi, devenant sérieux, fixait son entourage avec attention, montrant une attitude calme et posée, prêt à écouter ce que ses conseillers avaient à lui annoncer et à étudier ce qui pouvait arriver.

Alors que la réunion prenait fin et que tout le monde rangeait dossiers et paperasse en tout genre, un messager pénétra dans la pièce, aussi paniqué que s'il avait vu un fantôme. Il se pressa et devança Marshal, arrivant aux côtés de son monarque un papier à la main. De ses doigts tremblants, il tendit le bout noircit par la plume, tentant de calmer son souffle agité par son cœur.

Intrigué, le roi s'empara du petit écrit et le lut avec attention.

Plus les pupilles bleues du soleil avançaient, et plus Bontemps voulait s'éloigner. Il avait vu bien des choses durant le règne de son roi, et il savait pertinemment que ce visage et ces doigts chiffonnant le papier n'auguraient rien de bon.

D'un hochement de tête, le châtain remercia le jeune homme qui le salua en se courbant, puis qui partit d'un pas rapide, voulant s'enfuir avant l'orage qui allait bientôt éclater, dépassant les conseillers et ministres qui essayaient eux aussi de partir discrètement, à part bien sûr, Bontemps et Marshal, qui, droits, attendaient les ordres. Les yeux d'abord rivés sur le morceau de papier jaunis, le roi releva ses prunelles bleues océan, soudainement passées de douces à sévères.

« Où croyez-vous aller. Ministres et Conseillers ? »

La voix était dure, sèche, provoquant un frisson sur l'échine de toute personne présente. Tous devinrent statiques, le souffle court, les mains moites, ravalant pour certain, leur salive. L'attente était longue, pourtant, seulement quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées, et non des heures.

« Rasseyez-vous. Dit-il d'une voix blanche. Immédiatement ! Hurla-t-il, frappant la table de son poing dans un geste rageur. »

À cet instant, les jambes rendues engourdies par le stress reprirent leurs fonctions et amenèrent tous les interpelés jusqu'à leur chaise avec une vitesse surprenante. Les bruit de chaises raclant le sol se coordonnèrent, montrant la gravité de cette heure où le roi venait d'abandonner son visage accueillant pour en arborer un nouveau, un rageur et colérique, ses yeux reflétant colère et paranoïa soudaine. Le temps allait être long. La porte se referma d'un coup, claquée par les gardes. Très long.

Assez vite, des cris se firent entendre depuis l'extérieur de la pièce, faisant presque courir certains nobles passant devant ou s'arrêter les plus curieux qui voulaient voir, ou plutôt entendre, ce qui irritait ainsi leur souverain. Marchant rapidement en compagnie de Claudine, le Chevalier de Lorène s'arrêta devant le bois épais de part lequel s'échappait un « Bande d'incapables ! » hurlé. Il regarda un petit instant les gravures, réfléchissant sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre, puis, il fit taire sa curiosité, reprenant son chemin lorsque Claudine lui rappela qu'elle ne connaissait pas le trajet pour atteindre la chambre de Monsieur.

À l'intérieur, tous les ministres et conseillers voulaient se terrer sur eux-mêmes, baissant la tête, fixant avec une intensité presque trop étrange les rayures sur la table, causées par le bois. Seules deux personnes ne se sentaient pas déstabilisées, se tenant toujours droits aux côtés du roi, attendant patiemment que la crise passe, mais surtout, ne recevant aucun reproche de la part de leur souverain. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas fautifs, ils n'avaient rien fait qui puissent attiser la colère du soleil, pour le transformer en orage, ils avaient suivi ses ordres à la lettre.

« Vous ne servez à rien ! Pourquoi m'entourez-vous ?! Ou étaient les gardes censés s'occuper les routes ?! Répondez ! »

Un énorme silence se fit, personne ne voulait hausser la voix, tout le monde avait peur. Puis, timidement, un jeune ministre redressa son visage, ravalant sa salive. Par ce geste, il avait attiré l'attention sur lui, tout le monde le fixait avec attention, attendant de savoir ce qu'il avait à dire. Après un petit regard sur ses confrères, il s'exprima.

« Mon roi, nous manquions d'effectifs et d'argent, nous n'avons pas pu embaucher les gardes nécessaires, donc, nous n'avons pas pu en amener de nouveaux, si l'on pouvait concentrer certain fonds-

-Je sais tout ça ! Rugit le roi de France. Ce que je veux savoir c'est, pourquoi ils n'étaient pas là ! Réfléchissez un instant, si je pensais que nous avions les gardes, c'est à Marshal que je parlerais et non à vous. Puis, après avoir tétaniser le jeune homme, le roi se tourna vers son ministre des finances. D'ailleurs, de nouveaux fonds, vous en aviez eu, j'avais fait en sorte à ce que l'on puisse ramener à la cour une centaine de tête. Monsieur le ministre, où son passé les fonds que je vous avais confié pour ramener de nouveaux gardes à la cour ? Qu'avez-vous fait de l'argent de l'état ?! »

Ledit ministre trembla, en plus d'avoir des yeux bleus royaux et pénétrants rivés sur lui, le pauvre homme devait subir le regard horriblement accusateur de Marshal, ça n'était pas bon. Il déliât finalement sa langue.

« Je…Je ne l'ai pas utilisé. Je n'ai pas eu le temps requit pour trouver suffisamment d'hommes.

-Pas le temps ? Demanda sans réellement le demander le roi, un sourire cynique au coin des lèvres qui s'effaça bien vite, laissant place à une grimace de colère. Pas le temps ?! Vous avez les fonds depuis maintenant six mois et vous n'avez pas eu le temps de trouver cent hommes ?! Ou du moins de quoi sécuriser les routes ?! »

Il marqua une pose, tout le monde voulait partir, s'enfuir, la porte fermée était comme une porte de prison derrière laquelle se cachait une liberté qui s'envolait peut à peut, laissant place à une potence factice.

« Voulez-vous ma mort messieurs ? Demanda le monarque avec un calme pesant et assez étonnant. Répondez. La voulez-vous ?

-Non sire ! Répondirent ceux qui n'étaient pas trop choqués.

-Bien. Alors, expliquez-moi pourquoi vous n'êtes pas capables de gérer la protection de routes qui mènent jusqu'à mon château ! Finit-il par hurler en tapant de son poing sur la table.

-Mais sire, n'est-il pas du devoir de Marshal de s'occuper de la protection de votre majesté ainsi que du château et des routes ? »

Le ministre se tut, il venait de s'attirer le regard de l'homme en question qui était plutôt meurtrier, ainsi que celui plus que dur du roi qui se tourna vers son chef de police et de sécurité.

« Répondez Marshal. Notre ami le ministre à l'air de penser que je m'adresse aux mauvaises personnes. Peut-être aurais-je fais une erreur de jugement. Dit-il en articulant ses mots, se tournant de nouveau vers le ministre en prononçant ces derniers mots, faisant s'enterrer celui-ci.

-Je dois certes m'occuper de la sécurité, mais ce n'est pas à moi de financer ladite sécurité. N'ayant aucun effectif, je n'ai pas pu protéger les routes, je n'avais pas d'hommes. Étant donné que la mission de recruter des gardes ne me revenait pas, je ne vois pas comment la faute pourrait me revenir. » Il avait une voix glaciale ainsi qu'un regard aussi froid que les soirs d'hiver.

Plus personne n'ouvrait la bouche et le dernier à l'avoir fait baissait maintenant de nouveau la tête. Bontemps souffla, ils allaient bientôt pouvoir sortir, la situation stationnant un peu, la « réunion » prendrait bientôt fin, à la grande joie de tous. Puis, il tourna la tête, regardant son roi qui tremblait un peu et reniflait, les yeux rougis et pleurant un peu.

« Sire, vous allez bien ? »

Une fois cette question posée, toutes les têtes se redressaient d'un coup vers le monarque, que se passait-il ?

« Oui, Bontemps, je vais bien. »

Le roi redressa son dos, toussotant un peu pour s'éclaircir la voix. Il reprit un semblant de calme qui ne dura qu'un temps au grand damne de tous.

« Vous prétendez être de mon côté, mais vous ne faites rien de ce que je vous demande. De plus, j'espère, monsieur le ministre, que vous avez gardé l'argent et que vous ne l'avez pas utilisé.

-Je n'en ai rien fait sire ! L'argent se trouve toujours au service de vos ordres.

-Bien… » Répondit le roi, sa voix faiblissant quelque peu, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase.

Une nouvelle secousse le prit, un long frisson lui parcourant tout le corps, le faisant s'appuyer un peu sur la table de chêne. Il se redressa, tentant de faire bonne figure et de montrer qu'il allait bien. Et pour montrer sa bonne santé, il reprit son ton colérique.

« Donc, pour résumer la situation dans laquelle nous sommes par votre faute, nous pouvons dire qu'il nous manque une quantité astronomique de marbre et autres pierres parce que, par manque d'effectifs, dû à mon cher ministre des finances qui n'est pas apte à engager dans les temps les hommes requis, notre convoi a été attaqué et quatre femmes pleureront leur mari ce soir. Et, par manque d'arguments, ce même ministre renvoie la faute sur l'homme qui n'a pas pu faire son travail à cause de lui. Et tout le monde trouve ça normal et aucuns d'entre vous n'a été capable de me dire que…Que…

-Mon roi ?

-Je…Je…Vais…Bi…Bie-ACHA ! »

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Finit ! Donc, voilà pour Louis, un peu long celui là aussi, mais bons, comme je vous l'avais dit, il s'agit de mini one shot. Bon, en espérant que ce n'est pas trop répétitif. Je vous ai montrer comment chacun a découvert qu'il était malade, toujours à cause de notre belle Henriette. On se retrouve bientôt avec le quatrième et dernier One Shot qui parlera de…De…Chevalier ! Bravo ! En espérant que ça vous aura plut.**_

 _ **Big bisous à tous et à toutes mes impalas ensablés.**_


	13. Un petit rhume ? 4

Versailles drabble :

Un petit rhume ? #4

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Hey ! et aujourd'hui, on va voir ce que l'on appel, le Chevalier malade. C'est une petite histoire assez sympa qui va clore la petite série de One Shot qui se suit un peu, car si vous y avez fait attention, il y a de petits liens logiques. Bon, mis à part tout ça, je vous laisse le soin de le lire par vous même. Donc, dans l'épisode précédent : Louis, après avoir parlé avec Henriette, s'est dirigé pour rejoindre sa réunion. À la fin de celle-ci, un messager est arrivé pour confier un écrit de la plus haute importance au roi, ce qui l'avait fait hurler. Finalement, nous apprenons qu'Henriette n'a pas contaminée que son mari. À moins que le roi ne soit pas réellement malade. Enfin, vous verrez bien. Tout de suite, le dernier épisode !**_

« Philippe, je meurs. »

Prononça le blond allongé au travers du lit, enfouit dans sa couverture qu'il avait enroulée autour de lui, ne laissant dépasser que son visage, presque larmoyant, rendant encore plus rouge le blanc de ses yeux qui témoignait d'une maladie bégnine, mais bien contagieuse. Le brun souffla pour la centième fois au moins depuis ces quatre derniers jours pendant lesquels s'étaient enchainé sa guérison, la nouvelle de la fausse maladie de son frère qui n'avait fait qu'éternuer car il avait un peu froid, et enfin, la maladie de son amant. Pour être honnête, c'était ce qui le dépitait le plus. L'homme d'habitude si fier et droit se retrouvait depuis maintenant plus de deux jours à geindre et se plaindre, disant à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'il allait mourir, que la fièvre allait l'achever, qu'il ne pouvait mourir maintenant, qu'il avait encore trop de chose à accomplir, qu'il voulait mourir dans le bras de son amant. Amant qui, d'ailleurs, assis sur le bord du matelas, ne pouvait que lui porter un regard un peu lassé et lui caresser les cheveux en lui intimant le calme et le silence, tout en essayant de le rassurer et de lui expliquer que non, il n'allait pas mourir d'un rhume et d'une faible fièvre qui n'existait maintenant presque plus, qu'il fallait vraiment se calmer. Voilà à peu près le quotidien du frère du roi pendant maintenant deux jours souffler et rassurer.

Regardant sur le côté, Philippe réfléchit un instant, il n'était pas sorti pendant ces deux jours d'ailleurs, passant son temps à rester auprès de son Chevalier qui hurlait à la mort à chaque fois qu'il quittait ses appartements. Disant qu'il ne voulait finir seul dans ce grand lit, qui, sans son prince, devenait froid et lui rappelait qu'il pouvait être à n'importe quel moment au bord du précipice qui l'amènerait vers la mort.

Se faisant la plupart du temps répondre par un long soupir résigné et une porte se refermant avec en prime, un poids qui venait s'ajouter à ses côtés dans le lit ainsi qu'une voix qui lui rappelait à chaque fois qu'il aurait pu choisir un autre endroit pour répandre sa maladie, lui apprenant ainsi qu'il avait encore gagné la partie, ce qui lui laissait le loisir d'abandonner son air de petit animal mourant pour un petit moment et de profiter de la charmante hospitalité de son brun adoré.

Car oui, pour une raison totalement inconnue ou peut-être pas, le fier blond était venu agoniser dans les appartements et le lit du brun, l'obligeant à dormir avec un malade qui geignait quasiment toute la nuit et prenait toute la place, ou à aller se coucher sur le divan rouge dans la pièce adjacente.

Il enroula l'une des mèches blondes et bouclées sur son doigt, amenant sur les lèvres fines du Chevalier un petit sourire et faisant ressortir un son ressemblant à un ronron de la gorge du concerné qui, les yeux clos, avait accroché ses bras autour de la taille de son amant.

Le brun retint un nouveau souffle d'exaspération, son blond avait-il autant besoin de marque d'affection que ça ?

Il était vraiment irrécupérable lorsqu'il était malade, encore plus câlin qu'à l'accoutumée, et même si Philippe n'avait rien contre une preuve d'affection mutuelle, au contraire, il la recherchait, il avait tout de même des limites et aimait aussi aller faire un tour dehors et quitter la maladie ainsi que sa lourde atmosphère. Il faut dire que rattraper un rhume et avoir une potentielle fièvre ne l'enchantait pas trop, il avait bien vu ce que ça avait donné sur son épouse, l'observait actuellement sur son amant, et l'avait expérimenté pendant deux jours, il voulait bien laisser sa place à quelqu'un d'autre.

Il quitta sa fenêtre des yeux pour jeter un coup d'œil vers son blond, le croquant de ses prunelles bleues, détaillant la peau laiteuse de ses épaules qui se relevaient et s'abaissaient, calquées sur le rythme de sa respiration, qui, régulière, montrait qu'il s'était endormit. Le brun, arrêtant ses caresses, eu un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres, tentant de le rendre le plus discret possible.

Philippe ne souhaitait pas montrer qu'il pouvait porter une certaine affection aux personnes qui l'entourait. Il ne voulait pas se faire voir comme étant vulnérable. Il voulait paraître fort, même lorsqu'il aimait. Il avait trop peur. Peur de se faire abandonner, trahir peut-être, ou bien que l'on profite de lui et de sa passion. Néanmoins, il y avait une personne à qui il ne pouvait cacher sa joie et son apaisement à chaque fois qu'il était dans les parages, au plus près de lui et cette personne était actuellement en train de le serrer aussi fort que possible, poussant de petits gémissements plaintifs. Le brun leva les yeux au ciel tout en secouant la tête avec dépit, il était réveillé finalement.

Il fit rapidement disparaître son sourire pour ne laisser plus que son air neutre et faussement ennuyé, reprendre le dessus sur son visage porcelaine. Il voulait montrer un air sévère et détaché pour avoir le moins possible le droit à deux yeux d'oiseau blessé et agonisant. Philippe le savait, plus il serait détaché, et plus il aurait la paix, son amant lâchant rapidement les négociations s'il voyait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de gagner. Bon, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'essaierait pas, mais le brun pouvait être au moins sur qu'il n'insisterait pas.

Quoi que, ces deux derniers jours avaient réussi à prouver à Philippe que son amant en avait plutôt rien à fiche des réactions des autres. De toute façon, le blond connaissait son prince et pouvait sans mal le faire tomber de son pied d'estale pour le recevoir dans ses bras en un rien de temps. Et le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que Philippe en était pleinement conscient, mais il n'arrivait décidemment pas à résister à son homme et encore maintenant, feindre l'ignorance était son maximum.

Il se décala finalement jusqu'à l'extrême bord du lit, voulant se détacher de la prise de son chevalier qui commençait sérieusement à l'étouffer à force de le serrer comme ça. En effet, toujours avec les bras autour de la taille du brun, le grand malade serrait sa prise à chaque fois que celle-ci bougeait, geignant et grognant pour maintenir l'aimé au plus près de lui.

N'y tenant plus, le cadet du roi enleva les bras qui l'entouraient, ignorant le son de protestation et quitta le lit, lissant son veston froissé et empoignant sa veste pour espérer avoir une chance de quitter cet endroit pour seulement cinq minutes, sans que son blond ne le remarque.

Il se pressa vers la porte, puis s'arrêta devant celle-ci, intrigué par le silence qui régnait dans l'appartement. Il posa délicatement la main sur la poigné ronde et attendit de nouveau. Aucun son. Voilà qui était bizarre. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'habituel plaintif et vu que celui-ci tournait le dos à l'ancienne place qu'il avait occupée, ayant reprit une respiration calme et régulière. Il comprit que, épuisé au possible par une nuit blanche à éternuer à répétition, son amant avait fini par sombrer dans les bras chauds et doux de Morphée et qu'il ne faisait donc, pas attention aux actions du brun qui en profita pour sortir de ses appartements.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Philippe se demanda si c'était une si bonne idée que ça que de laisser son blond tout seul. À cette pensée, il tourna la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, observant l'endormis, tout en se demandant s'il aurait besoin de lui en se réveillant. Après tout, lorsque Philippe fut malade, le Chevalier, son Chevalier avait été prit d'une protection bien étonnante et était, de ce fait, resté au chevet de son amant pendant toute sa convalescence, bien qu'il partait de temps en temps prendre l'air.

Justement, se dit le brun, il était allé prendre l'air, LUI. De plus, Philippe ne se souvenait pas avoir crier son désespoir à chaque fois que son blond s'en allait, au contraire, il l'incitait à partir pour ne pas tomber malade à son tour. C'est à cause de toi que je suis malade, tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de rester à mes côtés le temps que je me rétablisse ! La phrase du blond le premier jour de sa maladie lui revint en mémoire. Il en eu le droit alors qu'il courrait chercher le médecin pour qu'elle…Qu'il puisse apporter le plus vite possible un soin adéquat à son charmant compagnon si reconnaissant.

Et, évidemment, il a fallu que cette phrase lui revienne maintenant, alors qu'il avait enfin une opportunité de se sauver.

Que cherchais à faire son propre cerveau au juste ? Le culpabiliser pour l'obliger à rester aux côtés du malade ? Probable, puisque ça marchait. Fichue conscience et fichu blond ! Qu'ils aillent tout deux boire une verre de vin rouge ensemble ! Lui, il avait une sortie de prévue !

Il se figea, et si, en se réveillant, son blond se mettait à hurler que Philippe l'avait abandonné à son triste sort au point de se faire entendre de tout le monde ? Il fixa de nouveau son compagnon endormit. Il en serait bien capable.

Pestant tout en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, Philippe se décida à entrer de nouveau dans ses appartements et de refermer la porte ainsi que de jeter sa veste sur le divan.

Appuyé sur l'une des barres de fer qui se trouvait au niveau de sa fenêtre, Philippe profitait de l'air plutôt doux pour une journée d'hiver, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas eu l'idée de profiter de l'extérieur ainsi plus tôt. Il voyait certains nobles se presser pour en rejoindre d'autres, certaines jeunes filles se pavaner devant ces jeunes messieurs, et se faisant la plus voyante possible, mais surtout, il observait Henriette qui, en bonne compagnie, riait de bon cœur à ce que son interlocuteur, qui n'était autre que le roi, semblait lui conter avec entrain. Tournant la tête vers les fenêtres, elle remarqua son mari et lui fit, avec un grand sourire, un geste qui semblait l'inviter à venir les rejoindre, invitation d'ailleurs soutenue par le sourire de son frère, qui était, pour une fois, enjoué.

Philippe, lançant d'abord un regard sur le côté, refusa l'invitation, leur faisant un signe de négation. Il se fit répondre par un hochement de tête de son ainé qui semblait, vu d'ici, un peu dessus, et par une moue un peu boudeuse de sa femme qui se changea bien vite en un immense étirement de lèvres lorsque Louis reprit la discussion qui fut pendant un temps, abandonnée. Il souffla, sentant qu'il avait encore une fois loupé une fabuleuse occasion de se rapprocher de son frère ainsi que de sa femme, et tout ça, à cause de lui. Pensa-t-il en tournant la tête vers le blond d'on un fin sourire moqueur ornait le visage. Mais, c'est qu'il était éveillé celui-là en plus. Continuant de l'observer, le brun pu voir l'autre ouvrir de petits yeux faussement ensommeillés et le regarder avec un petit air innocent.

« Tu n'es pas sortit ?

-Non. Il faut croire que tu as des arguments plutôt convaincants.

-Mais je n'ai rien dit mignonet. C'est toi qui décide à chaque fois de rester avec moi. »

Le brun le fixa, était-il sérieux ? Visiblement oui. Alors, même malade, le Chevalier de Laurène ne pouvait s'empêcher de provoquer son monde. Crispant un peu ses mains, le brun sentit la patience le quitter doucement, cette fois-ci sa y était, le vase venait d'exploser.

Quittant sa porte ouverte vers un monde en bonne santé et la refermant sans quitter son blond des yeux, blond qui commençait d'ailleurs à se demander si le provoquer était une si bonne idée que ça, Philippe se rapprocha du lit avec un sentiment indescriptible lui hantant les yeux.

Arrivant en à peine deux pas à la hauteur du Chevalier, le brun s'empara avec une vitesse fulgurante des lèvres de l'autre, qui, les yeux écarquillés, s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça.

N'ayant aucune envie de se plaindre, le blond se laissa guider, se redressant alors que son amant montait sur le matelas, le poussant ainsi contre la tête de lit. Après un bref moment qui paru durer une douce éternité au Chevalier, Philippe détacha ses lèvres, le détaillant quelque peu. Le blond, qui attendait maintenant la suite du programme, avait encore sa couverture enroulée autour de son corps, lui passant aussi sur la tête, de telle sorte que seuls quelques mèches de cheveux et son visage dépassaient du petit cocon créé.

D'un sourire carnassier et armé d'un regard emplit de malice, le brun se jeta à l'assaut du cou de son blond qui ferma les yeux, profitant de la chaude sensation qui envahissait son corps à mesure que les lèvres de son homme remontaient le long de sa carotide pour atteindre sa mâchoire.

Penchant sa tête sur le côté pour laisser un plus large accès à son conjoint, le blond ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte que celui-ci ne faisait plus rien. Il haussa un sourcil en rencontrant le regard franchement moqueur de son brun qui se releva rapidement et qui, après avoir empoigné sa veste, s'apprêtait à quitter ses appartements. Visiblement contrarié, le Chevalier regarda son brun lui faire un signe d'au revoir alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui, sous le « Mauvais joueur ! », que lui lança le blond, faisant ainsi, sourire le brun.

Après que le bois fut claqué, le blond resta sans bouger un instant avant de se laisser retomber sur le matelas, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Son brun s'était bien vengé.

Puis, alors qu'il allait s'endormir, une vague d'éternuement le prit. Saleté de maladie.

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **FIN ! Et voilà le dernier mini one shot qui vient de clore une petite série de quatre chapitres. Bon, je sais, l'idée est assez idiote et il est possible que les personnages soient un petit peu OOC, mais que voulez-vous. Je me suis plutôt bien éclaté à écrire cette petite série, qui, je le rappel, est née d'un gros délire avec une amie. J'attends avec impatience vos retour ! Big bisous à toutes et à tous mes impalas du Sud, Nord, Ouest et Est du monde ensoleillé de l'imaginaire.**_


	14. Juste des explications

Versailles : Annonce

Bien le bonjour très chers lecteurs et très chères lectrices.

Ceci, est, j'en ai bien peur une simple explication du prochain projet d'on j'aimerais vous faire part.

Il y a peu, je me suis mise à jouer à un jeu vidéo qui se déroulait dans le monde de Game of Throne et l'on incarnait une famille inventée par le jeu.

Vous me direz, et, ce, en toute logique, que cette annonce n'a rien à voir avec le monde de Versailles et ses fanfictions. C'est donc maintenant que j'en vient à l'annonce principale.

J'ai vu avec le drabble « La bataille des Chevaliers », que l'idée d'un crossover vous avait plu. C'est donc pour cela que je vous propose d'écrire une fiction qui serait un crossover entre Versailles et Game of Throne.

J'ai eu quelques idées car, vous me direz qu'à moins d'avoir fumé la même herbe que lorsque j'ai écrit « La bataille des Chevalier », cette entreprise est impossible au vu de l'énorme différence qu'il y a entre les deux mondes.

Et c'est donc pour cette raison que je vais maintenant vous présenter les petites idées qui ont traversés mon esprit.

Je vous propose que les membres de la cour ou du moins la famille royale, fasse partit d'une des grandes familles que l'on retrouve à Westeros. Donc, pour être clair, je veux faire un mélange total et faire en sorte que nobles et famille royale soient en fait des maisons que l'on pourrait introduire dans le monde de Game of Throne.

Alors oui, le château ainsi que la cour n'existeraient plus, mais c'est là où tout devient intéressant ! Des alliances, des trahisons, des mariages et surtout, des évènements de la série Versailles que l'on pourrait réintroduire d'une façon ou d'une autre dans la fiction.

Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? J'espère avoir été assez claire.

Sachez que vos avis sur ce sujet sont très très importants pour moi donc j'aurais vraiment besoin de votre participation.

Évidemment, je réintroduirais les maisons déjà existantes.

J'aimerais vraiment avoir vos participations et vos idées quand aux modifications que je pourrais faire pour introduire tout le monde ou presque. Je suis ouverte à toutes vos propositions qu'elles qu'elles soient et je suis aussi ouverte au dialogue sur ce qui pourrait être fait.

J'espère que l'on pourra débuter cette aventure ensemble et si vous avez besoins de précision, dites-le-moi.

Big bisous à tous et à toutes mes petits lamas du Bengale très créatifs.

Sica 1014


	15. Orage

Versailles Drabble

Orage

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Bien le bonjour ou bien le bonsoir jeunes gens ! Me voici de retour parmi-vous avec l'espoir que vous avez lu ma note qui se trouve être le chapitre précédent. 14 chapitre ont déjà été écrits et celui-là est le 15**_ _ **ème**_ _ **. Croyez- le ou non, c'est bien la seule fiction qui en contient autant, en même temps, ce ne sont que de petites histoires. Bon, bien sûr, pour que les comptes soient bons, il faut enlever les chapitres 1 et 14, ce qui fait que j'écris actuellement la 13**_ _ **ème**_ _ **histoire. Ouah ! Vous avez supporté mes bêtises jusqu'ici, et pour tout ça, je ne peux que vous dire merci ! Dites-moi, l'orage, vous le craignez ? Un noble en tout cas, lui, oui. Découvrez les déboires d'un pauvre homme qui a peur des éclairs. Bonne lecture !**_

La première fois, Philippe avait rit, ne prenant sérieusement le corps tremblant à ses côtés, se disant que, comme à son habitude, l'homme se trouvant sous les couettes devait chercher à se faire remarquer, à faire un autre de ses tours pour amuser le brun. Puis, voyant qu'il était sérieux, Philippe se montre compatissant, caressant le dos courbé qui montrait la position craintive de l'autre qui s'était recroquevillé sous l'épaisse couverture, sursautant à chaque fois qu'un éclair déchirait le ciel. Et, le temps passa sans pour autant emporter la peur. À chaque fois qu'un orage se faisait sentir et ravageait le ciel, un être d'habitude si fier se retrouvait dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne, et se cachait sous les draps ou bien dans les bras de son prince protecteur, s'accrochant à lui de toutes ses forces.

Maintenant, là, tout de suite, Philippe voulait juste que cette phobie ridicule cesse, il n'en pouvait plus. À ses côtés, Liselotte le fixait, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, assise sur le matelas, elle regardait avec de petits yeux ensommeillés et un sourcil relevé ce corps secoué de sursauts qui serrait celui de son mari. Elle souffla, lacée, mais sourit tout de même, retenant un petit rire moqueur devant le visage encore endormit de Philippe qui lui lança un regard désespéré avant de sourire à son tour, il avait l'impression de s'occuper d'un enfant. Un bruit éclata, amenant avec lui une zébrure bleutée qui traversa le ciel.

À ce son, le couple marié regarda par la fenêtre avant de reposer de nouveau leurs yeux bleus sur l'homme blond qui laissa échapper un gémissement qui ressemblait, aux oreilles de Liselotte, au cris d'un chiot perdu. Elle agrandit son sourire, moqueuse, augmentant aussi celui du brun, et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'apeuré qui se tendit au contact avant de détendre ses épaules à nouveau. Liselotte ne put retenir son rire cette fois-ci devant le visage de Philippe qui relevait les yeux au ciel.

Le brun s'exprima, chuchotant à l'oreille de l'homme qui frémit au contact du souffle chaud qui le chatouillait délicieusement.

« Franchement Chevalier, tu ne crois pas que tu es un peu trop grand pour être aussi effrayé par un simple petit orage ? »

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Voilà, voilà ! Ça fait depuis un petit moment que je n'avais pas poster un texte qui ressemblait vraiment à un drabble. Donc, je pense qu'il est un peu trop long pour un drabble mais trop court pour être un mini one-shot. Quoi qu'il en soit, donnez-moi votre avis. Qu'avez-vous pensé de la petite phobie de notre blond favoris ? Si vous voulez tout savoir, ce drabble est né avec un gros délire que l'on a eu mon amie et moi. Bon, je vous laisse et part avec la promesse d'un nouveau drabble qui arrivera très prochainement. J'ai une idée qu'il faut que je recopie et une idée à écrire.**_

 _ **Big Bisous à tous et à toutes mes gastéropodes avec un bonnet préviens des montagnes de l'Himalaya !**_


	16. Je serais toujours derrière toi

Versailles Drabble

Je serais toujours là pour toi, je te le promets :

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Hey ! Je suis ici pour vous présenter une petite histoire entre deux jeunes frères qui se soutiennent l'un l'autre et qui, depuis la naissance du plus jeune, passent le plus clair de leur temps ensemble. Ils se disputent le jour, souvent, très souvent, devant le visage des grands qui veulent faire du plus vieux, un roi. Mais en pleine nuit, c'est là où les pas se rejoignent et mènent là où leur simple conscience leur dit d'aller. Petite poésie foireuse pour introduire une petite histoire qui se passe entre deux frangins alors qu'ils sont petits.**_

Avançant le plus rapidement possible dans les longs couloirs, Louis, seulement éclairé d'un bougeoir haletait, cherchant, effrayé, la chambre de son jeune frère. S'arrêtant devant l'épais bois, le futur monarque, alors âgé de douze ans, poussa une petite main tremblante la lourde porte, relevant sa chemise de nuit trop grande qui entravait par moment ses pieds. Il éclaira timidement la pièce sombre, tentant de discerner ce qui l'entourait dans l'obscurité de la chambre, plissant les yeux pour mieux voir ce qui faisait bouger les couvertures.

« Louis ? »

Réveillé par la lumière soudaine, Philippe c'était redressé, se frottant les yeux, questionnant le nouveau venu d'une voix pâteuse, presque sûr de son identité. Se dépêchant à l'entente de cette présence, Louis ne tarda pas à se retrouver sous les couvertures, posant avec hâte le bougeoir sur la table de chevet en chêne, se collant au plus près de son petit frère. La tête contre le torse du plus jeune, Louis s'apaisait à l'entente du cœur battant du brun, les yeux clos, calquant sa respiration sur le rythme de celle de Philippe. Le cadet posa une main réconfortante sur la tête de son ainé et cala son menton sur le sommet de son crâne. Il resta ainsi un temps, berçant le corps tendu avant de demander d'une voix calme mais tout de même endormie.

« Encore un cauchemar ? »

Louis hocha vivement la tête, les sourcils froncés, raidissant d'un coup ses frêles épaules. Philippe, d'une intonation toujours aussi calme, continuait de le bercer, tout en lui demandant de se calmer, de se détendre. Lorsqu'enfin, les épaules du futur monarque furent totalement relâchées, le cadet décida de se rallonger, entrainant son frère avec lui, avant de se détacher pour attraper l'épaisse étoffe, les enveloppant avec.

Le brun se mit face à son frère, détaillant son visage qui laissait encore paraître une petite moue effrayée et perdue, puis, il finit par regarder le plus grand dans ses yeux un peu humides. Rapidement, Philippe se retrouva de nouveau avec un Louis dans les bras, reprenant leur position d'un peu plus tôt, écoutant ce que le châtain avait à dire.

« Ils étaient tous autour de moi, ils avaient un air grave, le cardinal portait même un couteau.

-Un couteau ? Demanda Philippe, comme pour l'encourager.

-Oui. J'étais dans mon lit. Et toi, toi tu étais là, toi aussi. Cria-t-il presque, serrant sa prise.

-J'étais là ? Continua le brun, caressant son dos pour calmer sa respiration qui entrainait ses paroles, faisant parler le châtain à la même vitesse qu'un cheval au galop.

-Oui…Tu étais là…Tu criais, tu étais retenu par un garde, tu tendais ta main vers moi et…Et après, le cardinal s'est approché, il m'a dit que jamais je ne prendrais sa place. Et puis, il a levé le couteau et…

-Et ? Pensa le cadet, inquiet que Louis puisse faire de pareils cauchemars.

-Je me suis réveillé en criant, les couvertures étaient au sol. J'ai eu tellement peur Philippe. Tellement peur. J'ai crus qu'ils allaient nous tuer tout les deux. Il avait une petite voix sur ses derniers mots, ce cauchemar a vraiment dû le marquer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne peut rien nous arriver. Il réfléchit un instant. Je serais toujours là pour toi, toujours derrière toi. Je te le promets.

OoOoOoO

« Vous aves besoin de réconfort ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de réconfort. Actuellement, tout ce que je veux, c'est changer de frère. »

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Oh ! Un petit Louis et un petit Philippe ! C'est trop chou ! C'est exactement ce que je me suis dis en imaginant cette petite histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plut et que vous aurez retrouvez à quel passage de la saison 2 je fais référence pour ce qui est de la dernière phrase. Bon petit indice, c'est peu après le mariage de Philippe et son renvoie de l'armée. Mais si, vous savez, quand son frère a pris sa place. Enfin bref, pour mon indice déjà assez gros, on a un Philippe qui fait la tronche (pour changer), à cause de son frère (pour encore changer), et une Liselotte qui n'est pas sûre quand à ce qu'elle doit faire ou dire. Enfin, tout ça pour dire, voilà ce qui casse ce petit moment tendresse et qui amène un petit sourire. Non ? ^^ Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce petit écrit. Ah ! Et si vous voulez d'autres histoires sur mini-Louis et mini-Philippe, dites-le-moi ! ^^**_

 _ **Big bisous à tous et à toute mes lamas du Brésil du sud ! ^^**_


	17. Un ange gardien

Versailles Drabble

Un ange gardien

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Hey ! Hey ! Comment ça va très cher lecteurs ? Je reviens vers vous avec un petit drabble sur Liselotte, personnage de la saison 2. Donc, si vous n'avez pas vu la saison 2 ou que vous ne l'avez pas fini, ne lisez pas ce drabble. C'est une petite rencontre entre deux femmes. Deux femmes qui n'ont rien en commun, rien mis à part un homme. Ce drabble relève un peu du surnaturel. On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !**_

Elle se retournait encore et encore, perdue dans ses pensées, ressassant encore et encore cette nuit de noce qui fut un désastre total. Comment pourrait-elle vivre avec un mari qui ne l'aimait pas ? Pire ! Qui la fuyait presque ? De plus, avec le Chevalier qui est constamment présent, la situation était bien loin de s'arranger. Elle se redressa avant de se laisser lourdement retomber en emportant sa couverture, la tête dans les coussins.

Elle voulait des enfants. Et que son mari le veuille ou non, elle en aurait. Avec lui, bien évidemment. Elle trouverait bien un arrangement. Après tout, il ne la détestait pas tant que ça… Si ?

Elle souffla, calmant son énervement qui l'empêchait de dormir. Elle était lasse, elle était perdue. Elle ne savait même plus à quel saint se vouer ni même chez qui aller se refugier pour pouvoir parler.

Ici, sans compter Sophie, elle n'avait pas d'amie, tout le monde la fuyait. Tout le monde la jugeait, se moquait d'elle, ils la prenaient tous pour une idiote. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça, rien mis à part être mariée au frère caractériel et aucunement attiré par les femmes, du roi et être étrangère à cette cour et à ce pays.

Elle avait, un jour, parlé à la reine pour savoir comment elle avait réussi à se frayer une place à la cour en temps qu'espagnole. Le seul résultat qu'elle obtenue fut bien mauvais. La reine n'a jamais été intégré. Elle se contentait du respect hypocrite qu'on lui offrait et s'en contentait, ne se sentant bien que lorsqu'elle était entourée de ses femmes de chambres et ses dames de compagnie venues elles aussi d'Espagne.

Elle allait devoir être patiente. De toute façon, que faire d'autre ? Elle n'avait pas tellement le choix.

Papillonnant des yeux, Liselotte sentit la fatigue doucement prendre le contrôle de son corps et l'emporter calmement. Elle souffla, portant ses dernières pensées sur une personne qu'elle n'avait jamais connue, qui a dû être pourtant, de son vivant, un modèle. Elle avait entendu à de nombreuses reprises des jeunes femmes parler d'elle, affirmant qu'elles la regrettaient, qu'elles auraient aimé mieux la connaître. D'autres disent qu'elle était magnifique, adorable, aussi gentille et innocente qu'un ange. Les gens l'ont aimé, l'ont admiré, l'ont envié comme elle l'enviait à présent, ils l'ont respecté, et pourtant, pourtant, elle fut empoisonnée.

Liselotte frémit. Le comploteur n'a pas encore été attrapé et le Chevalier a enfin été reconnu comme étant innocent, ce qu'il était, évidemment. Même Liselotte, qui ne le connaissait qu'en de très mauvais termes et depuis peu, savait que jamais le blond ne pourrait tuer quelqu'un, et encore moins quelqu'un qui est proche de son amant. Philippe avait trouvé scandaleux que l'on puisse avoir suspecter son homme.

Elle secoua sa tête en signe de négation, là n'était pas le sujet initial vers lequel ses pensées l'avaient mené, elle était partie trop loin.

Elle grimaça soudain, oubliant pour un temps sa fatigue. Elle n'était qu'une remplaçante, qu'une femme parfois décrite comme presque laide par certaines femmes, elle en était sûre, elle n'était qu'une femme qui faisait dire aux autres que monsieur avait tellement plus de chance avant, que ça première femme était tellement plus belle, tellement plus rayonnante. Elle avait envie de pleurer mais retenait ses larmes.

Non, même si personne ne la voyait, elle ne pouvait paraître faible. Même ici, seule à cette heure tardive dans sa chambre, elle ne pouvait se laisser aller à une telle faiblesse elle était au dessus de tout ça.

Et puis, peut-être bien qu'un jour, son mari s'intéresserait à elle. Peut-être qu'il se métrait à penser autrement à son sujet. Peut-être même qu'il pourrait venir lui rendre visite en pleine nuit. Quoi que là, elle pouvait toujours rêver.

Elle entendit un craquement devant sa porte qui s'ouvrit en un grincement grave. Elle se redressa d'un coup, assise sur le matelas, appuyée contre la tête de lit, tentant d'apercevoir qui avait bien pu ouvrir sa porte.

Elle attendit un peu, mais mit à part l'obscurité du couloir, rien ne pouvait prétendre à une quelconque présence. Elle tendit son coup, tentant de calmer cette boule de stress montante qui l'amenait à penser que ça pourrait être n'importe qui. Une vague d'empoisonnement faisait rage à Versailles. Et si c'était son tour ? Elle calma cette pensée. Peut-être le Chevalier avait-il décidé de lui faire peur ? Non, ce serait trop immature. Son mari qui, au dernier moment, aurait changé d'avis ? Si tel était le cas, elle pouvait au moins espérer que les choses aillent de plus en plus loin. Ou à moins que… Sophie avait-elle besoin d'aide ? Ce serait le plus probable. Essayant encore en vain d'y voir quoi que ce soit, elle se risqua à demander.

« Sophie ? »

Un nouveau craquement se fit entendre, et un frisson remonta le long de son échine.

« Sophie, c'est toi ? Vient, n'ai pas peur. »

Les simples craquements furent analysés comme étant des pas. Pas qui s'approchaient de plus en plus et qui semblaient assurés. Bientôt, Liselotte retint son souffle.

Devant elle, au seuil de sa porte, une jeune femme habillée d'une longue chemise de nuit blanche et coiffée d'une couronne de fleur, s'était arrêtée, semblant analyser la pièce dans laquelle elle était.

La jeune femme était magnifique, aussi belle qu'un ange. Ses cheveux bouclés descendaient jusqu'à ses omoplates et bougeaient souplement, suivant les lents mouvements de la tête de leur porteuse. Son teint était pâle et ses lèvres fines s'arquaient en une expression d'hésitation. Elle hésitait à entrer. Droite, les bras pendants et les mains jointent au niveau de son bassin, elle semblait vouloir reconnaître quelque chose, mais n'y arrivait apparemment pas. Peut-être s'était-elle perdue ? Pourtant, Liselotte ne se souvenait pas d'avoir un jour rencontré cette femme.

Retrouvant d'un coup ce que signifiait la notion de respirer, Liselotte, après avoir ravalée sa salive, demanda d'une voix un peu tremblante qui tentait de cacher sa timidité et son malaise.

« Bonsoir ? »

La jeune fille se tourna vers elle, lui répondant par un chaud et doux sourire, détendant ses épaules, comme rassurée. Rapidement, l'inconnue engagea le pas vers le lit, se retrouvant assez vite assise sur le rebord. Apparemment apaisée, l'inconnue considérait la palatine avec un regard malicieux, curieux, mais surtout, vide de toutes animosités, gardant sur son visage ce magnifique sourire qui avait visiblement le don de détendre un peu Liselotte qui était tout de même encore un peu interloquée.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle, la tête sur le côté et le cou un peu tendu.

Le regard de l'inconnue changea, devenant compatissant et son sourire se perdit. Un temps de silence se fit, l'inconnue cherchant sûrement la meilleure réponse à adopter. Puis, avec une voix hésitante, elle répondit, fixant ses malignes prunelles noisettes dans celles bleues de l'autre femme.

« Je…J'étais comme vous, avant. J'étais à votre place.

-Et donc, qui êtes-vous ? Là, elle commençait à paniquer, que lui voulait cette femme ?

-Je me nomme. S'il vous plait, ne paniquez pas. Je me nomme…Henriette. » Elle hésita sur son nom, comme si elle n'était pas sûr quand au fait qu'il faudrait le dire.

« C'est impossible. Henriette est morte il y a cinq ans.

-Et vous et moi sommes les mieux placées pour le savoir. »

Liselotte se tut. Elle allait se réveiller, cette situation était tout bonnement surnaturelle. Ne sachant ce qu'elle pouvait répondre à ça, à cette réponse si simple et qui voulait pourtant dire tellement de choses. La dénommée Henriette lui prit ses mains, comme pour la rassurer. Avec un petit sourire, elle commença la discussion.

« Écoutez, peut-être ne me croyez-vous pas mais-…

-Vous êtes de ces dames qui veulent se payer ma tête ? Demanda-t-elle, méfiante, elle ne se ferait pas avoir aussi facilement.

-Non. Dit l'autre, surprise mais attristée par cette question. Certaines le font ?

-Toutes. Mais elles le font derrière mon dos la plupart du temps. Répondit Liselotte, amère.

-Je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas. »

Elle semblait sincère, et, malheureusement pour elle, Liselotte ne savait ce qu'elle devait réellement croire. Encore une fois, elle était perdue.

« Écoutez, je ne veux, ni ne peux vous importuner plus longtemps. Si je suis ici, c'est simplement parce que je voulais vous rencontrer. Je voulais connaître cette personne qui avait prit ma place. Elle disait tout ceci calmement, elle était douce dans ses actes et sa voix, gardant dans ses fines mains celles plus petite de la blonde.

-Vous…

-Je sais que cela paraît étrange et que vous ne me croyez probablement pas. Sachez simplement que mes intentions ne sont en rien mauvaises. Permettez-moi simplement de vous connaître, vous voulez bien ?

-Que voulez-vous savoir ? Liselotte était toujours sur la défensive. Elle commençait à avoir un peu peur. Se disant que, soit cette fille était folle, soit c'était vrai. Et il faut avouer que le dernier cas la faisait trembler.

-Votre nom, pour commencer. Son sourire s'était de nouveau agrandit, il était accueillant, la forçant à répondre.

-Liselotte…

-Liselotte comment ? Insistât-elle, voulant connaître ce qui se passait à la cour.

-Tout le monde le sait. Même vous vous le savez, vous l'avez dit vous même. Je suis la femme de monsieur… Je ne peux porter qu'un nom.

-Je vois… Comment va-t-il ?

-Qui ? Questionna la blonde, ne sachant plus trop où elle en était.

-Notre Philippe. Rit l'autre comme si c'était évident. Râle-t-il toujours autant à propos de son frère qui ne veut l'envoyer à la guerre ? Se dispute-t-il encore au point d'en hurler avec Louis ? Apporte-t-il toujours autant d'importance à ses tenues ? Et à ce blond, ce Chevalier, le laisse-t-il toujours entrer dans ses appartements sans frapper ? Henriette regarda sur le côté, tiquant un peu. Vous êtes dans vos appartements… J'imagine que oui alors. D'ailleurs, le Chevalier vous laisse-t-il en paix ? Il ne vous embête pas ? Il me faisait peur parfois. Elle s'arrêta, reposant son regard sur le visage choqué et surprit de Liselotte. Visiblement, elle venait de lui faire peur. Avait-elle réalisé qu'Henriette était vraie ?

-Alors… C'est impossible.

-Je veux simplement être votre amie Liselotte, je ne vous veux aucun mal. Répondez-moi, je vous en prie. »

Elle semblait presque implorante. Mais surtout, elle était convaincante, très. Ça devenait vraiment effrayant. Mais la palatine décida de lui répondre avec une voix calme bien qu'un peu peureux.

« -Oui, il râle beaucoup à propos de notre roi, il veut partir, il n'attend que ça. Il veut quitter ce nid, il veut aller à la guerre, il veut se battre, c'est tout ce qu'il souhaite. Je suis désolée mais je ne peux vous répondre en ce qui concerne leur dispute, je n'y ai jamais assisté. Je n'en ai eu que les résultats.

-Et heureusement pour vous. Rit la première femme. Il vaut mieux supporter un Philippe un peu aigrit et fulminant dans son coin plutôt qu'un Philippe et un Louis qui se déchirent et en plus, devoir supporter l'humeur de cet homme, après une grosse dispute.

-Vous le connaissez bien… Pour ce qui est de l'importance à ses tenues… Il s'est même marié en robe. Rit Liselotte, avant de reprendre un air sérieux. Il aime beaucoup les belles choses. C'est vrai, il est mon exact opposé. Et pour le blond, enfin, le Chevalier… Je ne sais comment il était lorsque vous l'avez connu mais… C'est un homme très jaloux.

-Jaloux ? Je m'en doutais mais il ne le montrait jamais.

-Alors son masque tombe. Mais oui, il rentre sans toquer et se sent chez lui partout. Personnellement, il ne me fait pas peur, je ne peux le craindre, je sais qu'il ne me fera rien… Ils ont failli s'entre tuer. Une affaire d'argent je crois, Philippe était fou de rage.

-Réellement ? Elle était étonnée. Ils se disputaient parfois, ça, oui. Mais jamais elle ne les avait vu se battre.

-Enfin, je crois qu'ils se sont réconcilié. C'est assez compliqué.

-Je vois, tout va bien, rien n'a changé alors. Tant mieux. »

Henriette souriait, mais ses yeux étaient tristes. Elle prit l'une des mèches blondes de Liselotte et la ramena derrière son oreille. Puis, sans crier gare, elle se releva, s'avançant vers la porte avant de se faire arrêter alors qu'elle touchait le bois.

« Attendez ! Comment avez-vous fait ? Demanda Liselotte, un petit peu trop haut.

-Comment ça ? Retourna l'autre calmement.

-Pour…Pour pouvoir avoir des enfants avec lui ? Pour qu'il vous apprécie ? Pour qu'il en vienne à pleurer votre mort et que parfois, il la pleure encore ? »

Henriette, après un petit temps de réflexion, revint vers le lit, prenant les mains de l'autre jeune femme alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le matelas. Elle ouvrit légèrement les lèvres, préparant une réponse convenable, cherchant les mots justes.

« Je n'ai rien fait de spécial. Seul le temps nous a permis de mieux nous connaître, de nous comprendre. Il n'est pas quelqu'un de facile à cerner, même après ma mort, je n'arrive toujours pas à le comprendre complètement. Il a un fort caractère, il faut savoir composer avec et éviter d'être la cause de son énervement ou il vous fera la leçon pendant un long moment. Mais, pour votre problème, j'imagine qu'il vous faudra vous armer de patience à son encontre et qu'il vous faudra apprendre à le connaître et le forcer à vous connaître. Imposez-vous, montrez que vous existez. Forcez-le à être curieux à votre égard et peut-être que vous arriverez à avoir ce que vous voulez.

-C'est simple. Enfin, à prononcer. Remarqua Liselotte amère. Pour l'instant il m'évite, il me fuit. C'est à peine s'il me parle avant de s'endormir.

-Donc, il ne vous considère même pas. Répondit tristement Henriette.

-Merci de me le faire remarquer.

-Veuillez m'excuser, je ne voulais pas vous vexer. Je vous dirais simplement d'appliquer mes conseils. Imposez-vous, forcez-le à vous voir, éveillez sa curiosité. Je sais que ça vous paraît compliqué, surtout avec cette concurrence permanente.

-Permanente, permanente, ça dépend des jours. »

Les deux se mirent à rire. Après s'être calmée, Henriette reprit d'une voix douce.

« Vous le verrez sous de meilleurs jours, j'en suis sûre. Malheureusement, je ne peux totalement vous aider, car, le connaissant depuis mon enfance, je le connaissais déjà au moment du mariage et nous avions déjà une sorte de… Complicité. De plus je… Je ne suis vraiment pas la mieux placée pour parler de lui sous un bon jour finalement, je l'énervais assez souvent pendant un temps et j'avoue ne pas avoir essayée de le comprendre réellement.

-Vous ? Vous l'énerviez ? Voilà qui m'encourage pour la suite, merci bien.

-Ne vous méprenez pas, je le rendais plus malheureux et jaloux qu'autre chose.

-Je ne comprend pas. »

Henriette souffla, alors Liselotte ne connaissait rien d'elle. Tant mieux dans un sens.

« Je préférais son frère.

-Je comprend. »

Henriette tiqua, elle n'aimait pas en parler, elle a toujours voulu garder ça pour elle et n'assumait pas totalement le fait d'être fautive, elle ne se sentait pas très bien à l'idée de l'avoir rendu malheureux.

« Mais, dites-moi. Si lui préfère quelqu'un d'autre, pourquoi pas vous ?

-Liselotte. Philippe est jaloux et encore plus de son frère. Il a toujours vécu dans l'ombre de Louis, et ce, depuis sa naissance. Alors, vous imaginez bien qu'il en a marre de voir ceux en qui il a confiance et ce qu'il aime partir dans les bras de son ainé. Comprenez Liselotte, c'est pour cela qu'il faut que vous appreniez à l'observer et à devenir sa complice. Faites-moi ce plaisir. Réussissez là où j'ai échoué. S'il vous la présente, acceptez son aide, écoutez sa détresse lorsque le roi fait des siennes, n'ayez peur d'hurler plus fort que lui pour vous faire entendre, devenez sa véritable amie, je sais que vous en êtes capable. Ayez confiance en vous et vous verrez que tout ce qu'il demande, c'est quelqu'un en qui il pourrait avoir pleinement confiance et vers qui il pourrait pleinement se retourner lorsque tout va mal. Vous le ferez pour moi ?

-J'essaierais.

-Merci. Vous le verrez sous de meilleurs jours, soyez en sûr. Il ne vous fera jamais de mal et prendra toujours soin de vous. À chaque fois que j'allais mal, il était le premier à accourir vers moi pour voir comment j'allais, toujours à l'écoute de mes besoins. Alors que moi, en retour, je ne voyais que le roi. »

Henriette baissa tristement les yeux puis les fixa de nouveau dans ceux bleus de Liselotte qui tentait de comprendre au mieux cette femme. Elle pensait d'ailleurs qu'elle avait saisit qui était cette femme. Elle sourit, puis dit d'une voix taquine pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Si vous voulez tout savoir, le roi est en pleine forme.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Henriette avec un fin sourire qui ne pouvait que dire merci.

-Oui, je suis partie chasser en sa compagnie. Bien qu'à la fin de cette journée de chasse, il a vu quelque chose qui ne lui a pas fait le plus grand des plaisirs.

-Réellement ?

-Oui, il s'est un peu enfermé dans une humeur massacrante pendant quelques jours.

-Nous n'avons pas la même notion de « en pleine forme ».

-Ah, mais il va beaucoup mieux, ne vous en faites pas. Après, je ne le connais pas personnellement mais de ce que j'en vois, il va très bien.

-On ne le comprend pas totalement de l'extérieur, je vous rappelle que l'on parle des deux frères.

-Oui, en effet. »

Elles laissèrent un petit rire s'échapper de leurs lèvres. Après un temps, pendant lequel un silence religieux planait, Henriette se releva, lançant un dernier regard encourageant et plein d'espoir vers sa remplaçante, celle qui avait, en quelque sorte, reprit le flambeau.

L'ancienne Madame rejoignit finalement la porte par laquelle elle passa, disparaissant totalement.

OoOoOoO

Marchant dans les grands couloirs en compagnie de Philippe, Liselotte, pensive, ne faisait réellement attention où son mari la menait.

Elle sursauta à l'entente d'un raclement de gorge, la faisant redescendre sur Terre. Elle fixa l'homme à ses côtés, qui lui montrait d'un geste de la main d'entrer et lui sourit pour s'excuser avant de s'exécuter. Le brun secoua légèrement là tête, se disant que la jeune femme ne changerait jamais. Refermant la porte derrière lui, il rejoignit se femme qui, au centre de la pièce, semblait captivée par un grand tableau. Se plaçant au niveau de ses épaules, il se mit lui aussi à analyser la toile.

Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à la blonde avant de replacer ses prunelles sur la peinture qui représentait son ancienne femme.

« Elle était magnifique. » Commença Liselotte, avec admiration et un petit complexe que l'on pouvait ressentir dans sa voix.

Philippe, voyant le malaise que ressentait sa femme, pressa son épaule et lui fit un baiser sur le front avant de s'orienter vers le centre de la pièce tout en continuant d'une voix calme.

« C'était une femme douce, gentille et réservée qui avait de nombreux secrets. Elle me parlait assez peu de ses problèmes. »

Liselotte sourit. Puis, quittant la toile pour rejoindre son compagnon, elle ajouta avec un peu de malice dans sa voix.

« Elle était humaine. »

Il fronça les sourcils, voulant ajouter quelque chose mais se fit couper court par la porte qui s'ouvrait de nouveau, laissant apparaître un manteau doré.

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Et voilà ! Alors, je ne sais pas ce que vous en avez pensé mais j'aime bien l'idée d'une rencontre entre ces deux jeunes femmes. Donc oui, ce chapitre est très très long pour une drabble et est aussi long qu'un vrai one shot mais je voulais tout de même le mettre dans ce recueil qui est plus un recueil de textes qu'un recueil de drabble. Je vais prochainement écrire un nouvel épisode de « Petite routine d'un chef de police », mais je ne sais pas trop quoi écrire. Une idée ? Dites-le-moi en commentaire. Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et on se retrouve très vite, une petite série est en préparation.**_

 _ **Big bisous à tous et à toutes mes lamas des Galápagos des montagnes de Virginie !**_


	18. La petite Mademoiselle

Versailles Drabble

La petite Mademoiselle

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Je vous salue très chers amis. Laissez moi vous présenter l'histoire d'une petite beauté du nom de Marie Louise qui s'apprête à commencer ses premiers pas dans le monde merveilleux de la cour de Versailles. Enfin, merveilleux, même elle n'y croit pas. Il faut dire aussi que son père ne l'a pas trop aidé à y croire. Bon, trêve de bavardage, tout de suite, le chapitre !**_

Relisant une fois de plus le papier jaunis, la jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns soufflait, aucunement impatiente de découvrir cette nouvelle vie.

Elle aurait nettement préférée rester à St-Germains près de sa petite sœur et voir son père de temps à autre qui serait venu en compagnie de Liselotte. Mais non, visiblement, son oncle voulait la voir à la cour, alors, comme le roi l'a demandé et qu'il se fiche bien de ce que son frère a à dire, la voilà attendue auprès de gens qu'elle n'allait surement pas pouvoir supporter.

Elle plia la lettre qu'elle remit dans la petite malle de voyage qu'elle gardait près d'elle. Elle sourit tout de même. Au moins, le point positif, c'est qu'elle verrait son père tout les jours.

Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-elle pas vu ? Un an, voir deux peut-être. Le temps, à St-Germains, était tellement variable qu'elle en avait perdue la notion.

Allait-il voir qu'elle avait changée ? Qu'elle avait grandie ? Ses femmes de chambre lui avaient assurées qu'elle avait au moins prit quatre bons centimètres depuis que monsieur s'était fait apercevoir. Et comment allait-il l'accueillir ? Elle fit la moue et une boule vint lui prendre la gorge et le ventre. Il allait surement lui dire bonjour, la saluer comme la femme qu'elle sera probablement bientôt avant de lui faire faire le tour du château dont les travaux finissaient en lui parlant d'un air un peu détacher, ne la traitant plus comme une enfant mais comme une jeune fille nouvelle à la cour qui se devait d'apprendre l'étiquette.

Elle regarda tristement la pile de feuille à ses côtés, elle n'en avait même pas lu la moitié. Enfin, la moitié de la première feuille. Tout ça ne l'intéressait pas et n'était pas près de le faire, surtout si c'était pour se transformer en un gentil mouton. Il allait surement se fâcher, il avait bien précisé dans sa lettre qu'elle devait avoir prit connaissance de ce qui se faisait appeler « l'Étiquette », que c'était très important. Mais qu'elle importance y avait-il à savoir comment marcher, comment parler, comment manger, comment vivre finalement. Oui, elle avait déjà abandonné ces centaines de paragraphes dés la première phrase, celle qui disait que l'enfance n'était plus présente dés le passage des grilles. Celle qui disait que toute les jeunes femmes et jeunes hommes se devaient de la suivre. Celle qui lui montrait que si elle venait, c'est qu'elle n'était plus une enfant, qu'elle était presque une femme et qu'elle serait traitée comme tel.

Elle accentua de plus en plus son regard triste. Puis, elle porta son attention sur une autre lettre qui se trouvait sur le dessus de sa pile de vêtements. Elle prit le papier et le déplia délicatement. Son sourire reprit place sur son visage. Elle voyait enfin un véritable point positif. Elle allait enfin faire la connaissance de Liselotte, la nouvelle femme de son père. Elle avait l'air tellement gentille, sa lettre le laissait penser en tout cas. Un entrain qui réchauffait le cœur s'en dégageait, cette femme lui avait enlevé sa tristesse et sa peur de l'image de la belle mère en quelque phrase seulement et avait su se faire désirer sans même le savoir.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui répondre, pourtant, la plume qu'elle lui avait offerte était magnifique et le papier était aussi lisse que de la soie. Elle en profiterait pour la remercier de ses présents. Anne Marie adorait son poney, elle ne voyait plus que par lui. Anne Marie, une nouvelle vague de tristesse la prit. Quand reverra-t-elle sa petite sœur ? Surement dans un long moment. Se sentait-elle seule ? Lui en voudrait-elle de l'avoir laissée à son sort, seule, dans la grande bâtisse de St-Germains ? Elle chassa cette idée, secouant légèrement la tête. Non, sa petite sœur l'aimait trop pour lui en vouloir pour toujours. Et puis, les femmes de chambre s'occuperont bien d'elle.

Marie Louise se perdit dans la contemplation du paysage, voyant défiler les arbres par la glace de la calèche. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ?

OoOoOoO

Observant avec un petit sourire les femmes de chambre aller et venir avec une dizaine de draps et de parures, Liselotte, ne pouvant plus tenir en place, attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de la demoiselle qui allait bientôt les rejoindre. Calmant son enthousiasme excité, elle se tourna vers la porte en l'entendant s'ouvrir.

Arrivant faussement timidement, le Chevalier regardait avec curiosité les domestiques s'activer avec ferveur comme un essaim d'abeilles au sein d'une ruche. Il s'approcha de la blonde qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et des yeux pétillants. Elle semblait savoir ce qui se passait et cela lui plaisait visiblement beaucoup. Sachant qu'il pouvait avoir les informations qu'il voulait, il commença la discussion.

« Alors ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Marie Louise va arriver. Elle est en chemin.

-C'est l'une de vos amies ? »

Liselotte l'étudia avec un sourire moqueur et un sourcil relevé. Alors comme ça, il ne savait pas qui était Marie Louise. S'intéressait-il seulement à la vie de Philippe ? À moins que…

« Oh ! Philippe ! Amant indigne.

-Plait-il ? Demanda le concerner qui, assit à une petite table, finissait une lettre importante.

-Tu ne parles même pas de tes filles à ton amant ? »

Philippe se redressa, regardant sa femme et son amant avec un air neutre avant d'ouvrir légèrement la bouche, et de revenir à sa lettre, donnant sa réponse.

« Mais si, je lui en ai déjà parlé, il suffit juste que ça lui revienne, ça risque de prendre un petit peu de temps. »

Le chevalier fit un petit signe de négation de la tête avant de dire que si, l'énonciation de cette jeune fille lui a déjà été fait et qu'il avait même entendu parler d'Anne Marie. Ce à quoi Philippe avait répondu un, « Tu vois, il lui fallait juste un peu de temps. ».

L'après-midi continua dans la bonne humeur avec un Chevalier qui posait des questions sur la jeune fille et une Liselotte qui répondait avec entrain avec les informations qu'elle avait déjà ou qui demandait à Philippe les réponses qu'il donnait, toujours dans son travail.

Le soir arriva bien vite avec son ciel qui se noircissait et s'éclairait de petits diamants argentés eu fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. Faisant les cents pas dans ses appartement, Philippe, un bras au travers du ventre sur lequel reposait son coude et ses ongles frôlant ses dents, sentait le stress monter progressivement avec les secondes, puis les minutes et, au bout d'une heure, il craqua. Il se tourna vers son amant et sa femme qui le fixaient sans réellement comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il fallait dire que ça faisait depuis une heure qu'il tournait comme ça sans rien dire, enfouit dans un mutisme affolant.

Il les fixa avec un regard indescriptible qui semblait presque paniqué avant de dire à voix haute ce qui le perturbait autant.

« Comment se fait-il qu'elle ne soit pas encore arrivée ?! Elle devrait être arrivée depuis le temps ! »

Comprenant soudainement ce qui le gênait tant, les deux blondes se concertèrent d'un regard avant de revenir sur Philippe et de lui offrir d'un commun accord, un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant, contrastant avec leurs yeux inquiets. Il est vrai qu'eux aussi se posaient la question, mais ils n'avaient pas osé demander à Philippe à quelle heure devait arriver la petite. Apparemment, bien plus tôt.

Tout en posant une main sur l'épaule d'un Philippe qui venait de s'asseoir, se cachant le visage entre ses mains, Liselotte réfléchit au fait que c'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi inquiet. Lui qui ne montrait rien depuis le début de la journée, mis à part une bonne humeur et une sérénité peu coutumière, venait de faire tomber un masque qu'il s'était forcé de garder toute la journée.

Alors que Monsieur voulait le plus possible se calmer et de nouveau cacher son stress, la porte s'ouvrit timidement sur le visage fermé de Marshal. Philippe se redressa d'un coup et observa le nouveau venu avec un mélange d'espoir et d'inquiétude.

« Excusez-moi d'entrer à l'improviste Monsieur, mais je suis venu vous informer que la calèche de Mademoiselle est arrivée. Votre fille vous attend à l'entrée du château. Dois-je lui dire de-…

-Merci mon bon Marshal. Se pressa de dire Philippe, trouvant un sourire impatient et des plus rassuré avant de quitter ses appartements en coupe vent.

-C'est pour ça qu'il a tenu à finir tout ses dossiers importants aujourd'hui. Dit Liselotte, pensive.

-Pour ne pas montrer son impatience et sa joie de retrouver sa progéniture ? Oui. » Suivit le Chevalier avec son fidèle sourire.

Courant presque dans les longs couloirs, le brun devança son frère sans même répondre à son salut. Il atteignit rapidement l'extérieure de la bâtisse et se précipita vers la calèche et la petite silhouette qui se dandinait timidement et semblait chercher quelqu'un.

Tout autour d'elle, des nobles se rassemblaient pour la questionner et savoir qui elle était. Elle leur répondait, gênée, voulant surtout savoir où était son père, leur demandant même si Monsieur avait été aperçu, après les avoir saluée, évidemment. C'est lorsque le frère du roi arriva, droit et un air un peu supérieur sur le visage en intimant à tout le monde de s'éloigner de sa fille, que tous les nobles s'écartèrent et se dirigèrent vers les salons où les jeux commençaient. Saluant respectueusement l'autorité qui venait de se présenter.

Il attendit patiemment que tous se retirent totalement, regardant sa fille de façon neutre, avant de lui offrir un large sourire et de laisser ses yeux s'éclairer d'un amour paternel certain ainsi que d'un soulagement énorme. Il s'approcha d'encore un pas, lui posant une main sur sa joue qu'elle recouvrit de la sienne, plus petite. Il l'observa, elle avait grandi, elle avait changé. Elle commençait à ressembler à une petite femme comme on en trouvait à la cour. Il eut un petit pincement au cœur, elle grandissait, elle n'était presque plus une enfant et voudrait surement se faire traiter autrement. Philippe souffla un coup, fier de son enfant, de sa princesse comme il eut aimé l'appeler lorsqu'elle avait dix ans, il y a quatre ans.

« Tu as fait bon voyage ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

-Oui, merci. » Sourit-elle, contente que son père ne l'accueille pas aussi sèchement qu'elle l'aurait pensé.

Il agrandit son sourire avant de la prendre d'un coup dans ses bras, étonnant la petite qui ne s'y attendait visiblement pas, mais qui répondit tout de même à l'étreinte avec un plaisir nullement dissimulé. Il la serra un peu plus fort, voulant la garder le plus possible auprès de lui, elle lui avait réellement manqué. D'un coup rassurée et sûre que son père n'allait la traiter indifféremment, chose qui lui avait fait peur durant tout le trajet.

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se mit à le serrer plus fort et laissa échapper quelques larmes, au plus grand étonnement du brun qui paniqua un peu et lui redressa le visage, plantant ses yeux bleus dans ceux semblables de sa fille, dégageant l'un de ses bras pour caresser ses longs et épais cheveux aussi corbeaux que les siens.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué papa. Dit-elle simplement en se logeant de nouveau contre lui, le faisant sourire tendrement.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi. Ma princesse. »

Ce nom la fit rire, elle l'adorait. Elle avait même eu peur qu'il arrête de le lui donner. Elle sécha rapidement ses larmes et offrit à son père le sourire le plus rayonnant qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps.

OoOoOoO

À l'entente de la porte grinçante, Liselotte et le Chevalier se tournèrent vers les nouveaux venus d'un regard curieux, Philippe était longtemps resté dehors et ils se demandaient si tout allait bien.

« Et donc, normalement, si tu suis bien tout ce que je t'ai dit et que tu fais bien attention à tes fréquentations, tout devrait bien se passer pour toi. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit « La cour-…

-« La cour est un charbon que l'on a peint en diamant. ». Je sais, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai retenu ce que tu m'as appris. »

Elle sourit puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Elle regarda ensuite ceux qui les fixaient et qui portaient, un sourire attendrie pour l'une et un petit sourire malicieux pour l'autre. D'abord timide et ne sachant réellement ce qu'elle devait faire, Marie Louise consulta son père qui la poussa doucement en direction des deux autres avant de s'orienter vers le buffet pour se prendre un verre de vin rouge, relâchant ses épaules et reprenant un air totalement détendu.

Hésitante, la brunette fit un pas en direction des blondes qui se trouvaient presque choquées par la ressemblance entre la fille et son père. Philippe était bien le paternel, il n'y avait aucun doute. Les mêmes yeux aussi clairs, les mêmes cheveux bouclés, le même visage fin et cet air doux enfouit au fond de ses prunelles. Offrant un petit sourire qui fit craquer l'instinct maternelle de Liselotte, la jeune fille se présenta, jetant un coup d'œil vers son père qui lui faisait signe de parler, l'encourageant quelque peu. Prenant un peu d'assurance, elle commença à parler.

« Je me nomme Marie Louise, enchantée de vous connaître.

-Le plaisir est partagée. Liselotte. Je suis la nouvelle femme de votre père. » Se présenta-t-elle tout en tendant une main en signe de bienvenue.

Marie Louise hésita à la prendre. Voilà un geste qui n'était pas coutumier chez une femme. Elle lui offrit un regard que Liselotte reconnu comme étant le même que celui de Philippe la première fois qu'elle lui avait tapé dans l'épaule. Autant dire que ça voulait dire qu'elle venait encore une fois de passer pour une femme étrange et quelque peu déplacée. Marie Louise regarda sur le côté et reçu un signe de son père qui lui indiquait que tout était normal. C'est donc gentiment et avec un certain entrain qu'elle saisit la main de la blonde et répondit à son salut. Liselotte paru soulagée et remercia Philippe mentalement tout en remarquant que la petite se tournait toujours vers son paternel pour avoir son approbation. Tout ça ne pouvait dire qu'une chose. Bien qu'il ne le montre jamais, il est très présent dans l'éducation de ses enfants, et au vu du regard questionneur que lui lançait la jeune et les gestes simples mais sûrs que faisait Philippe, cette présentation devait être une sorte de leçon encore une fois répétée. En clair, tout ceci ne pouvait que témoigner d'une confiance aveugle de la fille envers son père, comme de la complicité qu'ils partageaient. Son sourire se fit plus grand, son mari cachait vraiment bien ses sentiments. Foutue fierté va.

« Je tenais à vous dire que j'étais impatiente de faire votre connaissance. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à votre lettre qui m'a vraiment fait plaisir, alors que vous m'aviez offert un tellement beau service à lettre.

-Ce n'est rien, du temps que ton cadeau te plais, c'est le principal. Je suis contente de te rencontrer Marie Louise. Mais je t'en prie, ne me vouvoie pas, ça me met mal à l'aise. Appelle-moi Liselotte, d'accord ? Dit-elle gentiment en riant presque, visiblement de bonne humeur.

-Merci beaucoup Liselotte. Et je parle aussi pour Anne Marie qui aime énormément son poney. Elle veut en faire tout les jours, et j'étais obligée de la retenir lors des jours de pluie pour ne pas qu'elle aille le rejoindre en courant. Rit elle. J'ai vraiment envie que l'on prenne du temps pour faire connaissance. »

La plus jeune finit sa phrase sur un large sourire qui finit d'emballer l'instinct maternelle de la seule femme présente, ainsi que la fierté du père. Sa fille se débrouillait très bien.

Enfin, Marie Louise se tourna vers le deuxième homme présent qui attendait son tour bien patiemment. Elle salua le blond poliment avec une légère inclination à laquelle répondit le salué. Il avait sur ses lèvres un fin sourire malicieux et portait dans ses yeux un pétillement de curiosité.

« Enchanté, Marie Louise.

-Philippe de Lorraine. Mais tout le monde me surnomme Chevalier. »

Liselotte cligna des yeux, cela devait bien être la première fois qu'elle entendait son prénom. Elle se tourna vers le brun qui eut un haussement d'épaule et cet air qui voulait dire « bah quoi », qu'il savait faire mieux que quiconque. La jeune fille rit et fit une remarque sur le prénom qui était semblable à celui de son père auquel répondit le blond ironiquement avec un petit rire.

« Connaissez-vous mon père depuis longtemps ?

-Oui, depuis quelques années maintenant. Alors, il ne vous a jamais parlé de moi ? Oh, Philippe, tu es méchant. Dit-il faussement boudeur.

-Disons que, je n'en ai pas trouvé l'utilité. Répondit l'appelé tout en s'approchant de sa « petite famille ».

-Oh, mais si, mon père m'a déjà parlé de vous. Une fois, il y a longtemps je crois, il vous a mentionné comme partant en Italie.

-En Italie ? Je t'ai manqué à ce point ? Ronronna le blond tout en se tournant vers son amant qui gardait son verre à la main et qui c'était arrêté à côté de lui.

-Et oui, il faut croire. Répondit le brun avec un ton ironique.

-En tout cas, je salue votre mémoire mademoiselle. C'était il y a quatre ans tout de même.

-Merci. Appelez-moi Marie Louise, vraiment.

-Dans ce cas, je vous interdis de me vouvoyer.

-Très bien. Rit elle.

-Et qu'a-t-il dit ?

-Que vous lui manquiez. Au fait, qui êtes vous pour mon père ? Il ne vous a pas vraiment présenté. De plus, vous avez l'air très proche. »

Un long silence gênant s'installa durant lequel Liselotte se dirigea lentement vers le buffet pour leur tourner le dos et Philippe et Chevalier regardèrent sur le côté, cherchant la réponse la plus adaptée. Tournant la tête sur le côté, Marie Louise comprit qu'elle avait jetée un froid, et, embarrassée par ce qu'elle avait créée, elle voulu s'excuser mais se fit devancer par le Chevalier.

« Amis, nous sommes de très bon amis de longue date. N'est-ce pas ? » Dit-il en jetant un regard vers Philippe.

Visiblement, ça ne semblait pas la convaincre car elle fronça les sourcils, songeuse, avant d'en hausser un en direction de son père. D'accord, elle semblait avoir comprit que quelque chose clochait, elle était aussi maligne que son père celle là, malheureusement.

« Oui, oui nous sommes amis ma princesse. »

S'empressa de valider le brun avec un grand sourire. Bien qu'elle n'était en rien convaincue, elle répondit à son père par le même geste, se disant qu'elle aurait bien la réponse plus tard. Enfin, c'est la conclusion qu'elle aurait pu avoir, néanmoins elle était tout de même peinée de voir que son père lui mentait et comme elle se trouvait être têtue…

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ?

-Mais parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire ma puce.

-Hum. »

Elle n'était pas du tout convaincue. Pourquoi avoir été mal à l'aise alors ? Elle ne dit rien de plus, se contentant de souffler et de sourire pour la forme.

Au fur et à mesure du silence, tout le monde se retrouvait à se demander ce qu'il devait faire, se regardant les uns les autres en se posant des questions silencieuses. C'est Liselotte qui prit l'initiative de couper cette situation pesante en proposant à la plus jeune de visiter le château et d'aller voir sa chambre, ce que la brunette accepta avec joie.

Une fois les deux femmes parties, le Chevalier se posta face à Philippe qu'il agrippa par la taille et qu'il rapprocha de lui d'un coup sec, le faisant sourire. Possessif, il embrassa son amant, posant le verre de celui-ci sur le buffet pour pouvoir accentuer leur baiser. Reprenant de l'air, le blond se détacha d'un brun taquin qui ne demandait que plus. Sortant de sa contemplation amoureuse des yeux bleus de l'autre, le blond rit un peu avant de briser le silence qui se fit agréable cette fois-ci.

« Elle a ton caractère et elle est maligne, tu le sais ça ?

-Oui, malheureusement. Sourit le brun, tentant de capturer les lèvres du blond qui se dérobait.

-Elle finira par l'apprendre. Remarqua amèrement le Chevalier.

-On verra au moment venu. Ne t'en fais pas, tout se passera en temps et en heure. J'espère juste qu'elle l'apprendra quand nous l'aurons décidé. »

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Et voilà ! Qu'est ce que vous en dites ? Pas trop niais ? ^^ Je n'espère pas en tout cas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais l'image d'un papa poule réservé pour Philippe me fait rire. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez de votre côté ? ^^ J'aimerais bien faire une suite, mais j'hésite. Alors je vous laisse le choix ou plutôt, les choix. Que dites-vous d'un autre OS où Marie Louise découvre le petit secret de son papa ? Ou bien, pourquoi pas les premiers pas de la puce ? Ou alors, un noble qu'elle aime bien mais qui n'est pas forcément ce qu'elle croit avec un Philippe grincheux et surprotecteur et un Chevalier, qui, bizarrement, grince des dents ? Ou peut-être les trois propositions ! Dites-moi ! ^^**_

 _ **Big bisous à tous et à toutes mes crapauds de calamars baveux à la famille d'alpaga !**_


	19. Un pas après l'autre

Versailles Drabble :

Un pas après l'autre :

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Bon, vous le vouliez, vous l'avez ! Marie Louise fait sa grande entrée à la cour de Versailles ! Yay ! Alors, comment va réagir notre petite devant tout ces hypocrites ? Va t'elle être forte comme son papa et réussir à s'imposer ? Ou va t'elle s'écraser, surement trop timide ou se sentant trop faible devant tout ces requins ? Vous le verrez dans ce chapitre où Madame de Montespan est encore la maitresse de Louis et Claudine est encore en vie. (Tu me manques petite médecin). Allez, tout de suite, le chapitre !**_

Se levant difficilement de son lit après une courte nuit de sommeil, la brunette replaça une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, regardant avec de petits yeux ensommeillés la servante souriante qui venait de la réveiller.

Elle s'étira un peu à la manière d'un chat, allongeant son corps et s'approcha de la rouquine qui tenait sa toilette du jour, un premier cadeau de son père. Il s'agissait d'une magnifique robe d'un bleu-gris brillant, décorée de pierres transparentes mais pas moins chères qu'un quelconque rubis. Elle eut un énorme sourire en la voyant. Elle venait à peine d'arriver la veille que déjà, son père lui faisait une démonstration de son affection en lui offrant un présent des plus chères et long à faire, montrant, si l'on pensait un temps soit peu aux délais, qu'il l'attendait depuis longtemps. Cachant son sommeille, elle salua chaleureusement la femme chargée de l'habiller d'une voix douce.

OoOoOoO

Devant les portes lourdes, elle hésita un instant. À ces côtés, Liselotte la poussait gentiment, une main sur son épaule. Elle la fixa de ses grands yeux bleus.

« Allez ma belle, ne t'en fais pas. Tout va bien se passer.

-Pourquoi papa n'est pas là.

-Il a eu un empêchement, ton oncle voulait le voir, il te rejoindra plus tard. »

Marie-Louise hocha la tête puis poussa les bois peints, tiquant tout de même un peu.

La pièce était magnifique, comme décorée de milles couleurs par les peintures de maîtres aux murs et sur le plafond, ainsi que par les fauteuils, les tables et les robes de ces dames qui gloussaient allègrement en compagnie de leurs amies ou de ces messieurs. Elle détailla un temps tentures et dorures qui recouvraient les murs, se faisant voir lorsqu'un tableau ne les recouvraient pas.

Le salon était plein de vie, grouillant comme une ruche en plein travail, mais ici, les abeilles ne se tuaient pas à la tache, elles dépensaient, jouaient, aguichaient, charmaient ou faisaient montre de leur esprit.

Elle fut sortie de sa contemplation par des gloussements venant d'en face, près de l'autre porte. Elle regarda vers cette direction et y vit une femme magnifique, assise dans une robe aux teintes kakis sur un fauteuil rouge et brodé de doré, entourée d'une petite dizaine de femmes qu'elle semblait amuser.

Marie-Louise commençait à se diriger vers la source du bruit lorsqu'une main la retint. Elle se tourna vers Liselotte qui lui fit signe de se rapprocher d'elle.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ?

-Fait attention à elle.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Mme de Montespan. Favorite numéro une du roi et princesse de la cour. Ce n'est vraiment pas une femme recommandable au niveau de la morale. Fais attention à toi ma toute belle si tu t'approches d'elle. Elle est aussi aimable qu'une vipère. »

La petite acquiesça et sourit à sa belle mère, la rassurant quelque peu. Elle allait y aller, il fallait qu'elle l'approche si elle voulait se faire des connaissances et une place de choix.

 _« Fais attention à certaine femme. Elles pourraient te tester devant tout le monde, souvent ce sont les plus écoutées. Ne te laisses pas faire. Rentre dans leur jeu en retournant la situation, ne te laisse pas surplomber par l'émotion, joue avec la ruse, tu sais le faire, je le sais, enfin, si tu tiens toujours bien de moi et de ta mère bien sûr. Mais s'il te plait, dans la mesure du possible, soit raisonnable. Ne t'aventure pas trop par là. Voit simplement à quoi ressemble le monde et n'essaie pas d'être combative. D'accord ? Désolé de ne pas venir avec toi pour cette fois. Liselotte est de bon conseil, elle t'accompagnera. »_

Désolé papa, être raisonnable ce n'était pas de ses cordes. Après tout, depuis quand la famille royale était raisonnable ? Elle allait s'approcher de celle qui substituait la reine, et elle savait pertinemment comment l'approcher.

« Mais je suis étonnée. Au vu de son père plutôt féminin, je m'attendais presque à un petit homme dans une robe. »

Toute les poules caquetèrent, se joignant au faux trait d'esprit qui n'était qu'une simple critique grave et sans raison. C'était simplement gratuit. Comme elle n'entendit que la fin, Marie-Louise ne comprit pas de qui elle parlait, plaignant simplement la pauvre nouvelle déjà dans la ligne de mire par sa féminité, ainsi que le pauvre père de cette demoiselle, qui devait sans cesse subir les critiques.

La brunette tenta de se faire une place, bloquée par une dame de plutôt grande envergure qui bougeait ce qui lui servait de fesses sous son nez sans la moindre gêne. Elle se racla la gorge, mais rien n'y fit. Alors, en désespoir de cause et énervée de ne pas pouvoir être vue, elle se décida, à la place, de parler. Elle se racla de nouveau la gorge, puis.

« Excusez-moi ? »

Rien. Bon eh bien.

« Excusez-moi ! »

Certains nobles d'autres tables, intrigués, se retournèrent, puis se reconcentrèrent sur leur activité avec un petit commentaire comme quoi il s'agissait de la fille de monsieur sous le regard de celle-ci, qui se faisait neutre, mais tout de même froid et quelque peu dur. Son père. En tout cas, c'était bien la sorte d'œillade qui invitait tout le monde à l'ignorer. La grosse dinde se poussa, lançant un œil noir à celle qui les avaient ainsi dérangées.

Son assurance venait de redescendre sous cet œil. Non, tout commençait maintenant, ne pas se démonter. Elle n'allait pas se faire soumettre par une idiote qui n'entendait rien. Elle fit un petit sourire forcé bien sentit à la femme qui s'excusa en reconnaissant la fille de Monsieur. Elle se décala au même moment qu'une voix qui s'élevait.

« Oh, mais ne serait-ce pas notre chère mademoiselle ? Nous parlions justement de vous. »

Dit la Montespan d'une voix moqueuse, faisant glousser certaines de ses poules. Alors, elle ne cachait même pas ses méchancetés. Pourquoi ainsi traiter son père ? Et elle, qu'avait-elle à voir là dedans ? Non, cette question pour plus tard. Elle devait se concentrer. Visiblement, cette rencontre allait tout être sauf aimable.

« Oh, et que disiez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle le plus poliment possible, imitant à merveille le sourire éclatant de sa mère, celui de confiance, celui qui montrait qu'elle ne se doutait d'aucune méchanceté.

-Rien de bien spécial. Simplement que l'on avait hâte de voir de qui vous héritiez le plus. Caquètement. Après tout, notre curiosité est piquée au vif avec l'arrivée d'une nouvelle femme. Elle était suffisante et orgueilleuse, mais maligne, elle semblait la sonder, elle voulait voir ses failles. Ne pas se laisser démonter.

-Et donc ? Je dois penser, au vue de vos rires que l'imagination ne devait pas trop être avantageuse à mon égard. Se montrer maligne, bien.

-Mais non, pas du tout, nous disions justement que vous faire part de nos pensées à propos d'autres demoiselles vous enchanterais. Bien rattrapé, un duel semblait être lancé.

-Vous vous plaisez à vous moquer des autres ? Demanda-t-elle avec une moue triste, semblant un peu accusateur. Montespan était sur la pente de la victoire et de la domination. Trop facile, enfin, elle le pensait.

-Oh, mais vous savez, nous ne disons rien de méchant. Elle en rirait. Gloussements. Se concentrer, pas de regard noir, se concentrer.

-Vraiment ? Elle semblait soucieuse. Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce qui m'a semblé. Elle prenait un air faussement innocent.

-Ce qui vous a semblé ? Que voulez-vous dire ? Les caquettements avaient cessés. Si Montespan cachait sa mauvaise posture à merveille, les poules, elles, commençaient à blanchir. Si vite ? Trop facile.

-Eh bien oui, je ne penses pas que ça lui aurait plus ou qu'elle en aurait rit. En tout cas, dans son cas, je ne rirais pas.

-De qui parlez-vous ? » Tiens, les poules se fixaient avec un air grave.

Un silence se fit, les deux femmes se regardaient en chien de faïence, elles se testaient, attendant la première faute de l'autre ou le premier blanc. Montespan souriait narquoisement, maligne la petite. Maligne, mais surement trop faible. Elle semblait avoir la personnalité douce d'Henriette, il serait facile de se faire pardonner à la moindre erreur, ou au pire, se faire ignorer. Si elle avait la personnalité de son père, par contre, il serait plus difficile de se faire oublier. Philippe avait tendance à être un peu plus attaquant et, sauf avec son frère et son amant, rancunier. Intiment, elle espérait qu'elle ne l'ait pas entendue. La gamine avait eu un sourire victorieux.

« Eh bien, je ne crois pas que la remarque que vous avez faite de cette fille au père si féminin qu'elle devrait ressembler à un petit homme en robe, l'aurait amusée. En fait, je pense même qu'elle en serait offusquée. N'est-ce pas ?»

Le silence se fit, le sourire de la brunette aux pénétrants yeux bleus devint faux et ses prunelles faussement innocentes. Le caractère de son père, voilà ce qu'elle avait. Elle fit une petite moue, celle qui ressemblait à son père, celle qui voulait dire qu'elle allait le plus innocemment du monde vous ironiser et vous démolir à la moindre remarque. L'enfant montrait son vrai visage.

« Ah moins que vous parliez de moi ? Oh, alors c'est donc ça, j'étais ce sujet qui vous faisait ainsi glousser. Eh bien, mesdames, je suis heureuse d'avoir un temps soit peu, pu vous occuper. Mais dites-moi, s'ennuie-t-on à ce point ici ? Je veux dire, se moquer ainsi de ceux que vous vous devez respecter sans même les connaître et de jeunes filles qui demandent un peu de respect et un temps soit peu de reconnaissance, toutes perdues qu'elles sont dans ce nouveau monde, est la seule de vos occupations qui vous permet de ne pas vous ennuyer ?

-Je vous en prie mademoiselle. Voulu se rattraper la favorite en situation gênante, comme montré par son rire qui se faisait nerveux et étranglé. Je ne voulais pas vous vexer, ce n'était qu'une petite remarque, rien de plus. Une simple plaisanterie. Aïe, l'enfant gagnait.

-Une simple plaisanterie hein ? Elle soutint son regard avec des prunelles sarcastiques, elle la prenait pour une abrutie. Sachez, madame, que vos soit disant « plaisanteries », ne me plaise pas et sont loin de me plaire. Sachez que votre place vacante et surement bientôt perdue de première favorite ne vous donne pas le droit d'ainsi critiquer la famille royale. Famille, qui, au vu de votre amant, vous êtes censée respecter et ce, plus qu'une quelconque autre. Alors, madame, la prochaine fois, gardez vos plaisanteries pour vous. »

Elle avait, en parlant, fait de grands gestes théâtraux de la main et du bras, avançant son buste vers l'adulte, sans même se démonter, montrant une puissance surprenante pour un si jeune âge.

Un silence de mort tomba, sans le savoir, elle venait encore une fois d'attirer, non pas l'attention de quelques nobles, mais de tout ceux qui étaient présent. Montespan était bouche bée, elle ne savait visiblement que dire. Touchée, elle l'avait renvoyée à sa place, elle avait gagné cette bataille, enfin, presque, ça ne se finissait pas là.

« Avez-vous lu l'Étiquette ? Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, voulant entendre la réponse. Ou bien, avez-vous réellement été élevée dans la règle de l'art ?

-P-…Pardon ?

-Je crois avoir mal entendu. Elle approcha son oreille. Peut-être est-ce moi qui entend mal ? »

Sarcastique, à nouveau.

La favorite déglutie et se tourna vers ses compagnes du jour qui étaient blanches comme des linges bien propres et séchés au soleil. Elle se releva avec une mauvaise grâce bien visible. Regarda autour d'elle, puis ravala sa fierté. Elle croisa les jambes puis se pencha légèrement.

« Veuillez m'excusez de cette maladresse mademoiselle. »

Elle se fit répondre par un hochement de tête. Marie-Louise regarda les curieux et leur intima par le même regard qu'avant de retourner à leurs occupations, ce qu'ils firent. Puis, elle se tourna de nouveau vers la vexée qui avait maintenant une revanche en tête. La plus jeune, reprenant le faux sourire de son père et les prunelles joueuses de sa mère, salua d'une voix toujours un peu ironique, la petite assemblée, qui s'était, au préalable, dépêchée de s'excuser.

« Ce fut une joie de vous connaître. La prochaine fois, riez moins fort. Dit-elle, sarcastique, alors que la Montespan serrait dents et poings. Bon, eh bien, bonne journée à vous toutes. »

Elle hocha la tête pour dire au revoir, les regardant toutes, puis partit sous les actes de respect des nobles présents qui s'abaissaient ou se levaient pour la saluer à son passage, se faisant royalement ignorer.

Elle atteint le niveau de sa nouvelle mère blonde qui lui lançait un regard choqué mais agréablement surpris. La brunette lui répondit d'un regard posé et l'invita à quitter le salon, accrochant son bras à celle de Liselotte.

Une fois sorties et les portes de la salle grouillante mais silencieuse fermées, Marie-Louise souffla fortement, décompressant totalement, avant de se tourner avec une petite moue, un grand sourire sur le visage et des yeux qui en disait long sur sa propre surprise, vers Liselotte, qui, au premier contact des prunelles bleues, se mit à rire, amenant la plus jeune à faire de même. Elles allèrent ainsi jusqu'aux appartements princiers, fières de cette petite scène.

OoOoOoO

Arrivants au niveau des grandes portes, les deux hommes se regardèrent. Les œillades des gardes étaient bizarres et la salle, même de l'extérieure, semblait étrangement calme. Ils haussèrent les épaules, puis entrèrent.

À peine furent-ils annoncés et présents que les quelques nobles qui avaient osés ouvrir la bouche se turent rapidement, comme s'ils craignaient les foudres de Monsieur, qui suivant leurs regards, tourna ses yeux bleus en direction de Montespan qui, claquant du talon, le fixa furieusement, les yeux presque haineux. Elle sortit du salon, suivie par le regard soucieux du brun. Il fixa avec un regard neutre, froid et dur les nobles curieux qui reprirent un jeu de carte qui ne fut jamais aussi silencieux. Il porta une œillade perplexe vers son amant partageant visiblement son idée. Que c'était-il passé ? Que Marie-Louise avait-elle fait ?

OoOoOoO

« Tu as été, formidable.

-Merci.

-Tu as vraiment le caractère de ton père. »

Elles se turent. Marie-Louise fit gentiment remarqué que le concerné dont elle avait le caractère n'allait pas être très content en apprenant ce qu'il s'est passé. Liselotte la rassura. Tout se passerait bien.

« Quelqu'un peu m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? »

Les deux femmes se stoppèrent net. Il n'avait ni l'air énerve, ni joyeux, seulement un peu vexé ? Il regarda sa fille qui se ramassait un peu sur elle-même.

« Ta fille a… Comment dire. Marquée son entrée à la cour, ils réfléchiront à deux fois avant de se frotter à elle. Elle cache bien son jeu cette petite maligne. »

Voulu rattraper Liselotte. Un silence se fit, brisé par la voix du brun qui pointa la porte pour illustrer ses dires.

« Madame de Montespan est partie comme une furie en tapant du pied lorsqu'elle m'a vue et les nobles se trouvaient tous silencieux. S'en était presque religieux, peut-être avait-ce un lien ? Tu sais ma princesse, je t'ai demandé de faire attention, pas de terroriser tout le monde. Qu'as tu dis et fait ?

-Je n'ai pas été très raisonnable. Dit-elle en regardant vers le sol et en battant des pieds.

-Qu'as tu fais et dis alors ? »

Demanda-t-il en se mettant à son niveau, fixant ses yeux bleus dans les prunelles semblables de sa fille.

Elle se mit à tout lui raconter, disant mots pour mots ce qu'elle avait entendu, dit, fait et qu'elles attitudes elle eut, son récit étant souvent agrémenté des remarques enjouées de Liselotte, vrai contraste à la scène. À la fin de son aventure, elle refixa ses pieds, si Liselotte avait, elle, bien réagit, son père n'aurait peut-être pas apprécié que sa fille aille d'elle-même à la rencontre de ce genre de femme, surtout si l'unique but d'une telle rencontre était de moucher l'autre. Un petit silence plana durant lequel Philippe fixa sa fille, ne sachant réellement ce qu'il devait penser.

Le Chevalier ne put se retenir plus longtemps et se mit à rire, disant pour s'excuser qu'il s'imaginait sans mal une mini Philippe de quatorze ans moucher une adulte du presque le double de son âge, ainsi que la tête de ladite adulte. Il comprenait mieux la réaction des nobles pour le coup. Marie-Louise se sentit encore plus gênée et leva de petits yeux vers son père qui se dirigeait vers le buffet. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Avait-elle fait une bêtise ?

« Elle est furieuse maintenant. Il souffla. J'ai même crut qu'elle allait me couper la tête. »

Il avait un ton doux, parlant le plus calmement possible. Il se retourna vers sa fille qui tentait de disparaître. Liselotte, elle, fronça les sourcils, la jeune se faisait-elle réprimander, et ceux, même gentiment ? Pourquoi, il lui avait bien dit de se défendre non ?

Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour laisser passer une remarque bien sentie, mais l'enfant la coupa.

« Écoute, je pensais que nous défendre serait une bonne idée. De plus, c'est toi qui m'as dit qu'il fallait que je fasse ma place.

-Et je t'ai aussi demandé d'être raisonnable non ? Il n'était pas fâché du tout. Il semblait juste, inquiet.

-Non, tu m'as dit d'être raisonnable comme maman. Mais je ne veux pas avoir son caractère.

-Alors que veux-tu ? Demanda-t-il d'un souffle, presque lassé, sans quitter son ton quelque peu inquiet, face à sa fille maintenant debout.

-Être comme toi. »

Le temps se figea. Liselotte et Chevalier se lancèrent un regard qui voulait clairement dire « je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici », les faisant sortir de la pièce pour rejoindre celle adjacente, tout de même empreints de curiosité. Philippe eut un blocage. Que venait-elle de dire à l'instant ? Il reposa son verre tout en se raclant la gorge, s'approchant en deux pas de sa fille, se mettant à sa hauteur. Il la scruta un instant puis, ne pouvant réellement cacher son sourire, il rit un peu.

« Tu es vraiment surprenante ma princesse. Tu sais qu'elle ne va pas en rester là. J'ai peur pour toi, il va falloir que tu sois forte, cette garce va vouloir te faire tomber, te trainer dans la boue. Tu vas être son bouc émissaire.

-Elle peut dire ce qu'elle veut, ça ne m'affectera pas. Je me fiche bien de ce qui peut être dit, ils n'ont qu'à m'accepter comme je suis.

-Au moins, tu auras retenu la leçon. »

Elle rit un peu, puis lui sauta dans les bras, contente qu'il ne soit pas fâché. Cette réaction enfantine rappela à Philippe qu'il devrait la suivre et l'avoir à l'œil. Ces femmes risquaient de la déchirer maintenant, elle allait devoir être forte. Petite têtue, elle ne pouvait pas se tenir à l'écart pour une fois. Il souffla, mais sourit tout de même. Sa fille était une battante, mais elle avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre.

« Enfin, ne pense pas tout savoir. Je veux bien t'apprendre comment te tenir, mais il va falloir que tu sois patiente et que tu ne sautes pas d'étapes. D'accord ? On va y aller progressivement, un pas après l'autre. »

OoOoOoO

Elle courut dans les longs couloirs, furieuse, ignorant ceux qui la saluait. Elle n'allait pas en rester là, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Oubliant royalement le garde qui tenta de lui boucher le passage et de la retenir, elle passa les portes, attirant tout les regards vers elle lorsque les portes claquèrent. Elle ne fit attention aux conseillés qui quittaient progressivement la salle et porta son attention toute entière sur un Louis qui ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi sa compagne se retrouvait ainsi énervée, ni pourquoi diable, elle faisait les cent tours du petit espace qu'était la salle. Il se fit couper dans son élan lorsque la voix aigue de la furie s'éleva.

« Elle m'a manquée de respect ! Elle m'a humiliée ! Comment peux-tu laisser passer ça ?

-De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire, ne comprenant réellement le problème, surement une simple querelle entre femme de cour. Enfin, elle ne c'est jamais mis dans un pareil état pour ça.

-De cette petite. La nouvelle ! Elle se tourna vers Louis, l'empêchant d'avancer. Ta famille est vraiment… Ha !

-Ma famille ? Qu'y a-t-il encore ? Il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre et cette situation l'embêtait, tout ce qu'il voulait lui, c'était comprendre et intervenir pour mettre fin au problème au plus vite avant que ça ne dégénère, après tout, sa maîtresse était capable de tout lorsqu'elle était haineuse. Mais quel était le lien avec sa famille, le rapport l'inquiétait, puisqu'il ne le voyait pas.

-Ta nièce, Marie-Louise.

-Hé bien ? Elle venait à peine d'arriver qu'elle avait mit Montespan en furie. Il sourit de nouveau, cette petite était le portrait craché de son père jusqu'au bout.

-Elle m'a humilié ! Devant tout le monde ! Tu dois faire quelque chose ! »

Il souffla, le voilà bon pour une dispute. Soit avec sa furie, soit avec son frère et sa nièce, au choix. La journée s'annonçait être très longue.

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Finiiiiiit ! Alors, il est long ! Mais je l'aime beaucoup. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et si vous le voyez aussi comme ça. Merci d'avoir lu et dites-moi si la réaction de Philippe vous va ou si elle aurait dû être autrement. Prochain chapitre de Marie-Louise, le secret est dévoilé, ou un noble entre dans sa vie ? Dites-moi ! ^-^**_

 _ **Big bisous à tous et à toutes mes versaillais et versaillaises en herbe de printemps d'été sur un dos de licorne avec une crinière de princesse.**_


	20. Maastricht 1

Versailles Drabble

Maastricht

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Et on se retrouve avec une nouvelle petite série de quatre épisodes ! Vu le titre, vous vous doutez bien qui seront les principaux concernés. Enfin, si vous avez vu la saison 2, bien évidemment. Alors, je vais mettre mon spoil alerte pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu. Voilà, c'est mis. Bon, de quoi parle cette histoire ? D'un nouveau couple que l'on aimerait voir canon. Enfin, que ma pote OtakuChocolat et moi aimerait voir canon. Et tout de suite, l'épisode 1 ! Un Philippe dubitatif, un Guillaume qui loge depuis 3 mois à Versailles pour parler d'une ville qui ne lui appartient même pas, un Chevalier et une Liselotte qui ne veulent rien comprendre parce qu'ils ne veulent pas avoir de problème et que « faire chier Philippe, c'est plus drôle », bref, tout le monde devient fou, à part peut être Marshal qui est toujours égal à lui même. Venez découvrir ces joyeux lurons hauts en couleurs dans cet épisode !**_

« Mais puisque je vous dis que ce n'est pas normal !

-Philippe, calme-toi… Expira la blonde tout en croquant dans un nouvel éclair.

-Que je me calme ?! Vous voulez dire que c'est logique pour vous ?!

-La logique n'est pas politique, tu le sais bien pourtant. Prononça, un macaron à la main, l'autre blonde avec un sourire, sous le petit applaudissement de Liselotte. Merci.

-Excusez moi de vous le faire remarquer mais… trois mois pour discuter du sort d'une ville ?! Ce n'est pas normal ! Une ville qui n'appartient ni à l'un, ni à l'autre en plus !

-Peut-être qu'ils trouvent un terrain d'entente et qu'il est dur de le mettre en place.

-Un terrain d'entente ? Louis ? Et Guillaume d'Orange ? S'entendre ? Vraiment ? Demanda le brun, un sourcil relevé et les yeux plantés dans ceux de son interlocutrice avant de reprendre ses vas et viens incessants.

-D'après tes suppositions, ils ont l'air de très bien s'entendre même. Dis une voix souriante.

-Non, mais, ce n'était qu'une phrase jetée comme ça, au hasard, je n'y croyais pas vraiment.

-Ben, choisit mieux tes « phrases jetées au hasard » la prochaine fois, j'ai faillit m'étouffer avec mon dessert au chocolat. Et arrête de tourner en rond comme ça ! Tu me donnes le tournis !

-Et tu veux que je fasse quoi à la place ?! Répondit, peut-être un petit peu trop haut et violemment le brun qui se retournait vers celle qui s'évertuait à vouloir le calmer.

-Déjà, que tu poses tes fesses sur cette chaise et ensuite, que tu arrêtes de t'énerver pour rien ! Tu passes ton temps à nous hurler dessus qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas sans nous expliquer sur quoi, mis à part du temps, tu poses tes insinuations douteuses. Et aussi « jetées au hasard » soient-elles, ce n'est pas une raison valable et justifiée pour les faires aussi grosses. Tu as failli me tuer. Tu m'écoutes dis ?! POSES-MOI CES FESSES SUR CETTE CHAISE TOUT DE SUITE ! »

S'arrêtant dans sa marche infernale qui se composait de plus d'une centaine de pas, Philippe considéra sa femme avec stupéfaction, puis suivit son ordre sous l'air étonné et le sourire moqueur du Chevalier, qui, assit d'un côté du buffet face au brun, semblait s'amuser de cette scène. Ne trouvant rien à dire devant l'ordre de sa femme qui semblait en ce temps présent, dominante, mais surtout enceinte, Philippe regarda sur le côté, fuyant le visage victorieux de la blonde, qui, placée de l'autre côté de la table garnit, se resservait en pâtisserie.

« Bien. Maintenant, expliques-nous calmement ce qui se passe dans ta tête toute chamboulée par l'énonciation de ton frère. Encore une fois. »

Le brun, ouvrant la bouche, allait donner cette réponse tant attendue, mais se fit couper par sa femme qui avait remarquée ses genoux tressautant due à la nervosité de leur porteur.

« J'ai dis CALMEMENT. »

Il hocha la tête, doucement mais franchement, arrêtant les tremblements de ses genoux. Il ferma les yeux, mettant ses idées en ordre. Une fois fait, il ouvrit ses prunelles rendu plus douces, puis, calmement, il souffla, reprenant ses explications depuis le début.

« Vous n'êtes tout deux pas sans savoir que nous avons accueillit il y a peu le dirigeant de la Hollande. Enfin, il y a peu, d'après Louis. Donc, c'est relatif, comme tout ce qui est affirmé par Louis. Un petit silence se fit, rapidement coupé par de petits rires. Bref, toujours est-il que cela fait depuis trois mois maintenant. Il se releva. Que Guillaume d'Orange loge chez nous. Oh, pardon, chez le Roi. Trois mois, ils ont dû, avec un tel temps, discuter d'un bon nombre de contrats, d'alliances, de villes. Mais malheureusement, non. Car à chaque fois que l'on demande à sa majesté où elle en est avec ses négociations, celle-ci nous répond que les négociations concernant Maastricht continuent tant bien que mal et que son ennemi égal allié, va bientôt la lui céder. Vous me direz, jusque là, rien de bien grave, ce n'est qu'une négociation qui s'étire, qui s'éternise, qu'on en verra bientôt le bout. Premièrement, je vous rappellerais que nous parlons de mon frère et d'un jeune roi aussi ambitieux et fier que lui. Donc, une négociation de trois mois concernant une ville espagnole, je précise, c'est une chose impossible et même inenvisageable pour l'un, comme pour l'autre. Deuxièmement, comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, nous sommes passés en trois mois d'ennemis à alliés, alors, je vous pose la question, s'ils sont devenus alliés comme s'est plut à me le dire mon frère, comment cela se fait-il qu'ils soient toujours en train de parler de Maastricht ! Ils n'ont rien d'autre à dire en temps qu'alliés ?! Je ne sais pas, d'autres terres à se partager, des accords à signer… Enfin, autre chose que stagner sur une affaire qu'ils ne pourront jamais résoudre à moins de se battre contre l'Espagne ! Bref ! mon frère nous cache quelque chose, c'est obligé… »

Il se détourna d'eux, se prenant le menton et sombrant dans une profonde réflexion. Il se fit néanmoins tirer de ses songes par la douce voix de Liselotte, qui, profondément déçue, ne manqua pas de le faire remarquer.

« C'est tout ? Tu veux dire que j'ai faillit mourir étouffée à cause… À cause d'une stupide intuition dû à la présence trop longue d'un homme qui est là pour négocier ?

-Tu nous laisses sur notre faim Philippe… Fit remarquer le Chevalier qui gobait une douceur au chocolat.

-Comment ça « sur notre faim » ? Je le répète, ce n'était qu'une phrase jetée en l'air !

-Ah, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne reste pas « sur ma faim » moi. De toute façon, que ce soit vrai ou non, je refuse d'avoir ce genre d'images en tête !

-Personne ne t'a demandé d'avoir ce « genre d'images en tête » Liselotte. Souffla Philippe en se retournant vers la blonde, visiblement désespéré.

-Je sais, mais je tiens à préciser que je je ne fais pas partit de l'avis de Chevalier ! Hurla presque l'interpellée, aux joues rougies tout en sautant de sa chaise.

-Pourquoi ? Ce « genre d'images » te généraient-elles, ma petite Liselotte ? Serais-tu ce genre de femme prude que tout gênerait ? Fit Chevalier en avançant le haut de son corps vers elle, un grand sourire peint sur le visage.

-Arrêtez ! Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Je ne suis pas si prude au point d'en être gênée. » Lança-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Un silence se fit où elle se sentit visée. Elle réfléchit un instant, se demandant pourquoi son mari lui lançait ce regard indescriptible, mais qui lui indiquait qu'elle était bizarre et aussi pourquoi le Chevalier se retenait de rire.

« Ah bon ? C'est étrange non ? Autant de sincérité à ce sujet venant d'une femme de cour. Et encore plus venant de vous ? Liselotte, je ne vous pensais pas comme ça. Dit le blond sans se départir de sa position, avec une voix des plus rieuse.

-Je ! Je voulais dire, oui, ça me dérange, mais je n'ai pas de problème vis à vis de ce genre de chose ! Enfin, non, je voulais dire, je… Euh… Elle s'arrêta, lançant un regard de détresse vers Philippe qui la fixait avec un sourcil relevé et des yeux qui lui disaient un « de plus en plus bizarre ».

-Je penses que tu devrais t'arrêter là ma grande. Lança le brun tout en la prenant contre lui alors qu'elle se cachait le visage contre sa poitrine, trop gênée.

-Ah bon, pourtant je trouve qu'elle se débrouillait plutôt bien moi. Rit le blond qui s'attira un regard noir de la concernée qui se détachait de son mari. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il s'agissait d'un message à ton égard amour.

-Peux-tu arrêter Chevalier s'il te plait ? Tes remarques me mettent mal à l'aise. Souffla la blonde.

-Je sais, c'est le but. Ronronna le blond tout en se levant de sa chaise.

-NOUS, nous éloignons un peu du sujet principal ! Rappela Philippe.

-Vraiment ? Je pensais qu'on en était plutôt proche pourtant.

-Chevalier, ce n'est pas le moment.

-Quoi ? Une Liselotte gênée parce qu'elle vient de passer pour une petite vicieuse et la supposition que ton frère se ferait, et je cite-…

-Pas besoin de citer ! Coupa la blonde qui s'apprêtait à croquer dans un gâteau crémeux. Ou du moins, pas avant que j'ai finit ma bouchée. Je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver une fois de plus au sol, en train de m'étouffer avec n'importe quoi et l'image de notre souverain qui... Enfin, bref.

-Donc, je disais, et je cite, ignora le Chevalier qui commençait parler comme s'il citait une magnifique phrase tout droit sortie d'une pièce de théâtre, « Taper dans le fond par Guillaume d'Orange. ». Sois dis en passant, nous avons pu voir avec cette phrase, toute la subtilité de ton langage. Quel poète Philippe, franchement. Rit le Chevalier, très amusé par tout ce qui se passait.

-Encore une fois, s'empêcha de s'énerver Philippe, se pinçant l'arrête du nez, ce n'était qu'une phrase jetée en l'air pour montrer qu'il y avait un problème. Je ne le pensais pas vraiment. Bien évidemment que non, mon frère n'entretiendrait jamais ce genre de relation avec un quelconque ennemi-…

-Tu as dis qu'ils étaient devenus alliés. Fit remarquer le blond.

-Ou un quelconque homme en général-…

-Ça dépend mon amour, tu parles du genre humain en général ? Je sous entend par là, Homme avec une majuscule, genre dans lequel les femmes sont comprises ? Car, dans ce cas, les femmes en font parties donc-…

-Je voulais juste vous faire réagir ! C'est tout ! Alors arrête de m'embrouiller l'esprit !

-Ça, pour nous faire réagir, tu nous as bien fait réagir. Tu as failli me tuer. » Clôtura Liselotte, tournée vers les pâtisseries.

Philippe s'arrêta, poussant le plus long soupir de toute sa vie. Ces deux là, quand ils ne voulaient faire aucun effort pour le comprendre et lui faire vivre un enfer, ils se transformaient en génies. Alors si en plus ils s'alliaient… Bon, il avait compris, ses deux personnes de confiances avaient décidées qu'elles ne l'écouteraient pas parler. Ils ont donc décidé que ses doutes n'avaient pas d'intérêt, c'est bon, il avait compris. Ils ne s'attachaient pas réellement à ses paroles, ils voulaient juste qu'il arrête, d'accord.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris, vous avez gagné.

-Quoi trésor ?

-J'arrête, il n'y a rien de louche, tout va bien. Sa présence de trois mois est tout à fait normale, comme le fait de l'avancée soudaine de leur relation devenue amicale et le fait qu'ils parlent toujours de la même chose. J'ai compris. Dit-t-il sèchement, visiblement vexé.

-Pas la peine de te fâcher Philippe. Reprit Liselotte d'une voix douce tout en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule. Écoute. Je peux comprendre que tu t'inquiètes pour ton frère et l'avenir de ton pays, tout comme je peux comprendre que tu n'aimes pas que Louis te cache des choses ou te mentes, et c'est tout à fait normal. Je pense, et Chevalier aussi, que quelque chose de bizarre se passe, c'est vrai, mais il ne faut pas t'alarmer pour autant. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que tu sauras tout en temps et en heure. D'accord ? »

Elle fixait ses prunelles dans celles de son conjoint qui la regardait par dessus son épaule et qui répondit par la même occasion à son sourire timide. Il se retourna totalement et croisa le regard entendu mais tout de même amusé de son blond. Il haussa un sourcil, que préparait-il encore ? Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant d'avoir sa réponse, car déjà, le Chevalier reprenait la parole d'une petite voix chantante.

« Ah, donc on abandonne l'hypothèse de Louis ? Même si on n'y croit pas, on ne peut pas s'en amuser ? »

Liselotte sembla réfléchir un instant avant de relancer la discussion, les mains croisées contre son ventre et un air pincé et condescendant, imitant par là les femmes de cour qu'elle ne pouvait supporter.

-J'ai l'impression que vous êtes le seul à vous en amuser. Chevalier. Répondit de façon faussement autoritaire Liselotte, étonnant Philippe, elle était ironique. Voilà qu'elle jouait le jeu maintenant, n'était-elle pas auparavant gênée ?

-Réellement ? Donc, si je suis seul, ça veut dire que vous êtes tous contre un petit pari ? Continua le blond avec une petite mine qui se voulait boudeuse.

-Un pari ?! S'étrangla le brun. Mais, même si c'est factice… Pourquoi ?

-J'en suis !

-Liselotte ?!

-Bien, alors pour quoi pariez-vous Madame ? Pour ou contre un roi aux penchants masculin ? Poursuivait l'amant tout en ignorant son homme.

-Hum, je dirais pour ! Je parie mille !

-Mille pour ?! Voilà qui est bien étonnant venant de votre part madame. Je voulais justement voter contre.

-Pourquoi avoir lancer le pari alors ? S'étonna Philippe tout en se tournant vers son blond qui lui mit une main sur la joue.

-Par ce que je pensais que TU, allais voter pour mon ange. Après ta petite phrase « jetée en l'air ». Tu sais, « se faire taper dans la fond par Guillaume d'Orange », tout ça…

-C'est bon, je craque ! Dit-il en chassant la main de Chevalier. Vous savez quoi ? Je pars prendre l'air ! Je n'en peux plus de vous deux !

-Mais pourtant, tu nous aimes non ?

-Liselotte, ne suis pas son exemple ! »

Et c'est après ces derniers mots que le brun ferma la porte, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Ils étaient vraiment irrécupérables.

OoOoOoO

Dans la salle du conseil, deux mois plus tôt, deux monarques parlaient, entourés des conseillés du Français. Tout le monde était tendu, tous voulaient que la situation s'améliore pour pouvoir passer à autre chose. Mais visiblement, le souhait allait être reporté, aucuns des deux dirigeants nous voulaient abandonner ses conditions et Louis se montrait des plus exigeant. Fatigué par la même discussion qu'il entretenait maintenant depuis un mois, Louis voulu mettre les choses au clair dès le début de la réunion. Si à la fin de cette réunion, rien ne s'améliorait ou changeait d'une quelconque manière, il mettrait fin aux négociations et renverrais l'Hollandais chez lui. C'est donc d'une voix lasse, fatiguée, mais tout de même autoritaire qu'il débuta cette négociation qui s'annonçait être mouvementée.

« Guillaume, je ne le répèterais pas encore une fois. La seule condition pour une quelconque alliance, c'est Maastricht !

-Et je vous le dis encore une fois, cette ville appartient aux espagnols ! Combien de fois dois-je vous le répéter ?! »

Louis ne dit rien. Puis complètement lassé, il regarda vers le bas, cherchant ce qu'il pourrait faire ou dire. Une phrase classique lui vint, ainsi qu'une proposition qui sortit malgré lui.

-Autant de fois que nécessaire. J'ai une proposition, peut-être vous plaira t-elle, ou peut-être pas. Nous pouvons toujours trouver d'autres arrangements. Ne pensez-vous pas ?

-Lesquels ? Demanda le brun, méfiant mais curieux, avec un sourcil relevé. »

Un silence s'installa où Louis regarda un temps ses conseillers avec un regard neutre et indescriptible avant d'ordonner d'une voix blanche.

« Sortez, tout de suite. »

Étonnés, mais respectueux, tous ainsi que Bontemps et Marshal quittèrent la salle de conseil sous le regard un peu mal à l'aise du Hollandais. Qu'avait prévu le français ? Pour toute réponse, Louis se releva et se dirigea vers une porte dérobée qu'il ouvrit. Il se retourna vers un Guillaume méfiant et toujours aussi curieux, puis demanda d'une voix joueuse.

« Vous venez ? »

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Voilà ! C'était la première partie ! En espérant que vous avez aimé ce petit chapitre et que vous accueillerez bien le prochain. Ah, pour la suite, LEMON EN VUE ! Donc, bah, voilà, voilà. ^^ Vous êtes prévenus. Dites-moi vos avis par Review, je me nourris de ça ! XD**_

 _ **Big bisous à tous et à toutes mes alpagas des montagnes sableuses enneigées !**_


	21. Maastricht 2

Versailles Drabble

Maastricht #2

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Hey ! Et me voilà de retour avec le chapitre 2 de Maastricht ! Alors, après l'intervention de Philippe et un pari plus que douteux, nous retrouvons nos héros avec, pour commencer, un merveilleux petit Lemon, si, si ! Donc, tout de suite, la suite de vos programmes !**_

La lumière coulait à flot des fenêtres de la salle du conseil et semblait accuser les deux hommes qui s'embrassaient avidement. Jamais, de toute sa vie et de tout les péchés qu'il aurait pu commettre, l'un d'entre eux n'aurait penser pouvoir commettre celui-là. Mais dieu, que c'était agréable. Il soupira tandis que l'autre lui mordillait le cou, lui laissant assez rapidement une marque violacée, seule témoin de cet acte qui pouvait paraître, aux yeux des autres, honteux, mais, à ce moment, qui pouvait s'en soucier ?

Bientôt, le marqué sentit les lèvres de son conjoint quitter la peau laiteuse de son cou pour attaquer celle de son torse, le faisant se cambrer un peu. Il laissa échapper un glapissement en sentant le brun descendre de plus en plus bas et les mains de celui-ci glisser le long de ses hanches pour atteindre ses cuisses nues qu'il écarta doucement.

Taquin, le brun s'amusait à embrasser l'intérieure de ses cuisses, à en choisir une qu'il mordillait, léchait, laissant ses marques sur cette peau encore trop vierge à son gout avant de s'attaquer à l'autre, lui faisant subir les mêmes outrages, guettant les réactions de son conjoint qui fermait les yeux et entrouvrait la bouche, soufflant fortement.

Le brun sourit, il avait réussi à faire tomber les défenses de son amant, il était à sa merci. Laissant ce qui le divertissait jusque là, le brun, les yeux emplis de luxure, attendis que l'autre ouvre les siens pour rencontrer des prunelles aussi bleues que celles qu'il possédait, qui semblaient demander plus et toujours plus.

N'hésitant maintenant plus depuis un certain temps quand à la marche à suivre, le brun remonta vers la bouche de son amant, non sans certains arrêts sur son ventre, le faisant frissonner sous ses lèvres, et cambrer au contact de ses mains qui remontaient depuis le creux de ses reins jusqu'à ses épaules avec une extrême lenteur. Continuant son ascension, le brun s'attaqua de nouveau au cou à la peau fragile de son amant, sachant par là qu'il aurait la réaction souhaitée.

Il retint un cris en sentant les dents du brun sur sa carotide, faisant attention à ce que personne ne puisse les entendre à l'extérieure de ces murs décorés de doré et de milles autres couleurs, de ce lieu devenu d'un coup le théâtre d'un acte secret.

Une vague de gémissements se fit entendre. Prit par surprise, il ne put retenir ce qu'il voulait conserver dans le fond de sa gorge, en sentant son amant lui titiller son anneau de chair en le retraçant d'un doigt lent avant de le pénétrer d'un coup. Le voilà qui haletait en même temps que de gémir, les yeux fermés, il se concentrait sur la sensation du doigt qui se trouvait maintenant être deux et qui faisaient un mouvement en ciseaux. Il gémissait, grognait, soufflait, perdant presque la tête entre la sensation des doigts experts et des lèvres joueuses de son amant qui s'évertuait à le rendre fou.

Et puis, alors qu'il allait craquer, tout s'arrêta. Il grogna de mécontentement en sentant le vide produit et fixa son brun qui, pour toute réponse, l'embrassa en le pénétrant lentement. Il eut le souffle coupé, se cambrant et écarquillant les yeux due au plaisir qui le saisit d'un coup.

Il sourit se laissant emporter dans l'abandon qui le faisait crier, soupirer, presque supplier. Plus vite, plus fort, le plaisir montait, lui faisait tout oublier.

Oublier là où il était, ce qui l'entourait, la possibilité que l'on puisse l'entendre. Seul son amant et son plaisir comptaient.

Ils se sourirent, de ce sourire complice qu'eux seuls pouvaient avoir, ce sourire de ceux qui partagent un secret qu'eux seuls pourraient comprendre.

Avide de contact plus ardents, plus passionnés, ils celèrent leurs lèvres partageant un fougueux baisé sauvage, témoin de toute la passion qu'il partageaient.

Les coups étaient rapides, désordonnés, chacun perdait pied, s'égaraient du sens de la réalité, oubliaient totalement gardes, nobles et ouvriers qui pourraient les entendre, ils étaient seuls, ici, et maintenant, ils étaient libres de toutes responsabilités, de tous devoirs.

Pour un instant, ils vivaient.

Au travers de deux trous dissimulés entre les multiples décorations murales, une paire d'yeux bleus voyaient ce qui se passait. Fébrile, leur porteur se détacha de son poste pour refermer le faux mur qui cachait lesdits trous et se tourner vers sa partenaire qui était aussi choquée que lui. Qu'avaient-ils vus ? Qu'avaient-ils vus ? Ils allaient se faire tuer.

OoOoOoO

En entrant dans ses appartements, Philippe crut que l'hiver était arrivé. À moins que ce ne soit le temps du jugement dernier.

Assis dans un mutisme glacial l'un à côté de l'autre et le visage aussi blanc que les premières neiges, Liselotte et Chevalier regardaient sans voir quoi que ce soit ce qui se trouvait en face d'eux, les yeux vides, ils semblaient être intérieurement morts. Inquiet et mal à l'aise devant cette situation qui lui échappait, le brun s'approcha d'eux, se postant en face sans avoir la moindre réaction. Il se mit à leur niveau en s'accroupissant mais ne réussit tout de même pas à se faire voir. Ils semblaient être sur une pente glissante, on pourrait presque croire à leur exécution prochaine. Il inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté et demanda d'une voix hésitante mais douce pour ne pas les brusquer.

« Tout va bien ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Deux paires d'yeux bleus effrayées se relevèrent vers lui avant de reprendre leur place initiale. Doucement, la main de Liselotte s'ouvrit et elle orienta son bras vers Chevalier avant de dire d'une voix neutre et quelque peu tremblante.

« J'ai gagné le pari. Chevalier, tu me dois mille. »

Sans quitter le point invisible qui se trouvait quelque part au loin devant lui, le Chevalier fouilla dans sa poche et en ressortit une petite bourse de cuir qu'il donna à la jeune femme sans un mot, sans un grognement, rien. Liselotte, comme un pantin aux articulations fragiles, plaça son gain sur le buffet qui se trouvait juste derrière eux avant de s'enfoncer de nouveau dans sa position muette.

Philippe ne dit rien, se contentant d'observer la scène avec les sourcils froncés. Un pari ? Oh non, ils n'allaient tout de même pas lui faire croire à cette bêtise ? Il crut au début à une mauvaise plaisanterie mais se rendit bien vite compte qu'au vu de la réaction de l'un comme de l'autre, la plaisanterie n'était pas de mise. Ils étaient sincères, et c'est ce qui le fit douter, et s'ils avaient raison ? Et s'il avait eu raison ? Et si son frère entretenait une relation charnelle avec… Non, peut-être s'agissait-il d'un autre pari et que les deux avaient, de ce fait, provoqué la colère d'un quelconque noble, ce qui expliquerait leur air effrayé, peut-être ne veulent-ils pas être prit. Oui, ça devait être ça. Il se redressa, quittant sa moue pensive et demanda simplement pour se rassurer, pour s'enlever un doute, tout en s'approchant du buffet pour se prendre un verre de vin rouge.

« De quel pari parles-tu Liselotte ? »

Un silence se fit. Il attendit un peu, avant que la remarque de sa femme ne le fasse se retourner.

« Tu le sais très bien. » Dit-elle avec un air assuré et presque sur le ton de l'évidence.

Il fixa sa femme qui s'était, avec Chevalier, retournée vers lui. Il se retint de lâcher son verre, ce n'était pas possible.

« Philippe, commença Chevalier avec le même ton calme que son amant plus tôt, mais avec encore de l'appréhension et de la crainte dans la voix. On les a vu.

-Vu. Se contenta-t-il de dire en assimilant les informations.

-Oui, dans la salle du conseil. Commença timidement Liselotte, les rôles s'inversaient.

-Le faux mur est resté ouvert et comme nous entendions ton frère faire d'étrange bruit… »

Le blond s'arrêta, Philippe venait de se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil, les yeux dans le vide. Ce n'était PAS possible.

« Philippe. Reprit Chevalier. On a peur maintenant. »

Le brun se redressa, regardant son amant. De quoi avait-il peur ?

« Et si ton frère le savait que l'on se trouvait là ? Continua Liselotte.

-Et s'il savait que l'on avait vu ce qui s'était passé ?

-C'est que…Pour moi, commença Liselotte, je ne risque pas grand chose comme je suis ta femme. Mais pour Chevalier…Il risque gros, surtout qu'il s'est déjà fait remarquer. » Finit-elle, appuyée par les yeux apeurés et implorants du blond visé.

Le cadet ne dit rien. Après tout, s'ils disaient vrai il n'y avait rien à dire. S'ils disaient vrai, ils avaient raison d'avoir peur, c'était légitime. Mais…

« Pourquoi avoir regarder alors ? »

Ils ne dirent rien, baissant simplement et honteusement la tête. Bon ce n'était rien, après tout, son frère, d'après leurs dires, n'avait qu'à pas attirer l'attention, il n'avait qu'à être moins bruyant. Il posa son verre sur une petite table à ses côtés et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

Ce n'était pas vrai, ils se sont trompés, ils ont forcément vu autre chose, quelqu'un d'autre, pas vrai ?

OoOoOoO

Les deux rois quittèrent la salle du conseil, saluant ministres et conseillers qui félicitaient leur monarque pour cette négociation rudement menée, bien qu'ils n'avaient pas eu ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils l'auraient surement la prochaine fois. Louis hocha simplement la tête et leur fit un signe qui leur intimait de s'en aller. Bontemps et Marshal observèrent leur roi et celui d'Hollande avant de suivre le mouvement sous un nouveau geste de leur monarque. Alors, que tout le monde le quittait peu à peu, le châtain se retourna vers Guillaume qui le fixait avec un visage neutre, l'imitant à merveille.

Ils attendirent que les couloirs soient vides pour se sourire de façon complice. Puis, regardant au préalable si personne ne pouvait les voir ou les entendre, Guillaume prit la parole d'un ton un peu préoccupé.

« Dis-moi, tu es sûr que personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé ce matin ? »

Louis rit un peu avant de lui dire de façon assuré que personne ne passait par la salle de conseil en fin de matinée.

« Et puis, de tout façon, comment veux-tu que qui que se soit nous voient ?

-Je ne sais pas moi. Dit-il de façon sarcastique, cherchant faussement un argument déjà tout fait. Peut-être grâce au faux mur que tu as fait construire et qui cache les deux trous qu'il y a dans le mur.

-Mais il était fermé. Sourit le français. Et puis comment tu en arrives à des suppositions pareilles ?

-Ou peut-être que quelqu'un a pu nous entendre et se poser des questions. Continuait l'autre.

-Mais puisque je te dis que personne ne vient jamais en fin de matinée dans cette aire du château. Ils sont tous aux salons ou dans leurs appartements.

-Et si quelqu'un était en retard. Hein ? C'est possible tu sais. Il ou elle passe et là, il ou bien elle, toujours, aurait pu entendre son roi et...

-Et se poser des questions ? Alors tu insinuerais qu'un noble douterait de son roi ? Continuait-il, sur une humeur un peu changeante.

-Oui, pourquoi pas. Suivit le brun qui n'avait pas quitter son ton ironique de toute la discussion.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis ? Tu n'es ici que depuis peu et je te rappel que l'on se trouve dans mon palais. Personne n'a à rediscuter mon pouvoir et tout les nobles se trouvant ici le savent. Si tu ne crois pas en leur fiabilité chez toi, c'est ton problème, mais sache qu'ici, tout le monde sait ce qu'il ne faut pas faire et ce que l'acte simple de m'espionner durant toute activité pourrait leur faire vivre, tout comme le fait de douter de moi d'ailleurs. Maintenant arrête, si c'était pour craindre à se point d'être vu, tu aurais dû refuser. Dit d'un ton sec Louis.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver, ce n'était qu'une supposition, c'est tout. J'avais juste une intuition, une simple intuition. Je ne voulais pas spécialement te remettre en question. »

Sourit-il gentiment, et presque d'un air charmeur, aguicheur ou lubrique, montrant qu'il ne voulait en rien se fâcher avec le châtain. Louis souffla, puis, après un petit sourire, lui prit la main, l'entraînant à sa suite jusqu'à ses appartements.

OoOoOoO

« Oh et puis Guillaume à des yeux ! Lança le Chevalier.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu as vu ses yeux ? Demanda Liselotte, suspecte, tout en croquant dans une sucrerie.

-Oh, oui, sûrement pendant une minute ou deux. »

Dit le blond sans réellement se rendre compte de ce qu'il avançait. Liselotte fit de gros yeux en direction de Philippe qui, des prunelles aussi grosses qu'elle, se demandait si son amant était vraiment intelligent. Il était choqué, c'est tout, ça allait progressivement monter.

« Donc, tu veux dire que…S'étrangla Liselotte. Qu'il nous a vu ?! »

Le Chevalier perdit son sourire et devint aussi blanc qu'un linge et eut le même blocage que Liselotte qui se rendit compte de la réelle situation en posant sa question et en voyant le sourire de Chevalier s'effacer. Philippe se pinça l'arrête du nez. Mais ce n'étais pas vrai, c'était quoi ces boulets ? Il leva les yeux vers eux, comprenant qu'ils étaient repartis dans leur mutisme de prisonnier voyant la corde ou le bucher. Il reprit sa position initiale, désespéré. Et c'était repartit.

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Et tadaa ! Le chapitre 2 de cette série est finie ! Alors ? Alors ? Bon, pour le chapitre 3, qui est l'avant dernier chapitre, nous aurons des demandes ainsi que des propositions étranges. Attention, langage un peu cru. En même temps, aux vues des demandes que va formuler l'un d'entre eux. Enfin, vous verrez bien, hein ? XD**_

 _ **Bon, bah, on se retrouve vite !**_

 _ **Big bisous à tous et à toutes mes lapins en guimauve sucrée du Vietnam à Panama !**_


	22. Maastricht 3

Versailles Drabble

Maastricht #3

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Bien le bonjour très chers amis. Je vais vous faire lire la troisième partie de cette fiction. Bon alors vous l'avez compris, c'est plutôt chaud pour Louis et Guillaume, mais aussi pour Chevalier et Liselotte qui ont peur des représailles. Et je crois qu'ils ont raison. Mais comment vont faire nos deux blondes pour s'en sortir ? Quelle est la demande tant attendue ? Tout de suite, la réponse à vos questions dans ce merveilleux chapitre ! XD Et nous, on se retrouve en bas. ^-^**_

« Pour la énième fois, où voulez-vous en venir ? Faites vite, je suis pressé et peux patient. »

Suivit depuis ce début de mâtiné, Guillaume d'Orange, roi d'Hollande, fixait la jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus qui lui avait été vaguement présentée comme étant la femme de monsieur. Elle lui parlait maintenant depuis vingt minutes d'un sujet qu'il ne comprenait qu'à moitié, ne l'écoutant pas vraiment, fatigué dès les deux premières minutes de tout les détours qu'elle et l'autre prenaient et comme elle ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser en paix, elle lui fit amèrement regretter ce jour où il l'avait vu comme étant timide et mal à l'aise, la rendant assez inintéressante. Il souffla devant le soudain mutisme de Madame ainsi que le visage quelque peut apeurer de son compagnon qui semblait presque être son frère à ses yeux. Blond, les yeux bleus et indécollable. Bref, tout aussi insupportable. N'en pouvant plus de ce mutisme et connaissant parfaitement la fin de cette discussion car il voyait le sujet abordé, il voulu tourner court à tout ça et se mit à parler.

« Est-ce que les français sont toujours ainsi ? Je veux dire, loquace dès qu'il s'agit d'une futilité incompréhensible et muet lorsque l'on pose une simple question pourtant sérieuse ?

-Je suis allemande à vrai dire.

-Oh, alors laissez-moi vous dire que vous ternissez mon image des allemands, et moi qui croyait qu'ils ne parlaient jamais pour ne rien dire. »

Il sourit, il venait de faire bouillir la jeune femme. Elle ne semblait pas apprécier la remarque et serra des poings. Oh, bien sûr il avait vu qu'elle n'était pas dans son état naturel. Il se doutait bien en la voyant, même peu, qu'elle détestait rumeurs et autres futilités, pas que française qui le faisait toujours un peu rire lorsqu'il se baladait dans les salons du monde. Mais l'énerver était tellement drôle, et puis, il fallait bien qu'il trouve un petit amusement dans cette situation assez lassante. Au moins, avec cette méthode, il était sûr de l'amener au sujet principale plus rapidement, franche et butée qu'elle avait l'air d'être.

« On vous soupçonne d'avoir une relation avec le roi. »

Gagné ! Elle était bien franche. La situation devenait intéressante, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle aurait pu lui présenter le sujet de façon aussi crue. Il se retint de rire, la tête du compagnon de Madame était extrêmement drôle. Il paraissait lui aussi étonné de la franchise de la jeune femme et ne l'appréciait pas trop en ce moment précis. On avait presque l'impression qu'il faisait une prière dans sa tête et il devint de plus en plus apeuré. D'accord, là, ça devenait drôle, ce petit bout de femme faisait enfin ressortir sa nature.

« Ah. Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda faussement surpris et choqué l'homme d'Orange.

-Ne faites pas l'innocent je vous prie. Vous savez très bien, et ce, depuis le début, où je voulais en venir, vous êtes au courant que l'on vous a surpris. »

Il écarquilla un peu les yeux et laissa échapper un petit sourire. Elle venait d'avouer les avoir espionnés, la scène devenait presque surréaliste. Le blond à ses côtés se décomposait, il voulait disparaître mais ne bougeait pas, voulant connaître la fin de cette histoire, de mieux en mieux.

« Oh, alors c'était bien vous ? »

Bien sûr qu'il savait que c'était eux, il les avait à peine regardé qu'une secousse leur a, et ce, très visiblement, parcourue l'échine. D'ailleurs, le sourire crispé de la blondinette bien courageuse lui montrait qu'elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait et en avait visiblement marre d'avoir peur, il avait réussi à l'énerver. Ah, il allait bien rire, plutôt intéressante la jeune femme.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de jouer le faussement surpris avec moi vous savez ?

-Ah oui ?

-Oui.

-C'est vrai, je n'en ai pas besoin. »

Plus ils parlaient et plus l'amusement de Guillaume arrivait au galop. Il finit par souffler, il fallait qu'il mette fin à cette discussion qui, bien qu'amusante, l'ennuyait tout de même un peu, si Louis avait été là, la ! La discussion aurait redoublé d'intérêt. Le visage déconfit de son monarque jaune était vraiment trop drôle.

« Bon, le roi est dans la salle du conseil et m'attends. J'aurais bien aimé continuer cette charmante discussion avec vous, mais je suis, hélas, pris par le temps. Il était ironique.

-Oh, quel dommage. Elle était tout aussi ironique.

-Ha… Il cligna des yeux, lassé. Vous avez de ce fait gagné. Que voulez-vous, ou plutôt, qu'elles-sont vos conditions pour que je ne dise rien.

-Je vais être clair et précise.

-Faites.

-Si vous dites au roi que l'on vous a vu… Je dirais que c'est vous qui nous l'avais dit, en se vantant d'avoir le « dessus » sur les français. »

Elle souriait fièrement, mais Guillaume se demanda si c'était de sa proposition dont elle était fière ou si c'était de son jeu de mot graveleux. Mais tout de même drôle en y réfléchissant. Il sourit d'amusement, elle aurait à coup sûr plus d'impact sur Louis que lui si elle se permettait de lui dire ça.

Soufflant, amusé, il clôt la discussion, les mains sur les poignées d'or de la porte.

« Hé bien, je vais vous plaire. Je ne trouve pas l'intérêt de lui confier ce que vous venez de m'apprendre. »

Sur ces mots, il s'inclinât légèrement, suivit d'une jeune femme heureuse d'avoir eue ce qu'elle voulait, ainsi que d'un Chevalier plus qu'heureux et soulagé de ne pas mourir. Le brun, en fermant la porte, eut un sourire espiègle. Oh non, il n'oserait pas. Si ? Il se tourna vers l'assemblée sans quitter son étirement de lèvre, il revint vers les doubles portes et les ouvrit, voyant avec délice ses deux nouveaux amis.

« Il n'y a pas d'intérêt, en effet, mais je n'ai jamais dit que ce ne serait pas des plus amusant de le faire. »

Il referma les portes après un clin d'œil en direction des mines choquées et déconfites.

« Bon hé bien, qu'attendons-nous ? Nous parlions de Maastricht je crois. Lança le Hollandais, fixant un Louis neutre, sacré acteur, avec des yeux de renard.

-Asseyez-vous. »

Conclut le français, amorçant une longue discussion, qui n'avait, depuis longtemps, plus de réel but.

OoOoOoO

Attrapant la taille de Guillaume, Louis s'amusait à gouter la peau de son conjoint, mordillant, léchant et embrassant sa carotide, arrachant des gémissements de la part de brun, qui, les yeux fermés, haletait doucement. Souriant, le roi soleil avança vers le lit royal, plaçant ses mains sur la boutonnière de la culotte du hollandais, qui reculait, se laissant guider.

« J'ai envie de toi. »

Souffla le châtain, cherchant visiblement à avoir le dessus. Guillaume gémit lorsque le français mordit plus franchement la peau pâle de son cou, mais il le repoussa tout de même en sentant le matelas qui tapait contre l'arrière de ses genoux.

Louis fronça les sourcils après avoir reculé de deux pas.

« Non. »

Dit simplement le roi de Hollande, les bras croisés et un petit sourire des plus insupportables peints sur les lèvres. Louis se sentit bouillir. À chaque fois, à chaque fois ! À chaque fois qu'il entreprenait la chose pour avoir le dessus, à chaque fois, l'autre se dégageait, le poussait et se refusait. Il ne voulait jamais totalement s'abandonner à l'autre…

« Pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai aucune envie de me faire dominer par la France. »

Rit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie, habituellement suivit par son roi, qui visiblement, aujourd'hui, n'en avait nullement envie. Guillaume le comprit et laissa tomber son sourire pour une moue plus préoccupé. Louis, s'étant déplacé, regardait par la fenêtre, se triturant nerveusement les mains. Le brun s'approcha, se plaçant juste derrière lui. Louis semblait céder à la tentation de l'énervement.

« As-tu confiances en moi ? »

Le brun souffla. Louis, en plus d'avoir cédé à la tentation de l'énervement avait visiblement aussi lâché prise devant celle du mélodrame.

« Oui, j'ai confiance en toi.

-Alors pourquoi ? »

Demanda encore une fois le soleil sans se retourner, ce qui permit à Guillaume de lui enserrer la taille et de poser son menton contre le tissu jaune de son manteau. Il ne dit rien pendant un petit moment, jeta un coup d'œil au roi qui ne quittait pas le paysage, puis il examina à son tour, le jardin qui leur faisait face.

« Tu as parlé à ton frère ? »

Louis ne parla pas, détournant un instant les yeux avant de reprendre sa position originale. Il humidifia ses lèvres devenues d'un coup douloureusement sèches, il tritura ses mains, puis après avoir avalé sa salive, il répondit d'un ton neutre.

« Non. Pourquoi veux-tu que je parle à mon frère ? Il regardait ses mains.

-Je ne sais pas, comme ça, pour lui demander un conseil peut-être. »

Lança le brun sans détacher son menton de l'épaule de son homme. Homme qui sourit sans quitter ses mains du regard d'ailleurs.

« Des conseils ? Il jeta un œil sur son épaule.

-Oui. Après tout, tu n'as jamais essayé en sortant de tes habituelles dindes. Il regarda Louis.

-Tu es jaloux ? Rit le français.

-Non. Répliqua instantanément le Hollandais. Juste un peu stupéfaits de la stupidité de certaines et un peu déçu à vrai dire que tu leur as porté un grand intérêt.

-Pour la plupart, ça n'a duré qu'un soir. Fit remarquer Louis sans quitter son sourire.

-Et heureusement d'ailleurs ! Rebondit Guillaume. »

Cette remarque un peu déplacée pour certains eue au moins le mérite de faire rire et de redonner un plein sourire à Louis qui se retourna dans les bras de son homme pour se retrouver face à lui. Il voulu l'embrasser mais le brun se déroba, lui faisant froncer les sourcils.

« Tu vas lui parler quand ? Nan, parce que, de l'expérience avec les femmes, oui, tu en as. Mais avec un homme…

-Comme si c'était important ? Et d'ailleurs, comment veux-tu que j'obtienne une quelconque expérience si tu te refuses à chaque fois ? Comment veux-tu que j'apprennes…Il avança ses lèvres. Hein ? Il voulu capturer celles du brun, mais celui-ci se déroba, encore, le faisant fortement souffler.

-Tu vas parler à ton frère ? »

Sourit Guillaume, sachant très bien comment l'autre allait réagir. Et ça arrivait vite, car instantanément, Louis se sépara du brun et lui tourna le dos pour se diriger vers le buffet qu'il fixa.

« Pourquoi veux-tu que je parle à mon frère ? Il se retourna vers le hollandais. Ce n'est certainement pas que pour des conseils. Tu veux que je partage ça avec lui c'est ça ? Il recula alors que le brun avançai. Pourquoi tu t'immisces dans la relation que je partage avec mon frère ? Tout ceci ne te regardes pas. »

Il haussa le ton et voulu éviter le brun qui, devançant ses actions, lui agrippa son bras et le retourna, se plaquant contre son dos, plaçant de nouveau sa tête sur son épaule et mit encore une fois ses bras sur la taille de l'autre.

« Je veux juste que tu parles à ton frère puisque ça te pèse dessus. L'idée même qu'il pourrait l'apprendre te perturbe et celle qu'il l'apprenne de lui-même te terrifie. Alors, va parler à ton frère. Il embrassa le cou du soleil. C'est ma fantaisie. »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel la respiration du monarque jaune se calma, redevenant tranquille. Il observa un instant ses bagues avec lesquelles il jouait, puis…

« Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? »

Guillaume eut un sourire lubrique que Louis ne put voir, mais il le sentit contre sa peau lorsqu'il l'embrassa.

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Taquina le brun.

-Oui. Répondit simplement le châtain. »

Le hollandais fit exprès de laisser un temps de flottement. Puis se pinça les lèvres et reprit. Trop facile.

« Si tu le fais eh bien… Tu seras récompensé.

-C'est à dire ?

-Je t'appartiendrais entièrement. Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de moi. »

Il disait tout ceci en embrassant le cou de son roi, puis il se stoppa pour laisser le châtain tourner sa tête vers lui.

« Avoue que ça vaut le coup. »

Son sourire était un appel à l'envie et ses yeux brulaient de luxure. Le Hollandais était diabolique. Délicieusement diabolique.

OoOoOoO

Assis à son bureau, un léger sourire au lèvres, la main agile et la plume glissante, Philippe finissait d'une belle calligraphie une lettre destinée à sa plus jeune fille. Dans un fauteuil aux teintes rouges et aux broderies dorées, à ses côté, Chevalier, détendu et somnolant, profitait du crépitement du feu qui émanait de la cheminée juste devant lui, reposant sa tête sur son poing.

Tout était calme, la stress et l'inquiétude avaient quitté les appartements depuis la matinée pour une raison qui lui était inconnu. Mais dieu, que c'était bon de ne pas les entendre piailler de peur et de voir à la place, une Liselotte qui se reposait dans le petit canapé rouge, étendue comme elle le pouvait et dormant à moitié, à moins que ce ne soit profondément.

Mais, malgré ce petit temps de paix, une question lui restait collée dans le crâne. Et s'ils avaient raison ? Il secoua un peu la tête. Au pire des cas, il en parlerait avec Louis, mais plus tard, bien plus tard. Quand toutes inquiétudes seront presque parties, ou alors trop pesantes, pour l'instant, il était troublé et ne préférait pas y penser. Ses compagnons avaient forcément dû se tromper. Confondre les deux rois avec deux autres parfais inconnus, ils en étaient bien capables. D'ailleurs, ça expliquerait leur attitude tranquille.

 _Ton père qui t'aime, Phil…-_

Sa plume griffa le papier, l'arrachant à moitié et traçant un énorme trait sur toute la lettre qu'il avait mit un temps fou à rédiger. Chevalier se redressa d'un coup sur son dossier, regardant la porte des appartements derrière celui-ci et Liselotte s'était assise d'un bond. La porte de bois lourde venait de claquer, laissant entrer un Louis plutôt préoccupé qui s'avançait maintenant, totalement ignorant du trouble qu'il avait causé, vers Philippe.

Le brun se leva de son fauteuil un peu de mauvaise grâce et grimaça quelque peu, ce que Louis occulta naturellement, à la place, il lança sans plus de cérémonies.

« Mon frère, il faut que je te parle, c'est urgent ! »

Il avait l'air pressé, mais en rien paniqué, néanmoins, il semblait nerveux, ce qui fit relever un sourcil chez Philippe. Était-il une nouvelle fois en prise d'une crise de paranoïa ? Il ne dit rien, lui montrant simplement la chaise face à sa table, où le châtain s'assit, observé par un Chevalier à moitié caché par son fauteuil et celui de Philippe, sûrement trop curieux et de nouveau inquiet. Philippe demanda gentiment à Liselotte de fermer les doubles portes, ce qu'elle fit sans broncher avant de rejoindre son canapé, juste derrière le siège de Louis, l'observant sans même s'en cacher.

Louis, pressé, tapait à rythme régulier le sol de parquet, faisant claquer ses talons, ne se stoppant que lorsque Philippe fut assis face à lui. Le brun le considérait de façon assez suspicieuse et semblait inquiet. Louis, se raclant la gorge, commença à parler à une vitesse fulgurante.

« J'aibesoindeconseils !

-Pardon ? Demanda Philippe, qui, les yeux écarquillés, n'avait strictement rien comprit. Pourrais-tu articuler s'il te plait ? »

Louis souffla, regardant ses chaussures, puis, relevant les yeux, il fronça les sourcils en direction de la tête de Chevalier qui, dépassant de derrière le dossier, disparue aussitôt. Il se retourna et fit de même en direction de Liselotte qui détourna immédiatement le regard, puis, il revint vers son frère qui venait de se racler la gorge.

« Louis ? Il semblait préoccupé.

-Je… Oui, euh… Par où commencer… Il peinait à trouver ses mots, se mordant parfois la lèvre et se remettant à taper du pied, tremblotant quelque peu, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu du côté de Philippe.

-Qui-y a-t-il ? C'est grave ? Ne fais pas attention à eux, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Louis ? »

Les yeux du brun ne reflétaient plus que l'inquiétude, mais qu'arrivait-il à ses proches en ce moment. D'ailleurs, en parlant de proches, les deux blondes se mirent d'accord d'un commun regard pour se lever et partir de la pièce, prétextant avoir quelque chose à aller chercher dans la pièce d'à côté, remerciés par un Philippe des plus perturbés. Mais, à la grande surprise générale, Louis redressa sa tête et parla d'un ton froid et totalement neutre.

« Chevalier, Liselotte, je vous prierais de ne pas quitter cette pièce pour le moment. Rasseyez-vous. Un bruit sourd de coussins écrasés se fit entendre. Merci. »

Il revint sur Philippe qui ne comprenait vraiment plus rien. Puis, tentant de paraître assuré, il fit comprendre qu'il était près à parler. Il s'exprima donc d'une voix sûre mais tout de même un peu hésitante.

« Mon frère, il y a une demande importante mais tout de même un peu gênante que j'aimerais te soumettre.

-Je t'écoute. Il avait répondu vite, il voulait savoir ce qui tracassait son ainé, était-ce dû à la guerre de Hollande ? Le châtain rougit violemment. Euh… Il abandonnait, Philippe voulait abandonner.

-Je…J'ai…Je… Hum ! J'ai une…Un…Une…UN petit problème dont je dois me débarrasser. Il y était presque. Allez ! Plus qu'un petit effort. Mais comment pouvait-on avoir l'air si sûr de sois et en même temps, hésiter autant en parlant.

-Quel est-il ? Je t'écoute. Il voulait être calme pour l'accompagner dans ce qui semblait être dur à dévoiler.

-J'ai un problème qui concerne euh… Tu dois savoir de quoi je veux parler. Il avait d'un coup prit un air sérieux et presque grave, ce qui, en plus de changer la situation, n'était pas approprié pour ce qu'il allait demander.

-Non. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Dit Philippe, totalement perdu.

-Hé bien, tu dois t'en douter quelque peu non ? Non, évidemment… Louis jeta de rapides coups d'œil vers Liselotte et Chevalier, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit que son frère avait compris.

-Oh, je vois, tu veux parler de sexualité, c'est bien ça ? Philippe n'était pas sûr, ce qui se faisait ressentir, et il avait un peu peur de connaître pleinement la réponse qu'il savait en fait déjà.

-Oui, voilà, c'est exactement ça. Souffla Louis un peu plus détendu.

-Et pourquoi me demander ça à moi ? Rit-il. J'imagine que tu t'en sors déjà très bien tout seul non ? Sourit-il en se tournant vers le siège de Chevalier, puis vers Liselotte, avant de revenir à Louis qui venait de nouveau de rougir violemment.

-Eh bien… Euh… Il se triturait nerveusement les mains, il voulait partir. Non, il se devait de continuer, il y était presque. Guillaume ! Ce qu'il ne lui faisait pas faire. Il ne s'agit pas de femmes. Il osa un coup d'œil timide vers un frère qui ne bougeait plus, le regard dans le vague, choqué. Je… J'aimerais que tu m'inculques comment… Il souffla, reprenant l'air sûr d'un roi, ce qu'il était. Comment se comporter avec un homme, mon frère. »

Le silence venait de tomber, un silence lourd, un silence qui confirmait les dires des deux commères blondes, un silence plein de révélations. Liselotte se leva et fuyait toutes remarques en rejoignant ses propres appartements à une vitesse éclaire. Chevalier en profita pour vouloir la suivre, mais se fit intercepter par Louis alors qu'il était devant la porte, dos au monarque.

« Chevalier ! Vous avez des connaissances dans le sujet n'est-ce-pas ? Dit-il d'un ton neutre, sans le regarder.

-Oui ! Couina le blond qui ne lâchait pas des yeux Liselotte qui lui tenait la porte.

-Hé bien, restez. Le châtain lui brulait le dos crispé de son regard. Venez vous asseoir avec nous… Chevalier de Lorraine. »

Le blond tressaillit lorsque la porte de Liselotte se referma sur un petit « Courage. », puis vint s'asseoir un peu de mauvaise grâce, mais surtout, raidit par la peur que lui procurait en cet instant, le monarque. Philippe ne bougeait pas, ne lâchant pas son vide. Il était comme assommé. Alors, tout ce que lui avait dit sa femme et son amant étaient vraies ? Son frère, et Guillaume d'Orange… Ont… Ils entretiennent une… Relation ?! Un éclair le foudroya et il lança le regard le plus indescriptible possible vers son frère, un regard nouveau. Il n'osait plus parler. Mais que s'était-il passé ?

Louis ravala sa salive, puis regarda les deux hommes tour à tour. Son frère le dévisageait, comme-ci la révélation de ce siècle venait d'être faite et Chevalier, peureux, tremblait sur sa chaise, et semblait presque prier, comme s'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher.

La discussion allait être longue, très longue. Et lui qui voulait simplement des conseils pour retrouver au plus vite son amant…-

« Tu as couché avec Guillaume d'Orange… Lança Philippe qui articulait de sa voix devenue pâteuse, avant de reprendre avec plus de force, comme-ci la révélation était complète, s'attirant le regard étonné de Louis et celui apeuré et quelque peu trahit du blond, qu'il ignora totalement, continuant simplement. Tu as couché avec Guillaume d'Orange ?! »

Au tour de Louis de perdre ses mots. Comment Philippe avait-il deviné ?! Ils semblaient si proches que ça ?! Il jeta un regard vers Chevalier qui se rongeait les ongles et fuyait toutes prunelles bleues, tremblant de plus belle. Et puis, le monarque jaune réalisa ce qui semblait s'être produit. Il avait vu, s'était confié à Philippe, et Guillaume le savait. Son regard se fit dur et presque noir, les explication allaient commencer.

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Fiiiiiiin ! De ce chapitre. Alors ? Alors ? Comment va se démêler cette histoire ? Qui entre Louis ou Philippe va péter un plomb le premier ? Le Chevalier de Lorraine va-t-il mourir ? Guillaume va-t-il popper juste au bond moment ? Vos saurez tout en lisant le dernier et quatrième chapitre de cette petite série, qui, je l'espère, vous aura plus.**_

 _ **Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. C'est important. ^-^ Et oui, je suis une grosse folle dégénérée.**_

 _ **Big Bisous à tous et à toutes mes petites oranges ensoleillées et pleines de sucres de Hollande française. ^-^**_


	23. Ce n'est pourtant plus un secret

Versailles Drabble :

Ce n'est pourtant plus un secret

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Hey ! Encore une histoire sur Marie-Louise. Dans la précédente, la pauvre petite s'est affirmée devant Montespan en lui faisant ravaler ses mauvaises paroles et en l'humiliant devant tout le monde. Je vous propose de découvrir ici la révélation d'un petit secret que Philippe aurait préféré garder pour lui le plus longtemps possible. Alors, Louis a-t-il choisit contre qui il allait se fâcher ? Le pauvre, j'aime trop le mettre dans ce genre de situation. Tout de suite, le chapitre ! ^-^**_

Marchant dans les longs couloirs en compagnie de Liselotte, Marie-Louise, lassée au bout de quatre jours de constamment devoir leur répondre, ignorait ceux qui, tour à tour, la saluait respectueusement. Se tournant vers la blonde avec un sourire, elle ouvrit les portes du salon, lieu dans lequel elle aimait se trouver, surtout lorsque ces dames venaient hypocritement lui demander comment allait sa santé. Tout ces simagrées réveillent en elle un grand amusement et, apprenant à composer avec, elle se jouait habilement d'elles, montrant aux yeux de tous un esprit rusé et difficilement flatté. Elle paraissait pour certain, quelque peu hautaine comme elle se refusait à leur parler, si bien qu'un bruit courait déjà sur elle comme quoi elle voulait tellement ressembler à son père, que, le comprenant mal, elle ignorait ceux qu'elle trouvait de bas étages, pensant que c'était ainsi que Monsieur se comportait avec les autres, ce qui était, bien évidemment, faux. Un autre courrait même que si elle continuait à agir ainsi, elle finirait par ne jamais complètement s'intégrer à la cour comme son père fait avec panache.

Les paroles lui provoquaient toujours un petit rire car elles se trouvaient constamment contredites par celles qui n'étaient du côté de cette harpie de Montespan. Car, honnêtement et en toute bonne foie, chacun pouvait dire que les mauvaises paroles des dindes ne venaient que des fidèles de la vipère qui n'avaient pas eues l'intelligence de ce dire que tout ceci, que cet air hautain, ne leur était qu'à elles seules réservés.

En quatre jours elle sut se faire reconnaître, elle sut s'imposer, se faire valoir, se faire rechercher. Oui, en quatre jours seulement elle était devenue l'une de ces personnes que la cour ne pouvait louper. Au même titre que son père ainsi que le Chevalier, elle était l'une de ces personnes importantes que la cour n'oubliera pas. Tout ceci la faisait sourire. Et elle qui avait peur. Certes, elle avait du mal à communiquer avec certains, mais elle se plaisait à venir en ce lieu où, même si elle ne se liait pas aux jeux et à toutes discussions, elle s'amusait de voir tous ces visages différents, qui ridiculement, veulent se ressembler et se dominer en flattant des autres leur qualité.

Elle tourna la tête vers un petit groupe gloussant. Elle eut un air rusé. Tient, son amie était revenue aux salons après avoir jeté toutes ces gentilles et envenimées paroles à son égard. Elle se devait d'aller la saluer. Aussi, elle s'approcha à pas de loup, voulant comme lors de son premier jour, intercepter une mauvaise parole et la faire chanter devant tout le monde. Cette femme se devait de savoir où était sa place et la reprendre bien gentiment.

« Non, mais, si tel est son souhait, alors elle ferait mieux de se trouver une maîtresse avant de connaître un mari. Les poules gloussèrent.

-Bien dit très chère Angélique. Mais sachez que si Mademoiselle veut tellement ressembler à son paternel, il faudrait aussi que sa jeune demoiselle soit la plus immorale possible et fâche à son maximum le roi avant de s'enfuir comme une couarde. Après tout, comment notre chère petite Marie-Louise pourrait oser se présenter devant Monsieur si sa mignonne n'a pas fait quelques jours en prison ? Je vous le demande. »

Les dindes rirent de plus belle et ne semblaient vouloir s'arrêter. Marie-Louise entrouvrit la bouche. C'était encore pire que le premier jour, voilà que maintenant, elle sous entendait que son père entretenait une relation avec un homme. D'abord efféminé, puis un homme attiré par son propre sexe, qu'avait fait son père pour mériter ainsi de pareilles rumeurs ? Elle dégagea son bras lorsque Liselotte le lui prit, ne voulant la suivre et ignorant ses petits yeux qui l'incitaient à ne pas s'élever la voix. Elle occulta ce regard. Que ce soit vrai ou non, cette femme se devait de respecter ses dirigeants, et elle en faisait partie. Mais c'est que le derrière de cette femme avait doublé de volume ! Elle la poussa, faisant se raidir, l'attention se posa sur elle, elle se dégagea pour bien se faire voir. Enfin.

« Vous devriez ravaler votre sourire Madame. »

Montespan laissa tomber son étirement de lèvres, Marie-Louise parlait avec colère, s'en était presque de la rage, totalement différend de l'attitude d'il y a trois jours. Ça y était le caractère énervé de son père venait de s'éveiller, et elle n'allait surtout pas l'étouffer. Le salon se tut, Liselotte tressauta, ça ne sentait pas bon pour les secrets, Montespan voulait se venger, Philippe n'allait pas aimer.

« Je vois que vous vous plaisez toujours à rabaisser la famille royale.

-Et je constate que l'humour ne vous atteint toujours pas. Elle grinçait des dents, sur la défensive cette fois.

-Seul le bon, Madame, peut m'atteindre, je ne fais pas attention à l'humour grinçant, son bruit est trop insupportable, tout comme votre voix qui endolorie mes oreilles par les paroles qu'elle profère en les appelants humour. »

Montespan, la bouche entrouverte, ne sut comment réagir, puis, sondant les yeux colériques de la jeune fille, elle comprit. Marie-Louise ne savait pas pour son père et prenait ses paroles comme étant fausses, ce qui était, en soit, logique. Elle sourit de façon malsaine, un éclair de vengeance peint dans le fond de ses yeux, elle regarda les nobles qui s'étaient tournés vers eux et se releva. Regardes bien messieurs, dames, celle qui voulait être une jeune femme redeviendra un enfant, elle allait la faire sortir de ses gonds.

« Alors, vous n'étiez pas au courant ? Je suis désolé mademoiselle si vous vous sentez blessé par cette plaisanterie, ce n'était pas voulu, après tout, si vous ne connaissez la raison pour laquelle on l'a fait… Il faut dire que comme ce n'était un secret pour personne, j'ai pensé que vous aviez déjà l'information, mais il semblerait que non. Elle était fausse, tout chez elle était faux. Marie-Louise haussa un sourcil, tentait-elle de la faire sortir de ses limites ? Oui, ça se voyait, elle voulait la faire hurler, elle la prenait vraiment pour une enfant.

-Je me fiches bien du secret don « tout le monde est au courant », ce que je vous demande, c'est de ne plus ainsi railler sur la famille royale. La vie privé de mon père ainsi que la mienne nous regarde et vous n'avez pas à nous juger.

-Mademoiselle je…- Rit elle nerveusement.

-Je n'ai pas finis ! Tous se turent, un bruit de jetons tombant au sol se fit. Bien, je disais donc, mis à part si vous êtes aigrie car vous auriez voulu une aventure avec l'amant, s'il existe, de mon père… Des membres du salon se mirent à rire, Montespan crispa sa mâchoire. Ou que vous avez une quelconque autorisation royale pour vous moquer ainsi de ma famille, ce que je doute fort, je vous demanderais encore une fois de vous taire et de garder railleries et moqueries en tout genre pour vous. Marie-Louise se tut et cacha son trouble. Comment ça, tout le monde le sait que son père aime les hommes ? C'est vrai alors ? Non, ne pas se laisser cette vipère reine des dindes la déstabiliser. Montespan tenta un sourire, elle avait remarqué une petite faille.

-Votre partition se fait un peu vieille Mademoiselle. C'est bien la deuxième fois que vous me dites exactement la même chose. N'avez-vous aucun autre argument à mon égard ? Mis à part une quelconque relation avec la famille bien sûr.

-Je vous remercie de me le faire remarquer. Elle n'allait pas se laisser ainsi démonter. Ne serait-ce, en quelque sorte, un petit aveux ? Car après tout comme je vous reprend à chaque fois, cela veut dire que vous vous amusez des mêmes choses. Vous savez, je suis fatiguée et j'estime être trop jeune pour être mère. Alors, je vous prie, profitez de cette place éphémère de favorite que je pourrais bien aider à briser si le roi connaissait vos dire, car, comme votre mémoire ne semble l'imprimer, elle s'approcha d'elle, la regardant dans les yeux, j'ai toujours plus de pouvoirs que vous. Donc, quelle leçon vous ais-je apprise encore aujourd'hui ? Elle tendit l'oreille et écarquilla un peu les yeux. Montespan serra les dents de plus belle. La rage l'envahissait, encore. Allons, un petit effort, je vous ai déjà bien mâché le travail. »

Montespan baissa la tête, puis, s'inclinant, elle s'excusa avant de partir en courant du salon. De son côté, excédée, Marie-Louise quitta à son tour l'endroit, suivie par une Liselotte inquiète devant le trouble de la jeune fille. Elle avait surement peur que les paroles de la maudite femme soient vraies. Au final, la blonde se dit qu'elle devrait peut-être partir prévenir Philippe que Montespan avait parlé pour qu'il puisse préparer le coup. Malheureusement, la brunette, trop avancée déjà dans sa course, se rendait directement chez son père.

OoOoOoO

S'embrassant avidement, les deux hommes, ignorant ce qui se trouvait hors de leur bulle, se pressaient d'atteindre le matelas de la riche couche, enlevant des plus pressés, le long manteau de l'autre. Arrivant enfin à leur premier but, chacun faisait rouler l'autre sur le dos, dominant tour à tour son aimé, riant quelque peu, et quand il le pouvait ravageait la bouche et le cou de son partenaire. Les actions étaient brouillons fougueuses, rapidement, le Chevalier se trouva sur le dessus et calma le jeu en capturant langoureusement les lèvres de son brun. Agissant plus lentement, il mordilla le cou de son prince, léchant, suçant la chaire pâle pour la violacer, écoutant avec délectation les doux son qu'émettait la bouche de sa proie. Le blond eu un immense sourire, puis se redressa pour rencontrer les prunelles brillantes de son homme, de son roi. Il capta le sourire de son aimé, puis, il se pencha, capturant de nouveau, beaucoup plus tendrement, les lèvres rougies du prince.

« Papa ?! »

Un cri étranglé retentit dans la chambre. Chevalier se retourna puis pâlit avant de se laisser retomber sur le côté, poussé par un Philippe anxieux qui se redressait. Le père rencontra un instant les yeux choqués et trahis de sa fille, pour finalement, regarder, impuissant, la porte par laquelle elle venait de disparaître, bousculant Liselotte au passage.

La blonde, essoufflé, comprenant qu'elle était arrivée trop tard, fit un geste pour statufier Philippe, partant à la poursuite de la jeune fille qui, courant, s'était enfermée dans sa chambre.

Les épaules de Philippes s'affaissèrent et il lança un regard meurtrit vers Chevalier, elle devait l'apprendre autrement, et au vu de sa réaction, ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre ne lui avait visiblement pas plus. Le blond lui plaça une main sur l'épaule, la situation allait s'arranger.

OoOoOoO

Elle ouvrit timidement la porte lorsqu'une autorisation reniflée fut faite. Entrant au dépars calmement, Liselotte se précipita lorsque les larmes de la jeune fille se firent apercevoir. La blonde s'assit, prenant la brunette aux yeux rougis dans ses bras, la berçant tendrement, le menton sur le haut de son crâne.

« Il m'a menti. Ils m'ont tous les deux mentis. »

Elle eu un sursaut causé par les perles d'eau salées qui dévalaient la pente de ses joues. L'enfant se sentait trahie, c'était compréhensible, mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle se mette dans un tel état. Liselotte ne dit rien, attendant patiemment que la plus jeune ai finie de dévoiler tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

« J'avais confiance en lui, je lui ai toujours tout confié. Tu penses qu'il n'a pas confiance en moi ? Pourquoi il ne m'a jamais rien dit ? Il croyait que je ne pouvais pas comprendre une chose pourtant si simple ? »

Plus que triste, elle commençait à s'énerver, ce qui, dans un sens, était naturel.

« Quand je pense que cette harpie avait raison… Liselotte ?

-Oui ma belle ? Elle lui caressait ses longs cheveux brun.

-Tu penses que je ne mérite pas sa confiance ? Qu'il est naturel que papa ne me l'apprenne pas ? Elle était désespérée, ses émotions changeaient à chaque instant, et voilà que maintenant, elle semblait demander de l'aide.

-Non, il n'avait pas à te le cacher.

-Alors, pourquoi ? La petite se dégagea.

-Peut-être pensait-il que tu le verrais autrement, peut-être attendait-il simplement le bon moment. Sa voix était hésitante, elle ne savait pas comment la rassurer. Après tout, elle le savait même avant de se marier avec lui alors… Mais il était vrai qu'en se mettant à la place de sa fille qui l'a toujours connue…

-C'est bien ce que je me disais… Dit-elle d'un ton meurtrit, baissant les yeux. Il n'a pas confiance en moi. »

OoOoOoO

La porte claqua, faisant sursauter le brun et le stoppant dans ses tours de pièce. Le Chevalier se redressa de son siège, fixant Liselotte, attendant avec empressement ce qu'elle avait à dire. La blonde, d'un pas lourd, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincés, se plaça devant son mari et montra la porte grande ouverte du doigt.

« Va lui parler tout de suite. Elle est dans tous ses états et quoi que je dise, la situation ne fait qu'empirer, on dirait presque qu'elle le fait exprès. Elle croit toujours en toi, enfin, je crois, et ne veux parler qu'avec toi. Alors, tu te montre en père exemplaire s'il te plait et tu vas lui parler. Elle souffla, baissant sa voix. Merci. »

Le brun cligna des yeux, faisant une fois de plus l'impasse sur le fait que sa femme lui avait mal parlée, puis souffla lourdement à son tour avant de remplacer Liselotte, courant jusqu'à la chambre de sa fille.

Arrivant devant la porte, il toqua, attendant patiemment la petite voix de son enfant qui s'éleva enfin après quelques secondes qui paraissaient pour lui, des minutes.

« Qui est-ce ?

-C'est moi Marie-Louise. Tu n'aurais pas dû l'apprendre comme ça. Laisse-moi entrer. Le temps paru long, puis, le bois s'ouvrit sur la petite bouille de la jeune fille qui se poussa en même temps que la porte pour le laisser passer.

-Entre. »

Une fois à l'intérieur, Philippe vint près de sa fille de nouveau assise sur son lit, se mettant à son niveau. Il la regarda un instant, puis, se mordant la lèvre, il voulu parler, mais la plus petite le stoppa, parlant en première.

« Écoute, avant que tu ne parles… Elle regarda sur le côté, gênée, rougissant quelque peu. Je me fiche bien que tu préfère la compagnie de Chevalier à celle de Liselotte. Tes préférences ne me regardent pas et je n'ai pas de jugement à apporter à tout ça. Enfin, si je puis me permettre, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas et je suis assez choquée, je… Je ne sais pas trop comment assimiler ce qui vient de se passer… C'est juste que… J'aurais préférée l'apprendre autrement et j'aurais aussi aimé ne pas douter quand à la véracité des propos de la vipère.

-La vipère ? Reprit dans un petit rire nerveux Philippe. Montespan te l'avait déjà fait savoir ? Il fronça un peu les sourcils, soucieux.

-Oui, elle ricanait avec ses poules. Disant qu'au vu de mon père, je devrais présenter à mon entourage une jolie jeune femme en tant que compagne. Elle grimaça. Papa, je n'ai pas voulu la croire parce que je pensais qu'elle voulait juste m'atteindre, mais maintenant, je me rends compte qu'elle avait raison. Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas censé rester secret ce genre…De chose ? »

Ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard doux et paternel du prince de France qui se redressa pour s'asseoir à côté de sa fille, silencieux, il la prit contre lui. Caressant ses cheveux, il inspirât, puis s'exprima.

« Écoute ma belle. Le Chevalier et moi même n'ont jamais été très discrets. Nous n'avons jamais cherché à l'être…Il fit une moue de dépit avant de reprendre. Au contraire.

-Mais, tu n'avais pas peur du jugement des autres, des religieux ?

-On s'en fichait, et l'on s'en moque toujours ma princesse. Nous montrons qui nous sommes et les autres se doivent de nous accepter ainsi. Et pour ce qui est des religieux, ils nous laissent étrangement tranquilles. De toute façon nous ne tenons pas compte de cette partie là de la cour. Il embrassa le haut de son front. Ma belle ? »

Elle pleurait, le visage enfouit contre son torse, agrippée contre son manteau, il ne pouvait pas l'écarter. Alors, il renferma ses bras contre elle et attendit.

« Pourquoi alors ? Pourquoi depuis tout ce temps tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ? Pourquoi il y a quatre jours, alors que vous voyiez que je ne vous croyais pas, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit la vérité si tout le monde doit vous accepter ainsi ?

-Habituellement, nous nous fichons bien de l'avis des autres ma belle. Mais là, il s'agissait de toi. Je ne pouvais pas décemment te le dire ce soir là… Nous aurions préféré te le dire dans un moment calme. Mais là, tu venais à peine de rentrer dans notre monde, le vrai, je ne pouvais pas… Je ne me sentais pas te le dire ce soir là. C'est tout. Il laissa un temps de flottement, puis puisa dans ses dernières forces pour parler. Je suis désolé. Il rit un peu. Je ne voulais pas te décevoir.

-Tu as confiance en moi alors ? Elle ne pleurait plus, elle attendait la réponse, patiemment.

-Évidemment, répondit-il immédiatement. Il se clama, puis C'était ce qui te dérangeais le plus ? Il la regarda tristement et lui caressa les cheveux.

-Tu ne me cacheras plus rien ? Sa demande était rapide, elle avait besoin d'être rassurée.

-Je ne pourrais jamais te raconter tout ce qui se passe dans ma vie comme tu me cacheras certaines choses à propos de la tienne. Je suis désolé, mais je ne pourrais pas toujours être honnête avec toi. Néanmoins, bien que mes affections ne te regardent pas forcément, c'est vrai que j'aurais quand même dû te le dire en voyant que tu te doutais de quelque chose. Petite futée. Il embrassa le haut de son crâne, la faisant sourire et rire.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ça me va. »

Elle se tut un instant, puis, alors que Philippe pensait qu'elle avait finie de parler et que la discussion s'arrêterait là, elle reprit.

« Je t'aime papa. Tu resteras toujours mon model. »

L'instinct paternel du brun s'emballa, il était soulagé, sa fille ne lui en tenait pas réellement rigueur, elle avait surtout eu peur. Il souffla de soulagement et la serra un peu plus dans ses bras. En y réfléchissant bien, la situation pouvait être ironique. Tout ce qui inquiétait son enfant, c'était simplement la confiance qu'il lui confiait. Il se reconnaissait en elle, lui aussi, courait toujours après la confiance de Louis, se battant constamment avec son têtu de frère qui ne voulait jamais la lui confier, mais qui lui demandait tout de même d'être présent. Il berça un peu Marie-Louise qui reprit la parole. Il eut un sourire tendre, et pour une fois, il se libéra totalement, répondant à chaque questions que posait son enfant.

OoOoOoO

Liselotte tournait comme lion en cage, ils parlaient depuis maintenant deux heures, c'était long, trop long, elle s'inquiétait, elle voulait savoir. À ses côtés, le blond de Chevalier restait très calme. Elle se retourna vers lui.

« Comment fais-tu pour être aussi tranquille ?!

-Comment ? Il tourna ses yeux vers elle, demandant honnêtement ce qu'elle avait dit, il n'avait pas écouté, il était dans le vague et maintenant, il semblait préoccupé.

-Ah, d'accord, oublies, ce n'est rien. »

Elle se stoppa, des bruits s'élevaient de derrière la porte.

« C'est comme ça que Louis l'a appris ?!

-Oui… Et il ne m'a plus lâché pendant des jours, me demandant sans cesse si je ne voulais pas aller voir un prêtre. Il faut dire que ton oncle a beaucoup d'imagination. Trop peut-être. »

La porte s'ouvrit sur un père et sa fille en pleine discussion.

« Ça ne m'étonnes pas… »

Elle riait. Marie-Louise riait, Liselotte ne put s'empêcher de penser que son mari était un génie.

La jeune sourit en direction de la blonde, et s'arrêta sur le Chevalier qu'elle dévisagea, s'approchant, soudainement sérieuse. Elle se racla la gorge, puis commença d'un ton très calme.

« Je n'en veux à personne car ce serait stupide et je ne jugerais pas l'affection que tu portes envers mon père pour la même raison et que je n'ai pas à le faire, bien que ça me perturbe. Je me fiche de ce que vous faites tout les deux et je ne veux aucunement le savoir. Elle rougit fortement. Mais je te prierais à toi ainsi qu'à mon père, elle se tourna vers lui, sans vouloir être impolie, de fermer la porte à clef la prochaine fois. Merci bien. »

Elle se triturait les doigts, gênée, elle sentait qu'elle était culotée. Personne ne lui tint pour autant rigueur, car à la place, les deux adultes toussotèrent. Philippe fit gentiment remarquer qu'il était déplacé de dire de telle chose, puis voulu changer de sujet, en vain, car Liselotte lui fit remarquer qu'effectivement ce serait une bonne idée de boucler la porte, ce sur quoi Chevalier rebondit, la taquinant sur sa pudeur.

Philippe se pinça l'arrête du nez alors que les deux blondes commençaient une nouvelle prise de bec ainsi qu'une nouvelle série de pics, au grand damne des deux autres. Marie-Louise se fit même la réflexion. Qui d'elle ou des deux protagonistes étaient les véritables adultes.

OoOoOoO

« LOUIS ! »

Le monarque sursauta, lâchant le dossier qu'il tenait. Fronçant ses sourcils, il détailla la nouvelle venue avant de sourire. Montespan le lui arracha bien vite, elle s'approcha de lui, rageuse.

« Tu n'as rien dit à cette petite. Tu ne l'as pas remise à sa place ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qu'elle provoque je crois ! Elle se croit supérieure à tout le monde, j'ai réessayée de lui parler, mais non, elle me ridiculise, m'humilie devant tout le monde par simple plaisir ! Et dire que je me suis adressé à elle sans le moindre énervement, sans la moindre haine. Qu'elle sotte je suis d'avoir cru en elle et en une quelconque gentillesse enfantine ! Elle se retourna vers lui après avoir fait rageusement le tour de la pièce en tapant du pied.

-Marie-Louise ? Louis leva un sourcil. Voilà qui était étrange. Le matin même, Liselotte la décrivait comme un petit ange, alors il c'était simplement dit que Montespan en faisait de trop et il avait décidé de passer outre mais là… Il ne comprenait vraiment pas.

-Oui, Marie-Louise, ta nièce ! Tu n'as absolument rien dit, ni à Philippe, ni à sa petite protégée de fille.

-Ne manques pas de respect. Marie-Louise est ma nièce. Fit remarquer Louis d'un ton sec, faisait inspirer fortement la maîtresse.

-Tu crois qu'elle ne me l'avait pas fait remarquer ? « Votre place est vacante, vous n'êtes rien. Alors, que moi, mon statut ne bougera pas, je suis la nièce du roi… ». Elle disait ça rageusement, reprenant sa marche.

-Tu as dû l'énerver pour qu'elle te parle ainsi. Dit-il, un sourcil relevé, un fin sourire sur les lèvres, le nez dans son dossier.

-Je n'ai rien fait ! Je lui ai simplement racontée une gentille petite histoire et lui ai souhaité bonne chance pour sa vie ici… Je lui ai même proposé mon aide pour bien s'intégrer mais voilà ce qu'elle m'a répondue ton ingrate de nièce !

-Ton discours est un peu illogique. Fit remarquer Louis, sans quitter les lettres calligraphiées, un verre de vin rouge qu'il venait de prendre, à la main.

-Tu ne me crois pas c'est ça ? »

Le regard était noir, l'ambiance dans la pièce tendue. Louis releva la tête et posa son verre sur la table la plus proche avec son dossier. Il lui sourit et lui prit les mains, voulant la rassurer, mais la femme se déroba. Elle alla près de la fenêtre, lui tournant le dos. Louis voulu se reprendre, il avait fait une gaffe, peut-être ne lui avait-elle pas tout dit.

« Je ne t'ai pas tout raconté pour ne pas que tu sois trop fâché avec ta nièce. Je ne voudrais pas que vos relations soient mauvaises.

-Pourtant, tu me demandes de la gronder là non ? Rit-il.

-Je ne voulais pas t'en parler, c'est juste que… La situation devient invivable vois-tu ? Parles avec ton frère s'il te plait. Elle c'était calmée, puis venait de se retourner vers lui, lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

-Philippe ne va pas aimer. Pourquoi ne pas lui en parler directement, vous n'avez pas de mauvaises relations. Explique-lui simplement la situation. Montespan se retourna, croisant les bras et raidissant son dos.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que « Philippe ne va pas aimer ». Elle regarda par dessus son épaule, faisant rire Louis. Elle sourit, elle avait gagné. Allez petite garce, bon courage avec la colère du roi.

-Tu as raison. Il la prit contre lui, lui embrassant l'épaule. J'irais leur parler, promis. »

OoOoOoO

Marchant le long des couloirs. Louis, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire, tomba nez à nez avec sa petite nièce. Il sourit tendrement devant son air surprise. Ce qu'elle avait grandit, il en oubliait qui il rejoignait et pourquoi, le sourire enfantin et joyeux de la petite le rendit joyeux.

« Bien le bonjour mon… Oncle ? »

Elle hésitait, ce qui le fit rire. Il lui demanda de le tutoyer et de l'appeler « oncle », c'était parfais. Elle sourit de plus belle et ils se mirent à parler. Soudainement, après une certaine question pourtant toute simple, Marie-Louise perdit son sourire, Louis se souvient de ce qu'il avait à lui dire, mais il se demandait si elle allait en parler d'elle-même. Il attendit, elle semblait avoir quelque chose d'assez mauvais et aigre à raconter.

« Je…J'aime énormément ton château, il est juste magnifique et j'ai plus que hâte de le voir enfin finit.

-Merci.

-Mais, elle regarda sur le côté, puis revint sur les yeux de son oncle. Montespan… Il se concentra, on en venait au sujet principal, elle avait l'air mal à l'aise et peinée. Elle ne m'aime visiblement pas, et ce, depuis le début… Elle se dandinait, Louis haussa un sourcil, tient, étrange. Je ne tenais pas à t'en parler mais… Elle a dit de très mauvaises choses à mon égard avant même que je lui parle pour la première fois, je l'ai, de loin, entendue se moquer de moi et de papa. Elle n'aime pas la famille royale et je l'ai reprise deux fois, les deux seules fois où je l'ai vues, elle se moquait de papa et moi. Elle se sent supérieure à nous, et ça me gêne quelque peu de te dire les choses ainsi alors que l'on vient à peine de se retrouver. »

Louis se stoppa. Pardon ? Alors tout venait de Montespan ? Il grogna intérieurement, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Après avoir promis à sa nièce de parler à la dame, il fit demi-tour. Et lui qui voulait régler cette histoire au plus vite. Il réfléchit un instant, il serait bête d'être fâché avec la mauvaise personne, il ne voulait pas contenter une personne pour être tranquille. Pour une fois, il en avait marre d'être injuste. La situation était délicate, famille et amour s'affrontaient froidement. Il devrait faire une enquête. Il sourit. Peut-être que ce serait amusant. Il se souvint des visages énervés de ses proches, son sourire s'effaça, ou peut-être pas finalement. Mais il s'avait à qui demander en premier.

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Et voilàààààààààà ! Donc le chapitre est fini. Le prochain traitera de de de ? D'un amant pour notre louloutte. Enfin, plutôt, un petit noble qui l'aime bien. Philippe ? Bah, il est jaloux, même à son époque, les papas poules qui ne veulent pas qu'on touche à leur petite fille, ça existe. Le Chevalier ? Vous verrez. Liselotte ? Vous verrez. Louis ? À votre avis ? Vous verrez aussi. XD En tout cas, il va sûrement rapidement finaliser son enquête ^-^. À la prochaine !**_

 _ **Big bisous à tous et à toutes mes poneys de carnaval amicaux des Flandres d'été d'Espagne.**_


	24. Maastricht 4

Versailles Drabble

Maastricht #4

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Bonjour, bonjour ou bonsoir, bonsoir, on se retrouve pour le chapitre 4 de Maastricht ! Alors, vous avez sans doute remarqué que j'ai posté une fiction qui porte le même nom avec les mêmes chapitres. C'est tout à fait normal. Je vous explique. Comme cette fiction sur laquelle vous êtes n'est censée regrouper que de petits textes sans réel lien entre eux, je me fixais un objectif qui était, pas plus de 4 parties pour une histoire qui se suit, soit, avec des chapitres avec un lien entre eux. Mais comme Maastricht n'est pas près d'être finit car j'ai encore de nombreuses idées, j'ai décidé d'en faire une fiction à part. Néanmoins, je poste quand même la partie quatre qui n'est pas la conclusion, je le précise, ici et si l'envie vous en dit de voir la suite, alors je vous donne rendez-vous pour sur la fiction qui porte le nom de cette charmante ville espagnole. Si vous voulez plus de renseignements ou que vous avez des idées à me soumettre, n'hésitez pas, les review et messages privés sont fait pour ça. Merci et nous, on se retrouve en bas.**_

 _ **Dans le chapitre précédent, Louis s'est fait démasquer dû à son non tact qui, loin d'être naturel, le touche de temps en temps. Philippe a compris mais n'aime pas ce qu'il sait et Chevalier, abandonné par Liselotte qui s'est carapatée et trahit par son aimé, doit prier pour avoir l'opportunité de se cacher. Guillaume, lui, attend bien gentiment son Louis.**_

Soufflant pour la troisième fois en une heure, le roi de Hollande, portant le doux nom de Guillaume d'Orange, claqua son verre à pied rougit par le liquide fruité sur la table de chêne. Voilà maintenant un bout de temps que Louis n'était pas revenu, et bien qu'il ne soit d'ordinaire, pas d'un naturel très patient, il ne pouvait lutter contre son caractère qu'il ne voulait en rien réfréner.

Le français commençait à se faire attendre, si ce n'était se faire pourrir dans le fort intérieur d'un brun trop empreint d'impatience au point d'abandonner un délicieux verre de vin pour partir à sa recherche.

Grommelant, c'est après un petit tour par la fenêtre pour voir si le soleil n'était pas dans les jardins, que Guillaume d'Orange claqua la porte des appartements royaux, bien décidé à ramener le Monarque chez lui, ou plutôt, auprès de lui.

Marchant dans les longs couloirs à une vitesse fulgurante tout en ignorant les nobles qui s'abaissaient devant lui pour la énième fois, le nouveau roi se stoppa dans les salons, s'arrêtant un instant pour réfléchir.

Le français n'était ni chez Marshal, car oui, il avait en premier chercher dans les prisons, quitte à fouiner partout, autant voir dans l'endroit le plus improbable, ni avec Bontemps qui pourtant, l'accompagne tout le temps, ni avec cette dinde de Montespan, oui il était jaloux, et alors ? Ni dans les salons, ou avec sa reine, ni même près de la fontaine en compagnie de Maintenon qui espère encore le voir près d'elle, qu'elle idiote celle là… Il devait penser à autre chose, réfléchir… Et si l'un de ses espions était encore en mouvement ? Il avait pourtant interdit à ses espions d'être encore en service, c'est vrai, il se trouverait mal si son amant se faisait tuer par sa faute.

Il ignorait les regards qui se portaient sur lui et l'évidence le frappa. Louis n'avait pas fini de parler avec son frère. Cela faisait plus de deux heures tout de même… Et lui qui pensait que ça irait plus vite, mais qu'est-ce qui leur prenait autant de temps ? Et s'ils s'étaient entre tuer ? Non, Louis a surement du ne pas la jouer assez finement et… Et le blond de ce matin… N'étais-ce pas l'amant de Monsieur ? Si… Et donc, le blond et Madame ont parlés de ce qu'ils ont vus à Monsieur qui a donc déblatérer ce qu'il savait à son frère… Car le brun, avec un minimum d'intelligence, a bien du le deviner… Donc ils devaient, à l'heure actuelle, se manger le museau.

Guillaume sourit délicieusement… Oh, il n'oserait pas… Si ? C'est avec un nouveau but en tête qu'il quitta gaiment maintenant, les salons, se dirigeant dans les longs couloirs en direction de son nouveau but. Les nobles qui le voyaient changer d'expression totalement différente en cinq secondes, le dévisageaient, les protestants étaient diaboliques, leurs sourires le prouvaient.

OoOoOoO

« Comment oses-tu ?! As-tu pensés aux français ?! À ceux qui croient en toi ?! As-tu ne serait-ce qu'un peu de respect pour ceux qui sont morts pour toi ?!

-Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ?

-Un peu trop ? Un peu trop ?! Tu… Je n'en reviens même pas que je vais dire ça… Tu couches avec le roi de Hollande ! Louis ! Comment veux-tu que je reste calme ?! »

Louis, debout, observait son frère qui, s'étant redressé aussi, une colère bien visible peinte sur le visage, tournait entre son fauteuil et sa cheminée, comme lion en cage. Il marchait vite, hurlait, serrait les poings pour éviter d'aller trop loin.

Louis n'arrivait à calmer son frère, aggravant parfois son cas en faisant des remarques déplacées qui ne sonnaient pas justes dans la tête de Monsieur. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du venir, Guillaume en entendrait parler. Le châtain, bien loin d'être énervé, mais qui se trouvait plutôt inquiet quand à la réaction de son cadet, détourna se yeux sur le côté pour voir Chevalier, droit sur sa chaise, la tête basse, tremblant de tout son long. Le blond n'osait regarder son entourage, il avait peur du jugement sévère de son roi, peur de l'éclat de colère de son aimé alors qu'il n'en était pas responsable. Louis souffla, il n'aurait aucun soutient de sa part. Le monarque jaune, fermant un instant les yeux, se focalisa sur le silence qui venait de tomber.

Philippe, accoudé au dossier de son fauteuil, dos à Louis, observait, les nerfs se détendant quelque peu, la cheminée sans feu, noircit par la suie.

Le roi rouvrit ses prunelles et reprit le plus calmement possible, mais tout de même froidement. Il n'avait pas oublié le petit détail qui faisait trembler le blond.

« Dites-moi Chevalier ? Le concerné couina. C'était son tour. Comment avez-vous su ? Le blond ne décela pas ses lèvres, regardant sur le côté pour éviter tout contact visuel avec son roi. Roi qui avançait en sa direction et qui s'abaissait à son niveau. M'auriez-vous espionné, Chevalier de Lorraine ? Le blond inspira, retenant son souffle, prenant encore soin de détourner encore le plus possible la tête du soleil. Vous savez qu'il s'agit d'un crime d'espionner son roi, n'est-ce pas ? Philippe jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, il bouillait de nouveau. Le blond trembla de plus belle. Et vous savez ce que vous risquez ? Non ? Le blond voulait partir loin, très loin. Le brun crispa de nouveau ses poings, son frère allait trop loin. Je trouve que vous vous faites un petit peu trop remarquer Chevalier… Et je commence réellement à perdre patience. La voix de Louis se faisait plus forte, plus dure et ses yeux devenaient encore plus pénétrants.

-Laisses-le. La voix était tranchante. Louis se releva mais ne quitta pas sa place près de la chaise. Ne t'en prends pas à lui parce que tu n'arrives pas à avoir le dessus sur moi. Il n'y est pour rien dans toute cette histoire. La faute te tombe dessus et tu en es le seul responsable. Philippe devenait froid. Il laissa son siège pour se placer en face de Louis.

-Réellement ? Alors tu vas nier qu'il l'a appris en m'observant. Les deux frères se turent et regardèrent le concerné.

-Tu en es pleinement responsable. Tu as laissé ce qui permet d'espionner ouvert et d'après les dires de Liselotte, tu faisais beaucoup de bruit. Philippe venait de replanter ses prunelles dans celles de son frère.

-Liselotte ? Louis haussa un sourcil.

-J'ai dis Liselotte ? Demanda Philippe avec un air faussement innocent. Ah. Ce n'était pas prévu. »

Louis se pinça l'arrête du nez. Même Liselotte était au courant. Le châtain grogna intérieurement. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas fermé ce maudis faux mur ?

Philippe l'observa. Puis, ne sachant lui-même pourquoi maintenant alors que tout le monde se parlait froidement, un nouvel éclaire d'une violente colère le prit. Il se remit à marcher en tapant son talon contre le sol vers sa cheminée, puis, en milieu de chemin, il se retourna vers son frère.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Il fulminait.

-Tu te répètes Philippe. Souffla Louis qui n'avait sur l'instant, pas totalement compris la gravité de l'état de Philippe.

-Je me répètes ? Je me répète ?! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?! Tu veux que je te rappel pourquoi on en est arrivé à cette situation ?! Ah non, non, je me répèterais si je le faisais. Je m'excuse mon frère, oh, encore pardon, mon roi, d'ainsi vous abîmer les oreilles en vous rappelant votre propre faute ! Car, je vous le rappel, vous avez eu l'audace de venir me demander des conseils pour pouvoir au mieux, il était à 3 centimètres de son frère. Coucher avec Guillaume d'Orange ! »

Les portes d'entrée claquèrent, coupant Louis dans ce qu'il allait dire. Tous se tournèrent vers ce qui venait de causer ce bruit et vers l'impertinent qui osait venir les déranger avant d'écarquiller les yeux, une sentiment différent à l'égard de l'importun.

Guillaume, droit, le visage sérieux, venait de faire sa grande entrée devant ceux qui pensaient à lui en ce moment précis. Un fin sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il avança, en fermant les portes derrière lui, vers son amant et son frère. Chevalier, ne s'attendant à cette entrée, gardait les yeux écarquillés… Et voulu fuir une fois de plus. Mais comme-si son mal ne suffisait pas, il devait évidemment énoncer ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

« Vous arrivez à point nommé… »

Le roi de Hollande l'observa, puis une grimace apparue sur son visage.

« Il y a plutôt intérêt. Je pensais que vous me nommeriez plus tôt, il regarda Philippe puis Louis tour à tour. Cela fait depuis au moins trente minutes que j'attends derrière cette porte. Il se retourna pleinement vers Louis. Et laisse-moi te dire que tes gardes ne sont pas aimables… Surtout avec ce qu'ils viennent d'apprendre. »

Louis pâlit. Oh non, ils avaient hurlé trop fort. Il devrait les faire renvoyer ou trouver autre chose pour ne pas qu'ils parlent, tout en évitant de les tuer. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, les coudes sur la table et la tête dans les mains, se retrouvant face au Chevalier qui venait une fois de plus de baisser la tête. Philippe, comprenant la détresse soudaine de son ainé, laissa retomber, non amèrement, un peu de sa colère, se contentant de placer une main sur l'épaule du châtain. Puis, après avoir tenté de faire le vide en fermant un instant les yeux, il reprit en ouvrant ses dure prunelles bleues.

« Guillaume d'Orange, je vous prierais de vous asseoir près de mon frère, je dois vous faire part de quelques mots. »

Le brun s'exécuta, ne lâchant le cadet des yeux. Aussi souple qu'un félin, Philippe se plaça en face, amorçant une discussion qui se pouvait être assez longue. Le hollandais souffla intérieurement. Était-il réellement judicieux de venir ici ?

OoOoOoO

« Là n'est pas la question Louis, je veux juste savoir depuis combien de temps ça dure. C'est tout. Je me fiche bien de savoir que je ne pourrais rien y changer. Répond, c'est tout. Le brun soufflait. »

Il avait troqué son énervement contre l'exaspération que lui provoquaient les réponses de son frère et la non coopération de Guillaume, qui, les bras croisés, refusait avec un petit sourire, de parler.

« Je… Louis observa tout le monde les uns après les autres. Depuis deux mois… Céda le roi.

-Bien… Donc, deux mois…Louis… Philippe souffla, encore. Dans quelles histoires t'es-tu encore embourbé ? Guillaume ? Je sais que vous ne voulez pas coopérer mais répondez tout de même. Pourquoi mon frère en particulier ? Pour ne pas perdre dans les négociations ? Pour gagner quelque chose ? Vous n'allez tout de même pas me faire croire que c'est sans intérêt. Philippe, les yeux brûlants d'accusation, fixait le jeune monarque, il attendait de voir quelles réactions il aurait. Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il est triste d'ainsi s'abaisser ? Surtout pour un roi ? Louis lança un regard mauvais à son frère tandis que Chevalier lui en lançait un plutôt inquiet. Était-il sûr de ce qu'il faisait ? Il avait l'air en tout cas.

-Voilà pourquoi je refuse de vous répondre. Vous criez tout de suite au scandale sans rien connaître.

-Alors dites-moi ce que je dois savoir. »

Le sourire de Guillaume s'agrandit. Il commençait à comprendre. Le but de Monsieur n'était pas de l'accuser, mais bien d'avoir les informations qu'il voulait sans avoir à avouer qu'il s'inquiétait pour son frère. Le Hollandais retint un rire. Malin le cadet.

« Que c'est votre frère qui se serait abaissé comme c'est lui qui m'a invité dans ses appartements. Mais si vous me demandez pourquoi j'ai accepté, je vous dirais que c'est tout simplement parce que votre frère m'intéressait.

-Vous intéressait ? Reprit Philippe qui avait déjà du mal à croire que son frère avait commencé.

-Pas du tout sur le point de vue des affaires. Simplement comme vous avez pu être intéressez par votre… Il fit un signe en direction de Chevalier. Homme. Je vous assure que je ne souhaitais rien obtenir par la suite. Et puis, de toute façon… Il tiqua en regardant sur le côté. Il ne pourrait pas laisser cette phrase en suspens, mais il était allé trop loin. Philippe redressa un sourcil. J'ai complètement perdus le contrôle sur la situation.

-Que sous entendez-vous par là ? Demanda Philippe qui n'était pas sûr quand à ce qu'il devait comprendre. C'est envoyant la gêne arriver sur le visage du jeune monarque qu'il comprit que les sentiments s'en étaient mêlés. Louis arrivait toujours à avoir ce qu'il voulait, à croire que son frère était un sorcier. Ne dites rien, je crois que j'ai compris.

-Ah oui ? Et qu'avez-vous compris ? Questionna rapidemment le brun qui n'aimait pas trop le sourire du cadet.

-Que vous tenez plus à mon frère que vous l'auriez imaginé… Ou plutôt, plus qu'à Maastricht. »

Fier de sa plaisanterie et d'avoir déstabilisé Guillaume, Philippe laissait un vrai sourire prendre place sur son visage. Puis, d'un coup lassé, il demanda aux monarques de quitter ses appartements.

OoOoOoO

Le blond sur ses genoux, assis sur le matelas et suçotant la peau blanche du cou de son amant, Philippe profitait du calme qui venait de s'installer, partageant cet instant doux avec son compagnon qui soufflait d'aise, la tête en arrière et les yeux clos. Laissant une marque violacée, le brun remonta le long de la carotide de son amant pour atteindre sa mâchoire, embrassant avec passion ce visage de porcelaine. Il s'arrêta un instant, prenant le temps d'admirer son amant qui ouvrait doucement ses paupières, sentant le vide qu'avait provoqué l'absence des lèvres de son aimé.

Le blond rencontra le regard quelque peu peiné et le sourire un peu timide du brun qui semblait presque lui demander pardon. Il haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi son aimé ferait une telle demande, puis, il se souvint de ce qui l'avait mené sur ses genoux, ramenant ainsi un air vexé sur son visage qu'il détourna.

Philippe souffla, alors ça ne servait à rien, son amant n'avait pas oublié. Il laissa un petit temps, cherchant les mots justes, mais il ne trouva rien. Alors, c'est avec le plus d'ardeur possible et la plus grande des sincérités qu'il parla, presque suppliant.

« Je te demande pardon amour. »

Le blond ne dit rien, détournant encore plus le regard si c'était possible, se contentant de souffler tout en croisant les bras. Ça n'allait pas être facile.

« C'est vrai, je m'excuse. Je n'aurais jamais dû te servir ainsi aux menaces de Louis… Il tentait de capter le regard de son amour, en vain. Il continua tout de même sur un ton quelque peu pressé, il détestait s'excuser. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui dévoiler que je savais, je… Je sais que j'ai trahit te confiance, mais s'il te plait, regardes-moi. »

Le blond, les sourcils froncés, jetait à présent un regard noir de reproche vers son amour qui ne savait à présent, plus comment gérer la situation. Puis, Philippe remarqua avec un petit plaisir non dissimulé que son homme se trouvait toujours sur ses genoux. Le blond releva un sourcil interrogateur qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose. « Quoi ?! » Même si cette question n'était pas à proprement dit, posée, il semblait à Philippe qu'il entendait sa douce voix vexée et amère dans sa tête. Ce qui, évidemment, fit tout le contraire de l'effet voulu et l'amusa encore plus.

Le brun fit doucement remonter ses mains du ventre au torse de Chevalier, lui permettant ainsi de l'enserrer et par la même occasion, de lui voler un câlin. Il cala sa tête entre son cou et son épaule, puis lui embrassa la peau au combien douce de son cou.

Chevalier, sans quitter son air irrité, tendit tout de même le cou, attendant patiemment la suite.

« Je t'aime tu sais. Soufflait Monsieur alors qu'il embrassait sa peau. Je ne veux pas me fâcher avec toi… Alors, s'il te plait… Je t'en prie… Continuait-il de murmurer alors qu'il remontait le cou de son Chevalier, atteignant l'arrière de l'oreille, qu'il embrassa. Fais-le pour moi… Pour nous ? Demanda-t-il sans vraiment le faire avant d'agripper le lobe de son blond de ses dents, lui arrachant un gémissement. Pardonne-moi. »

Souffla-t-il à son oreille sur le ton de la confidence la plus lubrique qu'il soit.

Chevalier tourna de nouveau la tête vers lui avec, toujours ce petit air vexé, mais aussi, un petit sourire libertin qui ne pouvait qu'annoncer un abandon, mais aussi, de l'amusement pendant une bonne nuit entière.

« On va dire que je te pardonne. Dit-il d'un air faussement sérieux alors que le brun s'évertuait à de nouveau, dévorer son cou. Mais, à une seule condition. Dit-il tout en pivotant sur les genoux du brun, se retrouvant donc totalement face à lui, à l'enserrer de ses jambes au niveau de la taille. Il prit le menton de son brun d'une main et le releva d'un coup, imposant sa supériorité, ce qui eut le don de faire sourire le dominé. J'ai tout les droits sur toi ce soir et tu as interdiction de me freiner dans ce que je veux faire ou même de m'interdire quoique ce soit. Je veux que tu sois entièrement à moi cette nuit et que tu subisses les derniers outrages. C'est d'accord ? »

Demanda-t-il, connaissant déjà la réponse à la vision du sourire grimpant sur les lèvres de son amant.

Sans plus attendre, c'est avec un grand sourire que Chevalier se jeta sur Philippe, capturant ses lèvres pour débuter un baiser fougueux et passionné, débutant une nuit aussi chaude et longue que libertine et libérée de toute bienséance.

OoOoOoO

« Oh, tu ne vas pas me reprocher ça quand même. Louis, un peu de sérieux, s'il te plait.

-Tu ne me trouveras sérieux, que lorsque que tu auras décider de l'être, ce qui n'est évidemment pas le cas. »

Louis, vexé, après avoir craché sa phrase, se détourna du fauteuil sur lequel Guillaume était installé, les genoux se pliant sur l'un des accoudoirs tandis que l'autre soutenait son dos et que l'un de ses bras se reposait sur le dossier de façon nonchalante.

Le jeune roi d'expérience, pleurait maintenant de rire en repensant à l'histoire que venait de lui raconter Louis. Il venait d'entendre l'histoire la plus drôle de ce dernier moi voir, de cette année. S'il avait bien compris, alors son compagnon n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'arriver et de lancer de but en blanc la vérité à son frère. Soit : « J'ai besoin de conseil pour savoir comment me comporter avec un homme. ». Ce que Louis pouvait se montrer maladroit, c'était rare, mais lorsque ça arrivait, s'en était des plus drôle. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en imaginant la tête du cadet.

Louis se retourna pour s'approcher à pas rapides du fauteuil rouge, faisant s'asseoir Guillaume convenablement, soit, toucher le parquet de ses chaussures.

« Louis, tu es sérieux ? Tu as… Pfft-Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! »

Guillaume repartit de plus belle. Puis, remarquant qu'il venait de nouveau de vexer son aimé, il s'arrêta et fixa le roi soleil qui le considérait avec cet air neutre mais tout de même empreint d'un énervement certain qui empêchait tout qui que ce soit de continuer sur la voie qu'il venait d'emprunter. Le brun se stoppa donc et, après avoir claquer des mains, il releva une tête qui se voulait avenante, sans pour autant quitter son sourire et ses yeux rieurs. Il sembla chercher ses mots, puis, après un petit rire gêné, il osa tout de même parler.

« Écoute, je comprends que tu puisses être fâché mais… Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre avec ton frère ou même, simplement cacher un secret.

-Pas de ta faute ? Demanda le français en s'abaissant, se mettant au niveau de l'autre roi. Il rit un peu nerveusement pour tenter de faire passer ses nerfs, mais le contraire se fit. Bien sûr que non ce n'est pas de ta faute. Après tout, qui t'a invité dans ses appartements… Hein ?! Dit-il en criant presque.

-Arrête, il est inutile de t'énerver pour ça. Ce qui est fait est fait. Tenta Guillaume.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Mais si je le pouvais, alors je le ferais. Dit Louis d'un ton froid tout en ancrant ses prunelles bleues dans celles de son conjoint.

-Et tu fermerais ce faux mur ? Rit le brun.

-Pourquoi dois-tu toujours tout prendre en comédie et rire dès que quiconque est dans l'embarras ? Mais si tu veux ta réponse, alors je dirais que non, je ne m'arrêterais pas à cet épisode car je remonterais beaucoup… Il approcha son visage au plus près de celui de son conjoint. Beaucoup plus loin. Il se redressa d'un coup, puis partit vers sa porte. Faisant se redresser d'un coup, un Guillaume entre paniqué et énervé.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu regrettes ?! Le châtain regarda par dessus son épaule, triturant ses bagues, observant avec une neutralité bien calculée le hollandais.

-Et si c'était le cas ? Il posa l'une de ses bagues sur le buffet. Tu rentres en Hollande demain. Ton peuple doit t'attendre. »

Le temps sembla se figer pour le brun qui ne sut comment prendre la nouvelle. Le français ne pouvait tenir ces propos, c'était forcément une mauvaise blague. Pas vrai ? Le stress monta, il ne voulait pas rentrer, il ne voulait pas que tout se termine. Non, pas maintenant, ça allait trop vite. Alors, pour se rassurer, il avança, sourcils froncés vers son amant et posa une main sur l'épaule du soleil qui, dos à lui, ne daignait même pas se retourner, restant simplement droit, impassible.

« Tu plaisantes j'espère. Tu es en train de me dire que tout est finit, c'est ça ?! Je ne peux pas ou même ne veux pas le croire.

-Fais comme tu veux. Commença Louis d'un ton froid sans se retourner. Du temps que ça ne t'empêche pas de prendre la calèche qui t'attendra avec tes affaires demain matin. »

Le Hollandais laissa glisser sa main, dépité. Alors le français était sérieux. Alors tout venait de finir sur une énième vexation royale. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. Il perdit ses mots, devint encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée et garda la bouche entrouverte de stupéfaction. Rien ne voulait sortir de sa gorge qui commençait d'un coup à lui brûler. Non, ce n'était définitivement pas possible qu'il le jette ainsi, comme ses vulgaires dindes et il allait le lui faire comprendre, le lui montrer.

« Non, tu me joues un mauvais tour pas vrai ?

-Désolé de te décevoir mais je n'ai jamais appris à jouer la comédie. Je ne suis pas né pour faire rire les gens, mais pour les diriger. Expliqua Louis avec lassitude, jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule avec un regard emplit de mauvaise pitié.

-Arrête de te croire plus malin. Haussa Guillaume, les sourcils froncés. Je ne te permets pas de me traiter ainsi. Il stoppa sa phrase, une main violemment agrippée sur l'épaule du soleil.

-Et vous, je ne vous permets ni de me toucher, ni de me tutoyer, roi de Hollande. Reprocha tout aussi violemment le français en dégageant la main de ce qu'il voulait être son ex-amant, se retournant ainsi, complètement face à lui. »

Guillaume serra les dents. Voilà qu'il le vouvoyait maintenant, comme s'il venait d'oublier tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble, comme si tout ceci n'avait jamais existé. Comme si tout ça n'était qu'une vaste blague, une extrêmement mauvaise plaisanterie. Le roi le moins expérimenté, ne voulant perdre la face devant ce qui semblait redevenir petit à petit son ennemi, se mit à le fixer avec supériorité et dédain, renfermant encore plus l'autre dans une considération mauvaise. Mais, Guillaume ne parvenait tout de même pas à calmer son caractère fier et facilement vexé qui était en se moment touché. Aussi, respirait-il fort et rapidement, se qui le fit, après une dizaine de secondes, reprendre la parole d'une voix colérique et nerveuse. Il leva un doigt accusateur vers le roi doré et commença à rugir ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, ne sachant plus lui même s'il voulait rattraper la situation ou non.

« Tu ne me permets pas de te tutoyer, c'est ça ? Hein ?! Alors, pour toi, tout est finit, je ne suis qu'une simple conquête rajoutée à la liste des pays que tu as battu et à celle qui t'arrive jusqu'aux chevilles où figure chaque noms et date de début et de fin de tes relations ?! C'est ça ?! Alors, tu irais jusque là pour m'humilier ?!

-Vous humilier ? Non, ce n'était pas mon dessein. Au contraire, au vu de nos anciennes relations, je pensais plutôt à vous demander ce qui vous arrangeait les plus parmi toutes les propositions que j'allais vous faire. Mais, attendez-vous bien à des accords plutôt rudes. J'ai gagné la guerre, je vous le rappel, donc, je pense vous présenter ce que j'aimerais obtenir… Il marqua un temps, fronçant les sourcils, semblant réfléchir, puis, le monarque jaune reprit avec un petit reniflement de mécontentement, les sourcils toujours froncés. Je voulais vous laisser me dire le champ des possible pour accommoder mes demandes pour ne pas trop vous mettre dans un embarras financier et politique, mais au vu de votre manque de respect flagrant, je crois que je vais rester sur mon choix initial, c'est à dire, demander au pays perdant et avoir sous peine d'une autre attaque plus ou moins violente. Ma demande est pour l'instant simple… Louis laissa un temps, avant de sourire victorieusement. Je veux Maastricht. »

Guillaume assimila ce qui venait d'être dit, puis, les poings aussi serrés que ses dents, il retint avec dignité un gémissement de douleur. Il baissa la tête un instant, canalisant la colère qui montait doucement en lui. Il devait absolument se retenir, se garder de mettre un coup de poing bien mérité sur ce visage un peu trop triomphant. Il souffla, ravala sa salive, s'humidifia rapidement ses lèvres sèches et d'un coup gercées, puis conclu cette horrible et interminable discussion qui n'était qu'odieuse à son égard et aucunement équitable. Il retint les perles salées qui brillaient sur le coin de ses yeux, puis lâcha comme l'on laisse tomber une hache bien tranchante sur le cou d'un condamné, sa dernière parole qu'il se jurait de lui dire.

« Je te hais. »

Il y eut un instant de vide, de flottement qui paru durer des heures aux deux monarques. C'est tendrement que Louis sourit cette fois-ci, content d'avoir gagner, d'avoir fait peur à son amant qui était maintenant au bord de l'explosion mentale tant il devait être énervé et dessus. Doucement, le roi jaune se rapprocha de sa cible d'un pas et posa une main sur la joue de son partenaire qui frémit. Il laissa Guillaume redresser ses prunelles pour s'enfoncer dans les siennes, avant de fondre sur lui, capturant ses lèvres dans une douce et chaude embrassade. Le Hollandais, qui n'arrivait à mettre ses idées en ordre quand à ce qu'il se passait, se laissa faire, fermant les yeux pour apprécier au mieux ce contact qu'il avait pensé, pendant un instant, ne jamais retrouver. Louis détacha ses lèvres, récupérant son souffle, puis, tout aussi calmement que depuis le début de ses actions, il s'aventura sur le cou de son roi d'amant, qui souffla d'aise, s'arrêtant au niveau de son oreille pour y prodiguer quelques murmures. Toujours avec le yeux fermés, Guillaume écouta avec une petite appréhension et une boule au ventre, ce qu'avait à lui dire Louis.

« Leçon numéro un, ne jamais montrer ses sentiments ouvertement. Il ne faut jamais s'énerver en face d'un ennemi, et je rajouterais même, en face d'un amant un peu trop taquin. »

Louis revint sur le visage d'un Guillaume qui comprenait petit à petit la situation, souriant amusé devant la tête du hollandais. Guillaume d'Orange aurait pu crier sa rage, lui hurler ses quatre vérités, lui mettre une gifle pour la frayeur vécue, mais il ne fit rien de tout cela, il se contenta, grandement soulagé, de laisser échapper un petit rire.

« Je te déteste. » Rit-il à moitié, ne sachant réellement lui-même ce qu'il devait ressentir en ce moment précis.

Louis accompagna le rire discret de son amant à cette remarque, puis embrassa le front de celui-ci, avant de détourner les talons, prenant sa bague restée sur le buffet qu'il remit, puis, dès qu'il fut devant les portes, il se retourna vers son amant qui le regardait curieusement.

« Il faut que je règle une affaire de garde avec Marchal et Bontemps. Je te laisse, si tu restes dans mes appartements, je serais de retour dans une petite heure. Sinon, je t'attendrais dans tes appartements si je ne te trouve pas ici à mon retour. »

Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, il quitta les lieux après une petite révérence caricaturale et un sourire complice, fier de lui.

Guillaume souffla, et laissa un fin sourire franchir le seuil de ses lèvres, les bras croisés. Son amant aimait vraiment jouer, il aimait ça. C'est après qu'un éclaire de désir lui ai traversé les yeux et qu'il se soit léché les lèvres qu'il eut une promesse muette en direction du roi soleil. Ce soir, ou plutôt, lorsqu'il le retrouverait, il lui ferait subir les derniers outrages et le ravagerait pendant toute la nuit.

Il s'étira enfin, se dirigeant lui aussi vers la porte.

Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait bien faire du reste de sa journée en attendant.

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Et voilàààààààààà ! C'était la quatrième partie de cette histoire. Bon, comme dit plus haut, elle est un peu loin d'être finie. Bon, sinon, je vous prépare un nouveau chapitre dans lequel on verra Marie Louise et un nouveau ou plutôt deux nouveaux protagonistes. Près pour un Philippe surprotecteur ? Je vous laisse le temps de vous préparer en attendant le nouveau chapitre.**_

 _ **Big bisous à tous et à toutes mes bourriquets de l'Aveyron à cheval dans la campagne française en pleine nature. Oui, j'ai écrit ce chapitre en vacances à la campagne.**_


	25. Une affaire de la plus haute importance

Versailles Drabble :

Une affaire de la plus haute importance :

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Je sais ! Je vous avais promis la suite tant attendue de Marie-Louise et de ses petites aventures. Mais ! Avant la véritable rentrée et la volée de nouveaux textes ainsi que la prochaine saison, je voulais un peu détendre l'atmosphère avec un petit drabble amusant. (Enfin, du moins, l'auteure l'espère de tout son cœur.) Go pour une petite discussion mouvementée entre amants !**_

Entrant à la suite du Chevalier de Lorraine d'un pas pressé, Philippe, l'impatience bien visible sur le visage, attrapa son blond, tout en repoussant la porte du pied, le retournant face à lui. Il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que le Chevalier savait ce qu'il voulait et qu'il ne souhaitait tout simplement ne pas le lui dire, juste pour l'embêter, pour le mettre dans l'embarras.

Il planta ses prunelles bleues ciel dans celles plus tempétueuses de son homme. Il devait savoir, Chevalier devait lui dire la vérité, pourquoi voulait-il absolument lui rendre la vie plus difficile, mentir sur de petites choses tout de même importantes ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter la colère de Chevalier, son mensonge, son refus pour toute coopération ? Il serra ses épaules de ses grandes mains fines, intensifiant son regard. Pourquoi mentir pour ça ?

Le Chevalier ne se déroba pas, ne tenta pas de fuir. Après tout, pour quoi faire ? Pour une fois, il n'avait rien à cacher, il était aussi propre qu'une eau jaillissant de sa source, alors pourquoi son amant pensait qu'il lui mentait ? Il se sentait vexé et faisait tout pour le montrer, pour prouver à Philippe qu'il ne savait pas, qu'il n'était au courant de rien et que ses gamineries commençaient à lui faire perdre patience et le touchaient en plein cœur. Alors, il pouvait encore croire qu'il était capable de lui mentir ? Lui ? Après tout les efforts qu'il avait faits ? Et pour une chose aussi stupide en plus. Il ne savait pas, il ne savait pas. Si son brun voulait une quelconque information, il n'avait qu'à aller demander à son frère, il serait ravi de la lui donner tient. Ou à Fabien, lui qui savait tout, d'ailleurs, c'était une idée.

Le blond souffla. Sa vexe ne changerait rien, Philippe ne le croyait pas de toute façon. Alors, il tenta le tout pour le tout, retenant son regard sans bouger, répondant d'un ton froid et sans appel.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Philippe tapota l'épaule de Chevalier avant de complètement le relâcher, déçu. Il hocha la tête, puis recula d'un pas, amenant de l'inconfort, mais surtout, un peu d'agacement de la part de Chevalier. Mais pourquoi prenait-il ça tant à cœur au juste ?

« Tu ne veux pas me le dire donc. Releva Philippe d'une voix tremblante de déception.

-Je ne l'ai jamais supposé Philippe. Crois-moi, je ne sais pas. Souffla Chevalier en tentant d'oublier l'affront que lui faisait son amour.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me donner cette information ? C'est ridicule ! Tiens-tu tant que ça à te faire de ma femme une ennemie, à ruiner toutes bonnes relations amicales que je pourrais avoir avec elle ? Demanda-t-il en haussant le ton, le regard faussement questionneur.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Cela fait depuis longtemps, et tu l'as remarqué, que je n'ai plus aucune rancœur envers elle. De plus, j'ai pris sur moi en m'occupant d'elle lorsqu'elle était enceinte, refermant presque tout lien social pour m'en occuper. Sans oublier le nombre incalculable de fois où j'ai dû me lever pour l'aider à vomir sans en mettre partout ou bien simplement à se lever en pleine nuit pendant que tu étais parti à la guerre. Il n'y a plus un seul soupçon de méchanceté entre elle et moi et tu le sais très bien ! Alors pourquoi ainsi jouer les enfants farouches avec moi ? Tu ne me fais plus confiance c'est ça ? Comment j'ai fait pour la perdre ?

-Et moi alors ? Que t'ais-je fait pour perdre ta confiance au point que tu me mentes sur des banalités ? Dit-il d'un ton froid, accusateur et triste en s'avançant vers son amant qui comprit d'un coup la réalité de la situation.

-Et tu ne l'as pas perdu. Se calma-t-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Mais comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

-Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me le dire ? Moi, je te fais confiance.

-Mais parce que je ne sais pas ! Et c'est faux, tu ne me fais pas confiance. Au contraire, tu refuses d'entendre la vérité, persuadé que je puisse te mentir. Vraiment, tu me déçois Philippe.

-Mais je te fais toujours confiance ! Il se retourna un instant, avant de nouveau faire face au blond, un doigt accusateur levé vers lui. Lorsque je t'ai posé la question, tu as hésité avant de me répondre que tu ne savais pas.

-Mais je réfléchissais ! Tu voyais bien que j'étais naturel, non ? Pourquoi t'acharner contre moi ? L'idée de ne pas avoir ton information est si dure à endurer que ça ? Elle t'a menacée de quoi pour que tu en viennes à craindre avec autant de force le fait de ne pas avoir ce que tu veux ?

-Je ne crains rien ! Je veux juste faire les choses bien. Finit-il en baissant quelque peu le ton, comme si, rassuré, il comprenait sa propre bêtise. Et puis, tu es censé le savoir.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Chevalier, plus qu'étonné par tant de mauvaise fois. Mais tu es celui qui est le plus à même de savoir une telle chose je te signale.

-Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu passes ton temps dans les salons, tu es devenus ami avec elle.

-Et tu es son mari. Remarqua ironiquement le blond.

-Mais tu parles avec tout le monde ! Tu dois bien savoir une chose aussi importante, non ?

-Mais tu crois qu'on retient tous les dates de chacun et que je retiens toutes celles de mes amis ? Déjà que j'ai du mal à retenir la tienne ! Alors celle des autres…

-Mais je suis sûre que tu le sais ! Tu es son ami ! Tu es censé savoir ces choses là.

\- Non mais tu as vu ton culot ? Rit-il nerveusement. Tu es son mari ! S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui doit connaître la date d'anniversaire de Liselotte…C'est bien toi ! »

OoOoOoO

Scène bonus :

Regardant longuement son altesse dans les yeux, Marchal tenta de savoir si l'homme face à lui était premièrement réellement paniqué à l'idée de rater la date et secondement aussi ignorant des petits détails de la vie de sa femme. Il hocha néanmoins la tête, retenant un petit sourire. Finalement, même Monsieur était un homme comme les autres, et il était soulagé qu'une histoire d'anniversaire soit la cause de sa venue.

« Madame est née le 27 Mai, Monsieur. »

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Voilà ! Alors oui, je me suis tapée un gros délire, je sais, mais j'avoue avoir rit en y pensant. Donc, une petite scène de ménage qui remet encore la confiance en jeu, et qui, finalement, n'a pas de raison d'être, et qui n'existe qu'à cause d'un Philippe stressé. Ah, anxiété, quand tu nous tiens. Bon, on se retrouve bientôt, vers la rentrée, pour cette fois-ci, un texte sur Marie-Louise. Allez, bonne fin de vacances et à bientôt !**_

 _ **Big bisous à tous et à toutes mes shippeurs de Monchevy en herbe de palmier des soles de mer !**_


	26. Ton père te l'avais bien dit

Versailles Drabble :

Ton père te l'avait bien dit :

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Hey ! Bonne rentrée à tous ! Je suis trop heureuse de vous retrouver avec ce nouveau texte sur Marie-Louise. Donc, on a eu son arrivée, la découverte du secret de son papa, il est donc maintenant temps pour notre petite d'apprendre ce qu'est un galant. Alors, pour ceux qui ont lu la biographie de Marie-Louise vous devez savoir que cette partie là n'est pas franchement joyeuse. C'est donc tout naturellement attachée à cette gamine que je refuse catégoriquement de la marier au roi d'Espagne et ainsi, de la rendre malheureuse. Donc, je me suis un peu amusée avec l'histoire et la chronologie. J'ai commencée avec les premiers chapitres alors pourquoi ne pas continuer hein ?! Bon, alors du coup tout de suite, un petit Philippe surprotecteur qui va nous briser un joli câble. On est parti pour le chapitre et nous on se retrouve en bas !**_

Le quotidien, voilà ce qui la hachait, l'épuisait, la vidait de toutes ses forces. Pourtant, elle ne faisait rien de sportif, rien de physique. Mais ces salons, ces faux compliments, ces fuites d'hommes trop extravagants, trop impétueux, allant rapidement sur l'irrespectueux, ces danses qui n'en finissaient plus, ces repas aux milles rires incessants et assourdissants. Tout ça l'assommait, la rendait presque folle tant elle était fatiguée. Sa seule échappatoire ? Sa chambre, ou celle de son père lorsqu'il n'était pas occupé ou qu'elle devait fuir un homme trop insistant.

Certes, elle était jeune, certes elle était belle et presque en âge de se marier. Mais tout de même, elle n'avait que quatorze ans, c'était trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt pour commencer envers elle, toute cour ou toute proposition de mariage. Elle en était dégoutée, à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à ces hommes, la bile remontait et menaçait de sortir. Mais quel irrespect d'agir ainsi avec elle, faisant fit de son avis sur la question, arguant qu'elle aurait besoin d'eux pour après, pour le futur, pour survivre. Mais la vérité est qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle n'en a jamais eue besoin, et ils le savaient très bien, voilà pourquoi ils insistaient tant sur de petits détails insignifiant, parce qu'elle était exigeante et qu'ils le savaient. Son père était Monsieur, le frère du roi, ce n'était pas rien tout de même, et c'était surement le plus important. De plus, au vu de son sang royal elle se devait bien de choisir un homme de premier choix. Un homme bien droit en toute mesure et poli à chaque instant. Quelqu'un de mature, de protecteur, de doux, d'attentionné si possible, quelqu'un qui respecte les femmes, qui les aimes, qui a une bonne position financière et qui n'a pas plus de son âge de dix ans. Enfin, d'après son père, l'homme parfait et inexistant donc. De toutes les manières qu'il soit, il ne voulait aucunement entendre parler de mariage dès qu'il s'agissait de sa fille. Du point de vue de son oncle, le mariage était tout autre, ce n'était qu'un simple contrat presque sans importance, à part pour une quelconque alliance avec un autre pays, plus ou moins avantageuse. Alors, évidemment, dès que ces deux là parlaient ensemble de son sort, un festival se créait, les cris fusaient, les portes claquaient et la colère s'exprimait, surtout en ce moment, son oncle semblait avoir une idée de son futur d'ailleurs. Son père et elle en avaient bien peur, il avait une idée en tête.

Elle souffla, étalée sur son lit, les bras avant écartés, ouverts, se ramenant contre sa poitrine. Cet homme, celui que voulait son père, celui avec une bonne situation, l'homme doux et respectueux des femmes, elle l'avait trouvée, il y a quatre jours de ça, ils s'étaient percutés au bout d'un couloir, et tout de suite, elle y a trouvé un intérêt. Mais visiblement l'intérêt ne se trouvait pas du côté de son père.

« Il en est hors de question ! Je ne veux pas qu'il rode auprès d'elle ! Suis-je le seul à m'inquiéter du fait qu'elle n'a que quatorze ans ?! »

Vraiment pas. Mais pourquoi cet homme l'avait retrouvée dans les jardins pour lui caresser la joue pas loin de son père. Mais où avait-il cherché ça ? Quoique, ce ne fut pas désagréable. Mais tout de même ! Même si elle appréciait cet homme, il avait vingt ans, six ans de plus… Mais il était gentil, attentionné, drôle, avenant. Ses joues rosirent et elle se mit à rire. Enfin ! On s'intéressait à sa personnalité et on venait lui parler pour ce qu'elle était sans s'intéresser à son titre.

« Mais Philippe, voyons, calme-toi. On ne va tout de même pas les marier et ce n'est pas comme si elle l'aimait. Elle est petite tu sais, elle ne sait pas ce que c'est. C'est son premier, le premier qui s'intéresse à elle. Tu ne vas tout de même pas hurler au scandale pour une simple amourette ? »

Merci Liselotte, enfin une qui comprenait. Non, elle ne l'aimait pas, enfin, pas tout de suite, non elle n'était pas sotte comme toutes les autres filles. Elle savait qu'elle était touchée, mais elle n'est en rien aveugle, elle savait ce qu'était l'amour, ou du moins, elle en avait une idée et ce qu'elle vivait n'était en rien de l'amour, juste une certaine attirance et petite fierté à l'idée qu'on puisse l'apprécier. Après, peut-être que d'ici un ou deux ans, s'il était toujours aussi bon et sympathique, il se pourrait qu'elle l'aime, ou du moins, qu'elle se prenne à l'aimer et que l'idée du mariage vienne effectivement sur le tapis. Ses joues rougirent une fois de plus et, souriante, elle mit ses mains sur son visage tant il chauffait.

« Une simple amourette ?! Une simple amourette ?!

-Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit.

-Liselotte, mais tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis !

-Si…J'en suis tout à fait consciente. Et je sais aussi, donc, qu'il ne faut pas s'énerver. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, elle n'a que quatorze ans. Et elle est mature.

-Plus que son âge, justement, mais pas assez pour ne pas y croire. Elle reste une jeune fille, et par extension. Il haussa la voix. Elle est naïve !

-Philippe, calmes-toi voyons ! Elle est méfiante et tu le sais très bien. Et c'est tout aussi bien d'être naïve, d'être insouciante justement.

-Chez toi peut-être, ici, non ! »

C'est fou ce que le Liselotte pouvait être calme et patiente certains jours. Comment faisait-elle ? Si elle avait été à sa place, elle et son père se seraient déjà hurlés dessus plus que de raisonnable et Louis serait surement venu pour voir si tout allait bien en les entendant hurler depuis la salle de conseil.

« Philippe d'Orléans, ça suffit maintenant ! Bon, d'accord, elle hausse la voix. Finalement, elle n'est peut-être pas si calme. Tu vas te calmer et avoir une vraie discussion avec ta fille. Lui parler comme je l'ai fait tout à l'heure t'aurais permis de savoir qu'elle n'est en rien si naïve. Alors maintenant tu te calmes et tu la laisse s'exprimer et te parler ! C'est bien compris ? Non mais ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi buté qu'un sanglier ! »

D'accord, une porte venait de claquer dans un sens, puis dans un autre.

« Si je me suis bien faite comprendre alors ta fille devrait être ici non ? Ou bien tu devrais être partit dans l'autre pièce pour pouvoir clairement et calmement ! Lui parler. Non ?

-Si, peut-être bien. Mais je tiens à te dire que tu n'as pas à me parler comme ça. »

Bon, ça y est, c'était le moment venu de partir de son lit pour regagner la pièce d'à côté d'où s'élevait tout les cris.

Elle entra donc dans les appartements de son père et fila vers le buffet sous son regard lourd, se prit un macaron dans le plus grand des calmes et but un peu d'eau. Elle jeta un petit regard timide vers son père, ce qui ne l'adoucit pas réellement, puis reposa son verre et se posta face à lui. Elle s'en approcha comme lorsque l'on veut éduquer un animal sauvage, se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour se faire la tête qui lui manquait et embrassa sa joue, l'adoucissant d'un coup. Puis, toute guillerette, elle regagna la chambre sous les yeux ronds de son papa et le sourire moqueur de Liselotte qui se retenait de rire. Philippe se retourna vers sa femme avec un air sévère, ne recevant comme réponse qu'un haussement d'épaules et un petit sourire et regard moqueur, rieur. Il souffla, lui fit un rapide sourire bien vite disparus et grogna sur l'impossibilité de sa fille tout en la suivant dans la chambre qui lui appartenait tout de même, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Il l'observa de cet air supérieur qu'à tout père en colère et s'assit sur le matelas à ses côtés, près à lui donner une bonne leçon de vie.

« Tu pense donc pouvoir m'acheter si facilement ? Il l'observa, un peu plus sévère, se faisant répondre par un sourire entre le timide et le rieur.

-Ça a marché pourtant. Tu t'es adoucis. »

Philippe acquiesça puis abandonna son air sévère pour un, un peu plus lassé et fataliste. Il regarda sa fille de façon douce et inquiète et caressa sa joue de son pouce, la faisant se coller contre sa paume il dégagea les mèches brunes qui lui cachaient les doux yeux bleus lui étant semblables puis la lâcha. Pour toute réponse, elle se colla à lui, épaule contre épaule et posa affectueusement sa joue contre lui. Puis, elle lui prit doucement la main pour mêler ses doigts à ceux de son père, calquant sa respiration sur la sienne.

« Je sais que tu te méfies papa. Mais je me dois de faire ma propre expérience. C'est ce que tu m'as toujours appris non ? Que sa propre expérience était toujours la bonne à garder.

-Je sais ma puce mais…J'ai peur. Et cet homme ne m'aspire vraiment pas confiance.

-Parce qu'il est un homme. Elle s'attira un regard de son père.

-Parce qu'il n'en n'est pas digne, qu'il n'est pas digne de toi et qu'il te fera forcément du mal. Le petit cœur de sa fille se serra. Pourquoi se sentait elle d'un coup triste à cette idée ?

-Bien, si tu le dis… Alors quelles preuves as-tu ?

-On ne peut pas s'attacher à une jeune personne aussi vite.

-Mais je ne l'aime pas.

-Je sais, c'est d'une autre chose dont je parle. Je parle de ton innocence. Il joue avec et gagne du galon il n'est intéressé que par ta richesse, j'en suis sûr.

-Papa… Tu ne lui as jamais parlé et ce n'était pas comme si j'étais allée bien loin.

-Et tu n'iras jamais plus loin, sois en sûre. »

Philippe dit cette phrase d'une voix sûre puis se leva. Il ne sourit pas vers sa fille et se contenta de filer vers la porte qu'il ouvrit et referma immédiatement, choquant quelque peu la petite.

C'est assez rapidement qu'il atteint les sous-sols de Marchal. Il traversa les prisons où une myriade de nobles arrêtés pour divers motifs et agents espagnols et hollandais le fixaient avec la gueule amochée et le plus grand des désespoirs peint sur leur visage. Il déglutit un peu difficilement sur ces horreurs puis se reprit et ravala son envie de vomir.

Il gagna rapidement le bureau de l'homme qu'il cherchait qui se leva à son arrivé.

« Monsieur ?

-Marchal. J'aurais besoin de quelques informations concernant un homme. »

Marchal se raidit à cette demande. Il était peut-être frère du roi mais il ne pourrait, malheureusement pour lui, rien lui donner de trop spécial sans autorisation royale.

« De qui s'agit-il ?

-D'un certain Joffre de Boulogne. »

Fabien chercha un instant dans les tréfonds de son esprit. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Il l'avait vu sur les registres des nouveaux arrivants, ça oui. Mais il l'avait aussi vu autre part, où ? Il observa un moment le brun impatient puis partit en direction de registres qu'il gardait pour un résumé d'informations. Il fronça les sourcils, puis tiqua. Soit le Joffre n'avait rien fait, soit il apparaissait sur une autre liste. Il observa un instant Philippe puis revint sur son livret. Malheureusement. Il se redressa, ferma son registre et rejoignit Monsieur.

« Je suis navré Monsieur, mais je n'ai rien pour l'instant. Peut-être que si vous me laissiez un peu de temps je pourrais vous en donner davantage. Enfin, plus que son identité et son lieu de naissance qui est, comme vous vous en doutez, Boulogne.

-Bien, vous l'avez. Merci de votre aide mon bon Marchal.

-Je vous en prie. »

Le chef de police s'inclina, puis, au départ du frère royal, sauta sur le livret qu'il ne voulait surtout pas ouvrir face à lui. Celui des criminels supposés.

OoOoOoO

Riant aux éclats, Marie Louise, profitant de la douce brise nocturne, se promenait en douce compagnie, celle de Joffre, qui, loquace, racontait les déboires d'un jeune homme qui avait rencontré madame malchance. S'arrêtant devant des torches, le jeune homme se tourna vers la brunette qui lui sourit. Il lui répondit du même étirement de lèvres et se laissa faire avec un léger rosissement aux joues lorsque le plus âgé lui prit doucement la main pour l'embrasser. Elle eut un petit rire, puis, entendant son père l'appeler depuis l'autre bout des jardins, elle se retira en s'excusant, promettant une rencontre plus longue le lendemain.

Elle sautilla en le quittant, regardant en arrière pour lui sourire à nouveau puis couru plus franchement pour se retrouver face à son père qui, un sourcil relevé, ne semblait pas très heureux devant ses escapades nocturnes.

« Je t'ai dit…

-Pas plus tard que neuf heures…Je sais… Mais papa, je me promenais, c'est tout. »

Elle lui prit le bras et marcha en silence, ignorant un peu difficilement le regard paternel vexé qui lui brûlait l'épaule. Ils atteignirent les appartements de la petite brune, puis, sans crier gare, le frère du roi attrapa les épaules de sa fille et se mit à son niveau, la forçant ainsi à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Il ne t'a pas touché au moins ?

-Papa ? Elle était choquée, mais quelle était cette question ?

-Je veux dire. Évidemment que non qu'il ne pas touché…Mais, t'a-t-il promis des choses ? T'a-t-il embrassé ? »

Il était pressé, semblait peureux. Oui, c'est ça, il avait peur. Sa fille le comprit assez vite. Aussi, elle lui fit un baiser sur la joue et lui sourit, rassurante.

« Non, il ne m'a rien promis et oui, je n'ai encore jamais embrassé de garçon. Ça te va ?

-C'est vrai au moins ? Il montrait son inquiétude, la faisant un peu rire.

-Mais oui papa. Allez, je vais me coucher. Elle le serra dans ses bras puis ouvrit la porte. Bonne nuit papa. Puis, elle referma la porte et partit se coucher. »

Philippe souffla. Peut-être n'était-elle effectivement pas si insouciante que ça…Mais maudit malotru ! Philippe allait s'assurer que cet homme n'approcherait plus jamais de son enfant. Oui, vraiment, il n'avait jamais exécré un homme avec tant de force. Tout en lui respirait et sentait le faux.

OoOoOoO

« Et comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Joffre de Boulogne je crois.

-Joffre ? De Boulogne ?

-Pourquoi, tu le connais ?

-Mais voyons chérie, je connais tout le monde ici.

-Évidemment…

-Tu le connais ? »

Les deux têtes blondes et bouclées se tournèrent vers celle brune qui venait d'arriver. Philippe referma la porte sans quitter le Chevalier des yeux. Il était sérieux, mais tellement sérieux qu'il fit peur au pauvre blond qui goba d'un coup son macaron, ne le mâchant presque pas.

« C'est possible que j'ai pu rencontrer cet homme durant une fête ou bien même une soirée ou alors, quand il est arrivé à Versailles. Après, je ne suis pas en train de dire que je le connais personnellement… Peut-être que je me trompe mais il me semble qu'il fut fiancé. Après, je crois bien que je me trompe de personne... Il marmonna pour lui même. Enfin, j'espère…

-Pardon ? Philippe s'approcha de lui, presque menaçant.

-Rien ! Rien ! Répondit le Chevalier d'un coup paniqué. À quoi il ressemble ton Joffre ?

-Au pire des crétins… Dit Philippe, le plus sombre possible tout en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Mais encore ? Demanda le Chevalier blond en prenant un macaron en main tout en faisant la moue. »

Philippe souffla et regagna son lit. Bon, la soirée semblait joyeuse, surtout lorsque l'on voyait le brun faire une tête de six pieds de long et ruminer des choses incompréhensibles tout en passant dans la pièce voisine en claquant fortement la porte. Liselotte fixa un instant le blond qui semblait réfléchir, les sourcils froncés et la moue boudeuse. Il était concentré, quelque chose devait le déranger.

« Tu as dit qu'il s'appelait comment déjà ? »

Ça y est, Liselotte voulait définitivement rentrer chez elle.

OoOoOoO

Il faisait chaud dans les jardins ce jour là. Les fleurs, guidées par une douce brise, s'ouvraient devant les rayons qui irradiaient le sol de leur lumière. Les joues rougissaient, les peaux, protégées tant bien que mal, chauffaient sans pour autant suer. Oui, il faisait chaud, et c'était des plus agréable, une chaleur douce, caressante qui détendait l'esprit. C'était définitivement une bonne journée, les plantes parfumées coloraient le paysage au ciel dégagé et les nobles parlaient amicalement entre eux, riant de bonnes plaisanteries. Rien ne pourrait gâcher cette bonne journée. Rien mis à part peut-être ce jeune mais bien trop vieux pour sa fille, homme qui s'en approchait un peu trop.

Le visage de Philippe se décomposa devant une Liselotte bien inquiète. Elle l'observait Depuis maintenant dix minutes et avait ainsi put voir le changement radical entre, « L'homme avenant et amical et L'homme qui allait écarteler le premier venu qui allait lui parler. » d'ailleurs, n'étais-ce pas Louis qui venait de faire demi-tour ?

Philippe en faisait trop, il s'irritait pour rien. Mais c'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant bien, Liselotte n'arrivait pas à faire confiance à cet homme. Quelque chose chez lui la dérangeait, la gênait, il semblait…Opportun. C'est ça, pour elle, c'était un opportuniste. Mais elle ne dirait rien, Marie-Louise se devait de faire son expérience par elle-même. On bougeait à côté d'elle. Elle regarda son mari brun qui crispait ses bras et commençait s'impatienter. Elle l'arrêta en sentant qu'il allait bouger pour s'interposer entre les deux jeunes et le maintint auprès d'elle en lui faisant un signe de négation, le plus calmement possible. C'est cet instant que choisit le Chevalier pour arriver essoufflé, disant qu'il avait retrouver ce à quoi le nom du « galant de Marie-Louise », lui faisait penser. Philippe, évidemment, c'est immédiatement retourné vers son blond qui eut un peu peur au point d'en reculer en voyant son air sévère et fermé, puis pointa le concerner, demandant si c'était bien lui. Une fois que l'affirmatif lui fut donné, le blond expliqua alors qu'il s'agissait bien de la personne à laquelle il pensait.

Il parla vite, mais il fit peur, très peur à tout le monde de par ses paroles et son air paniqué. Néanmoins, Philippe eut du mal à le croire, se disant que ce n'était pas possible. Certes il n'aimait pas ce jeune conte, mais de là à penser qu'il serait capable de faire ça…À sa fille ? Sa petit fille chérie ? Possible, ou alors il fallait qu'il se calme et qu'il ne croit pas n'importe quoi. Il lui demanda gentiment et certes, un peu sèchement, d'arrêter de dire des bêtises, ce à quoi voulu répondre Chevalier avant de se faire couper par un Marchal qui arrivait en courant vers lui.

Le policier s'inclina légèrement et ouvrit un petit carnet dans lequel se trouvait ses informations qu'il avait réussit à amasser. Le brun lui fit un signe de tête pour lui permettre de parler.

« Votre altesse, il est urgent que vous interdisiez votre fille d'approcher cet homme tant que nous n'aurions pas certaines informations. Nous attendons encore des témoignages mais il est possible qu'il soit à l'origine de la mort d'une jeune noble dont il était au préalable fiancée. Mais nous sommes déjà sûr qu'il est à l'origine de la disparition de sa fortune. L'argent de la belle a disparus en même temps qu'il devint riche. Il connaît comment arnaquer et voler mais il ne paraît pas très intelligent. Néanmoins, il ment très facilement et arrive aussi à mettre les plus doués et malins dans sa poche.

-Donc… Le brun se tourna vers son amant d'un air désolé alors que celui-ci lui lançait le regard du « je te l'avais bien dit. »

-Vous avez besoin de témoignage ? Demanda Chevalier alors que Fabien se tournait vers lui.

-C'est effectivement ce que je vous ai dit.

-Je peux vous en donner un. Il se trouve que j'ai, pendant un temps, été assez proche d'une famille dont la fille est aujourd'hui défunte. La pauvre jeune femme, très adorable d'ailleurs, serait morte peut de temps après le passage d'un homme d'une maladie don nul ne connaissait la provenance. Il fit semblant de pleurer à une fête où j'étais d'ailleurs présent puis se sauva en apprenant que ça belle se fit empoisonner. Nul doute pour les parents, c'était bien lui. Malheureusement pour eux, ils se firent tuer dans un accident de calèche. Parlons-nous des mêmes personnes Marchal ? »

Le chef de police haussa un sourcil tout en notant ce qui avait été dit avant d'acquiescer et de remercier le Chevalier de Lorraine de s'être fait remarquer, l'empêchant ainsi de l'interroger car il avait en effet vu que le blond tenait un lien avec la famille dont il était question. Il allait ajouter quelque chose, mais déjà, Monsieur se dirigeait vers sa fille en courant, lâché par un Liselotte livide et choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Et c'est à partir de cet instant, que tout s'enchaîna très vite. L'homme mal aimé eut l'aimable plaisir de prendre un coup de poing magistral de la part du frère du roi qui serrait sa fille aux yeux écarquillés contre lui. Le chef de police, arrivé en courant sur ces entrefaites, se saisit sans la moindre compassion de l'homme a terre et l'emmena sans douceur sous les yeux des passants choqués. Marie-Louise observa son père sans comprendre puis se fit emmener par son paternel, loin du lieu.

OoOoOoO

La brune observa son père longuement, devenant d'un coup pâle. Son père, comprenant son choque, la prit doucement dans ses bras, la serrant, soulagé de la savoir loin se tout ça. Il lui expliqua à quel point il avait eu peur et elle rit en lui répondant que pour une fois, sa paranoïa fut utile. La remarque le fit sourire, mais il fut tout de même étonné par un point.

« Tu…Tu ne cherche pas à le défendre ? Tu n'es pas triste ? Tu me crois ?»

Elle le maintint contre elle, puis après un petit temps de réflexion et une petite moue, elle donna sa réponse.

« Tu sais papa, je ne le connaissais que depuis cinq jours et l'on était bien loin du coup de foudre. Je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas te faire confiance, de ne pas te croire. Je ne l'aimais pas au point d'en être amoureuse…J'étais…Curieuse, c'est tout. Et apprendre ce qu'il a été possible de faire…Dans un sens, ça ne m'étonne même pas qu'il soit un escroc. Après tout, cet homme à fait certaines remarques qui m'ont choqué et paru étranges. Non papa, je n'en étais pas amoureuse… C'est juste que…J'ai l'impression d'avoir été idiote…

-Tu t'es méfiée ma fille. Et c'est bien loin d'être une preuve d'idiotie. Au contraire.

Elle se mit à grogner, pas sûre quand à ce propos, faisant rire son père qui reconnut bien là l'égo familiale, tout comme cette méfiance héréditaire. Mais elle aurait tout aussi bien pu s'y attacher directement. Quoi que… Il semblerait que tous détiennent une sorte de capteur de mauvaises émotions. Philippe ne pouvait pas juger quelqu'un vivant un coup de foudre, après tout, c'est ce qui c'était passé pour lui et Chevalier. Mais son blond était bien loin de tout ça. Il s'agissait plus d'une pâte gourmande et luxueuse qu'autre chose, qui fait de temps à autres des bêtises stupides. Mais bon, c'était un autre sujet.

C'est après un petit temps de blanc que le père et la fille se décollèrent puis se regardèrent avant d'exploser de rire, toujours dans les bras de l'autre. Il lui proposa de l'accompagner dans les jardins, ce qu'elle accepta volontiers, prenant le bras de son père avec enjouement, retrouvant sa joie enfantine naturelle, faisant ainsi sourire tendrement le brun et lui donna, plus tard, encore plus envie de tuer l'homme qui se trouvait en ce moment même dans les prisons.

OoOoOoO

Son souffle se coupa. Elle avait envie de partir, de courir voir son père, de lui hurler de l'aider, de lui dire que son oncle était devenu fou. Avec qui voulait-il la marier ? Le roi d'Espagne ? Elle ? Reine espagnole ? Enfermée dans une tour toute l'année, loin de son père, loin de tout, clôturée dans une chapelle, en présence suivie par les représentant de dieu ? Hors de question.

Elle resta neutre, déglutissant, répondant simplement que si ce que sa majesté souhaitait, alors sa majesté devrait en partie justifier un tel choix, gardant la sureté patiente qu'elle avait gagnée de sa mère. Louis se tourna vers elle et resta tendre. Il savait que ce qu'il lui demandait était dur, mais c'était aussi nécessaire, et lui ferait comprendre.

« Écoute ma belle. Il posa une main sur son épaule, la regardant dans les yeux, captant son inquiétude, sa panique, son appel au secours. Mais il te faudra être forte, il s'agit de l'avenir de la France, d'une nouvelle fraternité entre la France et l'Espagne. Tu comprends ?

-Oui, je comprends…Sire… Elle serra les dents, baissa la tête et souffla, ravalant son envie de pleurer, avant qu'une idée, certes risquée, mais sure, ne germe dans son petit esprit futé.

-Bien, je suis heureux de l'entendre. Évidemment, comme tu t'en doutes, au vu de ta jeunesse, cela ne se fera pas tout de suite et…

-Sire ? Mon oncle ? Puis-je vous demander une condition pour ce mariage ?

-Cela dépend. Qu'elle est elle ?

-Je veux une promesse sans autres conditions. Elle fronça les sourcils, amenant un souffle de résignation de la part du roi.

-Bien. »

Il fouetta l'air de sa main. Alors, quel est elle ? Sa nièce sourit de toutes ses dents. Bon, d'accord, il allait surement le regretter, mais bon, il lui devait bien ça. Et puis, une promesse est une promesse, il se devait de la tenir. Après tout, qu'est ce que cela pouvait être et qui l'empêche de se marier ?

« Je veux l'autorisation de mon père. »

Louis se stoppa, perdant son sourire et son air compatissant de bon oncle bien gentil. Il voulu revenir en arrière sur sa promesse, mais il savait que c'était impossible. Un coup comme ça, il ne l'avait pas prévu, il allait devoir utiliser son plan de secours, il n'avait pas le choix. Il s'appuya sur sa table et regarda l'air fier et droit de sa nièce qui balançait son bassin gentiment, les mains croisées derrière son dos. Il ferma les yeux un instant, souffla, puis se retourna vers Bontemps qui avait observé la scène d'un œil amusé. Cette famille était vraiment originale. Il fronçait maintenant les sourcils, qu'est-ce que son roi allait faire maintenant ?

« Bontemps. Il fixait sa nièce. Allez chercher mon frère s'il vous plait. Vite. »

C'est inquiet que Philippe entra dans la salle de conseil, se demandant ce que sa fille aurait bien pu faire de si spécial qui puisse recourir à sa présence. Il rencontra l'air neutre et à semi en colère de son frère et celui ignorant ou plutôt faignant l'ignorance. Il s'en approcha et se retourna vers Louis, qui avait lâché sa table, au moment où il avait raclé sa gorge. Le roi fit un sourire crispé tout en s'approchant du brun.

« Bon. He bien, je crois que tu as entendu cette histoire d'alliance ? Le brun se crispas et hocha la tête. J'ai fais cette proposition à ta fille qui a accueillit cette nouvelle de façon très mature. »

Philippe se retourna vers sa fille qui baissa la tête et releva timidement les yeux vers lui. Il se retourna vers Louis et hocha de nouveau la tête, attendant la suite.

« Et elle a acceptée. Philippe retint sa respiration. Mais à une condition. Le brun releva les yeux vers sa fille puis de nouveau vers son frère.

-Qu'elle est elle ?

-Elle veut…Ton approbation. Souffla Louis qui voyait le visage de son frère s'éclairer et ainsi, son projet s'écrouler.

-Ah oui ? Il s'approcha de sa fille et lui caressa la joue. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

-C'est un devoir que je dois accomplir non ?

-Oui, mais tu n'en es pas obligé. Tu veux mon avis et je ne le donnerais que si je connais le tient. Répond moi franchement.

-Non…Je ne veux pas. Dit-elle d'un petit air implorant qui fut récompensé d'un petit sourire de son père. Il se retourna vers Louis sans quitter son sourire.

-Alors ce sera non. »

Louis resta un instant interdit avant de leur faire signe de partir mais, après un petit temps à regarder la table, il haussa la voix.

« Non, Philippe, reste. »

Le brun regarda son frère avant de pousser sa fille et de lui demander de rejoindre les autres, ce qu'elle fit sans rien demander de plus.

« Oui, qu'y a t il mon frère ? »

Louis se tourna vers Philippe, puis sourit à son frère de manière contrite et vexé.

« Rien. Tu viens tout juste de gâcher une entreprise diplomatique. J'espère que tu es fier de toi, mon frère. Dit-il tout en se tripotant les bagues.

-Tu as essayé de lui imposer un mariage !

-Je ne lui ai rien imposé du tout. Maintenant, c'est fait. Il souffla puis, résigné, reprit d'un ton plus calme. De toute façon, je m'en doutais, je m'y suis préparé. Il regarda Philippe puis redevint d'un coup fraternel, rendant l'autre suspicieux. Tu es près pour la guerre ? Tu pars bientôt. »

Louis s'assit sur le coin du bureau, se triturant les bagues, regardant son frère qui fronçait les sourcils, suspicieux. D'accord, son cadet se doutait de quelque chose, peut-être se connaissaient-ils mieux qu'il ne le pensait. Sans quitter son regard, Philippe s'approcha en deux pas et se posa face à lui.

« Oui, il faut juste que je regroupe mes affaires.

-Bien. Tu pars…

-Je crois que je ne vais pas partir. Dit Philippe, d'un coup, rapidement, bloquant Louis qui perdit son sourire, se mettant à rire nerveusement.

-Pardon ?!

-Je n'ai pas confiance en toi, tu as encore prévu quelque chose. Je te connais, eh oui… Si tu ne t'es pas encore énervé, c'est que tu as un plan de secours. Au cas où, je préfère rester près d'elle. De plus, je n'ai pas confiance en ces vautours qui tournent autour d'elle. Je préfère rester à ses côtés.

-Voyons Philippe, tu n'es pas sérieux. Il le pointa du doigt, parlant sérieusement. Tu vas partir et ta fille sera mise sous la surveillance d'une personne de mon choix. Cette personne a été contactée après la mort de ses parents et donc, l'obtention de son héritage. Il arrivera demain, dans la matinée, soit, après ton dépars, qui, je te le rappel au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, se fait ce soir. »

Philippe se tut, le regardant comme s'il ne le connaissait pas. Alors son frère avait tout prévu et au vu de sa tête royale, il serait impossible de le faire changer d'avis. Philippe crispa mâchoire et poing puis parla d'une voix banche.

« Tu es vraiment près à tout pour avoir ce que tu veux hein…

-Calme toi Philippe. Je ne vais pas marier ta fille ni même la fiancée pendant que tu seras partit. Rit Louis, se détendant et cherchant à faire de même pour son frère.

-Tu y es presque pourtant…

-Allez, calme-toi. Je veux juste que le jeune homme la surveille. En plus, je connaissais ses parents. Et peut-être toi aussi d'ailleurs. La famille de Strasbourg ne te dit rien ? »

Philippe fit une moue ironique, tout en répondant que non, il ne savait pas, ce qui fit sourire Louis. Son frère et ses mimiques.

« Bien, je n'aurais pas de vrai réponse alors. Eh bien, il se trouve que le fils de monsieur de Strasbourg est le seul héritier de celui-ci à l'âge de seize ans. »

Le brun se statufia et écarquilla les yeux.

« Deux ans de plus que Marie-Louise ?! Avoue ton but, tout de suite.

-Je t'assure, je veux simplement qu'il la surveille. C'est tout. Rit nerveusement Louis, ne quittant pas son sourire. Allez mon frère. Va réfléchir à tout ça dans tes appartements et va préparer tes affaires. Tu verras, c'est un garçon très bien. »

Louis amena son petit frère jusqu'à la porte puis la referma derrière lui. Il souffla puis sourit. Les prochains jours s'annonçaient amusants.

OoOoOoO

Fermant une bonne fois pour toute sa malle, Elliot se redressa en soufflant. Un sourire fier sur le visage, il ordonna à la faire descendre par une femme de chambre qui partit à sa suite jusqu'à la calèche. Il vérifia que tout ses bagages soient présents, et avec un air satisfait, il dit au cocher d'attendre encore un petit instant, flattant les chevaux isabelle au passage. Il entra dans sa bâtisse blanche, gagnant le grand salon en remettant son manteau correctement, il remarqua sa fratrie qui l'attendait. Il les observa un instant puis leur sourit, embrassant ses trois frères une dernière fois avant un bon bout de temps. Une fois les au revoir faits et les moqueries habituelles vécues, il dit au revoir aux deux ainés, puis se fit suivre à l'extérieur par le troisième. Celui-ci, plus inquiet, lui demanda encore une fois s'il était sûre de vouloir partir. Elliot tenta de le rassurer, lui disant que tout ce se passerait bien, et que de toutes manières qu'il soit, il n'avait pas le choix. Ils se dirent au revoir encore une fois, puis le plus jeune entra dans la calèche qui partit une fois l'autorisation donnée.

Par la vitre, il vit s'éloigner la maison de son enfance. Une grande bâtisse en pierres blanches, model d'une architecture nouvelle et baroque de cette époque. Dominant tout les arbres autour, ce petit château lui parut bien moins imposant une fois la forêt passée. Il devint mélancolique puis se reprit, recoiffant rapidement ses cheveux châtain clairs. Il sortit une lettre de sa poche grise brodée, la lisant de ses yeux marrons. Le roi l'attendait pour une mission. Son torse se gonfla de fierté, avant de s'abaisser de stress. Il espérait pouvoir la mener à bien et pouvoir se fondre dans la foule. Lui qui était si timide, ça allait être dur. Puis, il regarda en arrière. Il n'était jamais allé aussi loin de chez lui seul. Non, ce n'était pas le moment de s'inquiéter. Il se repositionna, droit, fixant le paysage face à lui à travers la fenêtre. Ça se passerait bien. Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Pas vrai ?

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Et voilà ! Alors, qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Ce chapitre me trottait depuis un petit moment dans la tête. Bon, eh bien, je suis fière d'avoir tout pu condenser en un chapitre. J'espère que ça ne va pas trop vite pour vous. Bon, sinon la suite n'arrivera pas tout de suite vu que j'ai une petite histoire à propos de Fabien et Claudine dans la tête et je dois encore écrire un nouveau chapitre de Maastricht. Trop de choses. De plus, comme je suis en Terminale et que j'ai d'autres projets un peu plus personnel, je ne pourrais pas toujours apporter un chapitre. Enfin, peut-être pas aussi souvent qu'avant. Bon, eh bien je vous laisse. Si ça vous intéresse, le chapitre cinq de Maastricht est sortit. Je vous laisse et vous fait plein de gros bisous !**_

 _ **Big bisous à tous et à toutes mes lapins du Népal qui boivent du thé chinois dans un restaurant japonais !**_


	27. Et vous êtes ?

Versailles Drabble :

Et vous êtes ?

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Bonjour ! Ou même bonsoir, voir bonne nuit ou bien, soyons fou, bonne matinée. J'espère que vous avez passez de bonnes fêtes et je m'excuse pour mon immonde retard. Bon, alors, que pourrais-je vous dire mis à part qu'un pauvre jeune homme va en voir de toutes les couleurs et qu'une jeune fille va gentiment le faire chier. Ou plutôt méchamment. Enfin, c'est selon le point de vue. Donc, nous avons vu la dernière fois que Louis s'est fait mouché et qu'il a demandé à un pauvre jeune homme de venir à Versailles. Que va-t-il se passer ? L'auteure arrêtera-t-elle de faire des suspens à la con ? Vous le verrez en lisant ce chapitre !**_

Timide, il entra quand l'autorisation lui fut donné. Marchant d'un petit pas inquiet, il pénétra cette salle de lumière aux tentures vertes et aux dorures fines. La tête tournée vers les murs et le plafond, il regardait, émerveillé, l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. Il se fixa sur une ligne, une ligne d'or qui filait le long du mur s'alliant avec plusieurs arabesques puis les quittant pour former la tête d'un ange comme l'on pourrait le dessiner à la plume. Suivant d'avantage ce trait, il finit sa course en sa compagnie au niveau d'un lustre où brûlaient plusieurs bougies. Il les observa un instant, se perdant dans les cristaux. Il le détailla encore plus. Étais-ce des diamants ? Il ouvrit la bouche en un « O », soufflé. Et dire que ce n'était que la salle du conseil…

Un coup de talon se fit entendre derrière la porte de bois épais, lui faisant tourner la tête, surpris. Le bois s'ouvrit et un homme tout de doré vêtu fit sa grande entrée, un fin sourire sur les lèvres, le dos droit, une position fière, une tête bien portée et des yeux aux accents joueurs. Il diffusait autour de lui une aura forte, une aura que personne ne pourrait égaler, comme s'il promenait avec lui le monde entier. D'une démarche souple, féline, l'homme s'approcha de lui qui s'inclinait alors que l'on fermait la porte. L'homme hocha la tête et lui fit un sourire plus franche, un sourire de bienvenu. Lui, il répondit d'un étirement de lèvre très timide, rougissant de gêne et de malaise, ne se sentant d'un coup, pour une raison inconnue, apte à aucune chose, plus à sa place et il eut cette impression qu'il s'agissait d'un monde hors de tout, d'un monde protégé d'une force inconnue qu'il ne pourrait jamais atteindre. Il souffla intérieurement. Non, si le roi l'avait fait venir, c'est qu'il avait forcément quelque chose qui l'intéressait en lui. De plus, il lui souriait gentiment l'invitant à faire de même, l'invitant à rentrer dans son monde. Il se reprit, il ne devait pas se laisser emporter pour une angoisse infondée. Se sera son monde à présent, il fallait qu'il s'y fasse.

« Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

-Oui sire. Je vous remercie. »

Le roi hocha la tête et porta une main à ses bagues, les faisant tourner distraitement, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, comme si quelque chose le chagrinait. Il observa un instant la porte et remarquant que son invité le regardait inquiet, il lui fit un petit sourire tout de même contrarié et souffla en déclarant.

« Votre mission devrais arriver d'ici peu. »

Il fronça à son tour les sourcils. Arriver ? La porte s'ouvrit, annonçant la venue d'une fille. Elle était jeune, peut-être avait-elle quinze ans, mais elle était belle, magnifique. La même démarche droite et fier que leur monarque, un déhanchement souple et félin, plus délicat. Des cheveux d'un noir de jais, contrastants avec son teint de lait, et des yeux entre le bleu très clair qui tiraient sur le gris, lui faisant penser à une figure bien connue, une figure qu'il eut vue en peinture. La jeune fille lui lança un regard et hocha délicatement la tête pour toute salutation, le laissant répondre. Elle observa finalement le roi, et s'approcha de lui un peu plus sans même s'incliner, ne s'attirant aucune remarque, simplement un sourire fier. Elle regarda le monarque respectueusement, ignorant quelque peu l'invité, s'exprimant avec un petit sourire d'une voix… Quelle voix…Une tonalité douce, claire, apaisante.

« Vous vouliez me voir mon oncle ? »

Il eut un moment de pause. Que venait-elle de dire ? Son oncle ? Il comprenait mieux, c'était la fille de Monsieur. C'était ça la figure qu'il avait vu en tableau, le duc d'Orléans… Elle avait les mêmes yeux que son père. Il retint un souffle impressionné. Sans compter son ascendance, ce qu'elle était belle.

« Marie-Louise. Sourit le roi. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien mon oncle. Je vous en remercie. Répondit la douce avec un grand sourire. »

Le roi se tourna vers l'invité, amenant Marie-Louise à faire de même, offrant ainsi un sourire au jeune homme qui lui répondit, un peu bloqué. Louis rit intérieurement. Il le savait que ça marcherait, pour l'instant, tout se passait comme prévu. Gardant son air sérieux, il mit une main derrière le dos de sa nièce, un air tendre sur le visage. Il prit une inspiration et s'exprima.

« Marie-Louise, je te présente Elliot de Strasbourg. »

Elle le salua comme l'on devait saluer un homme de cour. Il hocha la tête, signe qu'il acceptait le salue au moment où elle lui dit « enchanté ». Pointant le jeune homme, le monarque reprit.

« Elliot, je vous présente Marie-Louise d'Orléans, la fille de mon frère et ma tendre nièce. »

Louis sourit à ce petit bijou et garda son étirement de lèvre en voyant Elliot s'incliner, comme l'on devait le faire en présence de famille royale.

« Enchanté mademoiselle. »

Les deux jeunes gens, une fois les présentations faites, se tournèrent vers le monarque. Pourquoi les voulait-il ? Louis eut un sourire énigmatique, détaillant calmement les deux jeunes, se disant que tout se passait peut-être trop bien et qu'il allait devoir aborder le côté un peu plus délicat, la mission. Il jeta un œil à sa nièce patiente. Ça allait être dur. Il se racla la gorge et énonça d'une voix royale sans pour autant être sévère.

« Bien. Vous vous demandez tout deux pourquoi vous êtes ici si je ne me trompe. Marie-Louise, il se trouve que j'ai appelé Elliot, ici présent, pour une mission bien spéciale. En effet, je veux qu'il te surveille en l'absence de ton père. »

Elliot écarquilla les yeux, ne s'y attendant pas. Marie-Louise a, quant à elle perdue son sourire, regardant son oncle avec une incompréhension totale dans le regard. Louis lui répondit par un qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait, la faisant baisser la tête et grincer les dents, les poings crispés, elle souffla et lui offrit le même sourire forcé que son père. D'accord, elle n'appréciait pas, vraiment pas. Elle lâcha son sourire, montant les yeux au ciel dans un signe réellement exaspérée.

« Bien. J'imagine que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire de toute façon. N'est-ce pas ? »

Sa voix était cassante, énervée. Cette décision l'avait fâchée. Louis lui fit comprendre d'un regard de se calmer, se faisant répondre par le même sourire et des talons claquant le sol, finissant par une porte claquante. Louis, soufflant, voulu partir. Se pinçant l'arrête du nez, il réfléchit un instant, se retenant de faire redemander la jeune fille ou bien de la suivre pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas manquer de respect à son roi. Son père tout craché. Cette petite était son père tout craché, le même caractère que l'on ne pouvait assouplir et bien trop imposant. Il souffla puis se tourna vers un Elliot qui, bouche bée, fixait la porte, les yeux ronds. Louis le ramena sur Terre d'un nouveau raclement de gorge et lui offrit un sourire désolé.

« Vraiment navrée. Vous savez, elle n'aime pas spécialement se faire constamment surveillée mais son père s'inquiète à l'idée de la laisser seule. Alors, je l'aide à s'apaiser en quelque sorte. Ne vous en faites pas, vous la connaîtrez dans de meilleurs jours, c'est juste qu'elle peut parfois s'énerver trop vite. Bon, je vais vous dire ce que vous devez faire. Je ne veux jamais la voir seule dans les jardins ou salons, je veux que vous preniez connaissance de son emploie du temps pour pouvoir l'accompagner à tout moment de la journée. Il réfléchit un instant puis reprit d'un ton amère et ironique. Ne lui demandez surtout pas directement, elle serait capable de vous mentir sans même vous cacher qu'elle vous prend pour un abrutit finit. Il se retint de rire en voyant le visage d'Elliot qui se décomposait un peu mais reprit avec un sourire. C'est de famille. Elliot pâlit encore plus. Elle a un père très caractériel. Louis reprit avec plus d'entrain. En clair je veux que vous ne la quittiez jamais, à part lorsqu'elle est dans ses appartements, bien évidemment ou qu'elle est déjà accompagnée. Je ne veux pas par contre que vous la laissiez à n'importe qui. La Reine, Madame et moi-même sont les seules personnes à pouvoir rester seul avec elle. Suis-je clair ?

-Oui, sire. Répondit le pauvre garçon qui voyait déjà sa liberté et son repos s'envoler. N'étais-ce pas un peu strict pour une jeune fille ? Il n'osait pas poser la question.

-Bien. »

Louis sourit et lui fit comprendre qu'il avait finit, lui indiquant même qu'il pourrait trouver chez Madame une personne fiable pour lui décrire la journée de la petite Mademoiselle. Elliot s'inclina, sortant de la salle pour souffler une fois les portes fermées. Il allait passer d'horribles mois, il le sentait. Cette demoiselle avait l'air beaucoup trop caractérielle.

OooOoOoOo

Il marchait rapidement dans les couloirs, les arpentant de long en large, cherchant la jeune fille qui même si elle ne voulait pas de lui, deviendrait son homme de compagnie. Il grogna. Et dire qu'il voulait aller à la guerre à la base pour se battre aux côtés de Monsieur. Mais non, à la place il devait s'occuper de sa fille qui avait décidée de disparaître, n'ayant pas précisé à Madame, qui était adorable d'ailleurs, où elle allait. Il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, refaisant sa journée tout en espérant se calmer. Bon, il était arrivé, avait un peu visité le lieu en regardant chaque détail, avait découvert avec empressement ses appartements de bonne taille, rencontré ses femmes de chambre et valets qui rangèrent ses affaires comme il l'indiquait, s'était rendu dans la salle de conseil, avait rencontré le roi, fin calculateur, cet homme avait une idée derrière la tête, c'était sûr. Il avait aussi fait la connaissance de la pas si douce fille de Monsieur et il était partit faire la rencontre de Madame qui lui avait volontiers donné les heures de Marie-Louise une fois sa mission expliquée. Elle l'avait au début mal regardé, il faut dire aussi qu'il était venu en demandant ce que la petite faisait de ses journées sans dire pourquoi, puis, une fois les explications données, la jeune femme avait rit et tout en souriant, elle lui avait mit en main tout ce qu'il désirait. Il partit en saluant un grand blond qui, hochant les épaules nonchalamment, était entré, saluant gentiment Madame en l'appelant Liselotte. Il n'avait pas relevé, bien qu'il trouve cet acte un peu étrange.

Là n'était pas la question, il la cherchait pendant une heure maintenant. Mais où avait bien pu se rendre la petite brune ?! Il gagna un salon où des rires s'élevaient, peut-être était-elle ici ? Il tenta de reconnaître un visage, mais rien. La tête un peu basse, il ignora le groupe qui s'était formé, traversant simplement la pièce sans se faire remarquer, ou presque.

« Tient. Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? »

Elliot redressa la tête, regardant les nobles qui l'observaient. Il ne dit rien, ne sachant quoi répondre à ça. Qui l'appelait ? Les nobles rirent un peu. La voix s'éleva de nouveau, rieuse, moqueuse.

« Approchez, venez jeune garçon. Vous êtes nouveau ? Venu avec vos parents peut-être ? »

Il fronça un peu les sourcils et écouta la voix, s'approchant du groupe où quelques hommes s'écartèrent pour le laisser voir la femme qui l'appelait. Assise dans un fauteuil rouge, les pieds sur un repose pied de velours, elle portait au visage un regard et un sourire supérieur, se sentant au dessus de lui. Il regarda les gens qui l'entouraient et qui le considéraient avec un petit regard moqueur. Il était perdu, mais étrangement, en rien impressionné. Qui était-elle ? Elle semblait aimée ici mais il ne se sentait pourtant pas près à lui faire une discussion cordiale tout de même. Surtout si elle continuait à le regarder comme ça. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Elle était belle, très belle, sans nul doute, mais ça ne lui suffisait pas pour l'aimer. Elle ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Il la salua poliment tout de même.

« Je suis effectivement nouveau Madame, mais en rien venu avec mes parents. Ils sont malheureusement morts, il y a quelque mois de ça. »

Un long silence plana pendant lequel la jeune femme sembla réfléchir, quelque peu mal à l'aise. Elle prit soudain un air désolé, un faux air, mais personne ne voulait visiblement le relever. Elle souffla, et reprit avec des yeux presque neutres, elle se fichait royalement de la situation, elle semblait plus excusée pour se rattraper aux yeux des autres et faire bonne figure plus que réellement s'excuser.

« Je suis vraiment désolée… Je ne savais pas.

-Je m'en doute. Répondit-il avec un micro-sourire figé.

-Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop j'espère ? »

Il regarda le groupe qui le fixait lourdement et calma la vague de stress qui montait. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il se montre fragile. Surtout pas, il ne devait pas fuir, devait calmer ses larmes de peur qui montaient. Il était au bord du faux pas, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se laisse emporter par ses sentiments, il fallait qu'il se calme. Soufflant intérieurement, il secoua légèrement la tête, ne montrant en rien son stress. Il s'en doutait, mais venait de pleinement de comprendre, c'était une femme de pouvoir. Ça se voyait, voilà pourquoi il fallait qu'il se montre calme. Très calme.

« Ne vous en faites pas Madame. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

-Bien, je vois, vous n'êtes pas un rancunier. Elle reprit son air fier. Mais dites-moi, que fait un jeune garçon tel que vous ici ? Elle sourit, nullement intéressée.

-Je dois veiller sur Mademoiselle en l'absence de Monsieur. »

Un blanc se refit, le même silence pesant. Cette fois-ci, la femme eu un rire nerveux et perdit un instant son sourire. Qu'avait-il dit ? Les nobles autour reculèrent un peu. Avait-il dit quelque chose de mauvais ? Il paniqua intérieurement et se concentra pour que ça ne se voit pas, il devait se concentrer, ne pas se montrer faible pour tout changement. La dame souffla, reprenant la parole d'une voix moqueuse, ironique, cynique. Elliot fronça les sourcils.

« Eh bien bonne chance à vous surtout. Les nobles rirent. Ce n'est en rien une fille tendre et personnellement, je suis bien loin de la porter dans mon cœur. Nouveaux rire qu'elle a démarré. Et beaucoup de gens ici aussi d'ailleurs. Cette petite peste se pense tout permis dû à son statu. Elle en oublie même les formes de politesse. Elle s'insurge de tout et n'importe quoi, sautant sur chaque occasion pour rabaisser son entourage. Elle eu un rire nerveux. Vexée ? Sûrement. Vous devriez rester loin d'elle vous savez. Je sais qu'elle est charmante mais en rien pour vous mon petit. Pauvre enfant, de là à s'inventer une mission pour justifier son attirance. »

Tous rirent en sa compagnie alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Venait-elle devant tout le monde de manquer de respect à un membre de la famille royale sans en offusquer un seul ? Il fronça de nouveau les sourcils et se racla la gorge pour faire cesser les rires.

« Je me dois de vous contredire, c'est une mission donnée par le roi. »

Le silence plana et la Dame rit nerveusement, ce à quoi Elliot répondit calmement.

« Je la cherche d'ailleurs, sauriez-vous où elle se trouve, je me dois de rester auprès d'elle Madame.

-Eh bien, je crois qu'elle est partie se réfugier dans les jardins.

-Bien, merci. Il s'inclina légèrement puis partit d'un pas décidé, fier de lui et de son courage.

-Faites attention. Elle n'est vraiment pas souhaitable comme compagnie. Nouveau rire.

-Bien. Dit-il en regardant par dessus son épaule. J'y réfléchirait d'en ce cas. »

Et il partit en direction des jardins.

Marchant de long en large, il ne trouva pas une trace de la demoiselle qui s'était surement terrée quelque part pour lui échapper. Soufflant, il espérait que le roi ne soit pas tout près ou qu'elle se trouve à ses côtés, s'il savait qu'il ne faisait pas sa mission… Elliot ne savait vraiment pas comment ça allait tourner. Il souffla et se pinça l'arrête du nez, mais où est passé cette chipie. Il grogna et tenta de se calmer, il fallait qu'il décompresse, elle ne devait pas être si loin. Il tourna la tête, et il la vit. Marchant d'un pas calme, tranquille, apaisée, elle semblait profiter de la chaleur de ce mois, humant une rose blanche, ne remarquant en rien qu'il l'approchait. Elle était adorable en dépit de ce que l'on disait sur elle, cette petite demoiselle piquait réellement sa curiosité au vif. Il arriva bien vite à son niveau et l'observa un instant, comment l'aborder ? Il se racla la gorge, la faisant se redresser. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il put voir une moue adorable qui la montrait étonnée. C'est pour ça qu'il eut largement le temps de déprécier celle plus renfrognée qu'elle lui offrit aussi. Elle tourna les talons, lui sommant de la laisser tranquille, elle n'avait pas besoin d'une nounou. Ne sachant trop que faire, le petit duc la suivit, argumentant pour qu'elle ne se fâche pas trop.

« Mais, mademoiselle, attendez. Je sais que ça ne vous fait pas plaisir, mais nous n'avons pas le choix, c'est un ordre du roi. »

Elle s'arrêta de marcher, permettant au strasbourgeois de la rejoindre pour se remettre à son niveau et la dépasser de presque une tête de nouveau. Elle se retourna vers lui, une moue ironique figée sur son visage.

« Oui, c'est vrai, nous n'avons pas le choix. Mais que voulez-vous que je fasse, semblant peut-être ? Que je vous souris en vous faisant croire que ça ne me dérange pas d'être suivie, que j'adore votre compagnie ? Voyez-vous, votre présence ici n'est due qu'au fait que j'ai vexé le roi et rien d'autre, ce n'est nullement pour votre joli minois, seulement pour votre fortune et jeune âge. Vous avez une bonne situation, c'est tout, c'est le seul intérêt qu'il vous a trouvé pour vous coller à moi. S'il avait réellement voulu me faire surveiller, il m'aurait offert une compagnie que j'apprécie et que j'aurais choisit moi même comme mes dames de compagnie par exemple ou bien même Liselotte, ma belle mère, ou alors le Chevalier de Lorraine. Donc, s'il vous plait, cessez de tenter de me faire croire que ça vous plait d'être ici, ou même que vous m'aimez bien alors que vous n'êtes attiré que par ma situation comme tant d'autre et votre jeune âge ne vous aidera pas. Alors, suivez-moi partout si cela vous chante mais ne me faites pas croire que ça vous plait. Elle lui tourna de nouveau le dos sur ces entrefaites qui avaient violement choqué le jeune homme.

-Je commençais pourtant à vous apprécier. Il baissa la tête, remarquant qu'elle s'était figée, elle cherchait ses mots.

-Eh bien vous apprendrez rapidement à faire le contraire. »

Elle partit, un duc silencieux à sa suite. Ça, c'est comme-ci c'était déjà fait.

OooOoOoOo

Et le temps passa, temps pendant lequel ils ne se supportèrent qu'à penne, pendant lequel Marie-Louise passait son temps à dénigrer le pauvre Elliot qui voulait l'ignorer. Temps qui se trouvait être un mois. Un mois durant lequel ils se toisèrent, s'ignorèrent, se fuirent dès que possible, préférant la solitude à la compagnie de l'autre. De loin, ils semblaient être le plus parfais des couples comme ils ne s'hurlaient jamais dessus, voilà comment les rumeurs avaient commencée, mais si l'on se rapprochait, on voyait qu'ils ne pouvaient en rien se supporter, que l'ambiance était des plus tendus au point que l'un pouvait tuer l'autre.

Ce jour ci ne changeait en rien, et Marie-Louise partait de nouveau en courant vers les appartements de Madame, là où elle se réfugiait la plupart du temps. Sauf que, cette fois-ci, il remarqua que le roi tenait un œil sur lui depuis la fenêtre, alors il courut après la jeune fille. Arrivant près des appartements, il entendit des fous rires s'échapper au travers de la porte entrebâillée. Il regarda par l'embrassure, voyant avec un grand étonnement une brunette des plus heureuses qui plaisantait de bon cœur avec sa belle mère et le Chevalier. Il se redressa et souffla, elle n'était pas comme ça avec lui. Ce caractère rieur était bien trop loin de ce qu'elle présentait tout les jours. C'est en marchant dans les couloirs qu'il en vint à la conclusion évidente qu'elle jouait la comédie. Il eut un sourire triste. Jouer la comédie avec une femme aussi adorable que Madame et préférer le faire plutôt qu'être elle-même, cette fille rigide qui a du dédain pour tout le monde. Il eut un petit rire amère. Ah, tout est toujours plus simple lorsque l'on se cache. Et le mois se finit comme ça, elle fuyait, il la suivait, et tombait sur les mêmes éclats de rire, les mêmes sourires qui paraissaient pourtant tellement sincères. Un jour, il hésita, et s'il avait eu tort ? Et si justement, elle était simplement méfiante avec lui ?

Il eut sa réponse lorsqu'un jour, alors que son caractère fut bon, elle l'autorisa à s'asseoir près d'elle. Son visage était fermé à toute discussion, elle se contentait d'observer ses pieds qui se balançaient mollement dans le vide, elle s'ennuyait et quelque chose la chagrinait, ça se voyait. Elle semblait ailleurs, ignorante de ce qui l'entourait, et à cet instant, Elliot la retrouvait douce et peut-être bien gentille, se demandant encore s'il ne l'avait pas mal jugée… Liselotte arriva et le visage de la jeune fille s'éclaira. Elliot compris, son visage était devenu rayonnant, emporté par ses vrais sentiments, cette fille était vraie, la seule personne avec qui elle ne l'était pas, c'était lui et avec les autres si elle était dédaigneuse, c'est qu'elle devait avoir une bonne raison.

Elle sauta sur ses pieds et partit rejoindre la grande blonde avec un sourire enjoué et des yeux pétillants, la rendant adorable. Puis, comme Liselotte lui disait bonjour, Marie-Louise se retourna vers Elliot pour continuer de lui lancer ce regard froid. Il baissa la tête, remarquant dans ce changement qu'elle forçait presque ce regard glacial. Elle partit avec Madame, la poussant presque pour s'éloigner du jeune qui la laissa aller en compagnie de la blonde.

Il cligna des yeux, sentant une grande curiosité l'envahir, connaissait-il réellement cette jeune fille ou depuis le début jouait-elle un rôle avec lui ? Reprenant soudain un certain entrain, il se mit une idée qui pouvait paraître mauvaise pour n'importe qui : tenter « d'apprivoiser » Marie-Louise d'Orléans.

Il commença durant une chaude fin de semaine où elle décida de rester cloitrée dans ses appartements. Quelque peu inquiet de ne pas la voir et bien décidé à suivre son but qui pouvait paraître suicidaire, il monta jusqu'au lieu où se trouvait la belle et toqua à sa porte. Aucune réponse. Il fronça les sourcils et toqua de nouveau. Toujours aucune réponse. Il allait toquer plus fort lorsqu'il arrêta son mouvement, venait-il d'entendre un violon ? Il entrouvrit la porte doucement, regardant dans l'entrebâillement. Il écarquilla un peu les yeux, étonné.

Devant lui, la brunette aux yeux gris, les yeux fermés, jouait avec la délicatesse d'un musicien professionnel, d'un violon vernis et de grande facture. Il reconnu sans mal la dernière mélodie de Lully, se délectant discrètement de la mélodie, il détaillait la musicienne qui avec la même douceur et grâce que le premier jour, maniait l'archet et les cordes la rendant magnifique. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il souffla, se redressa et ouvrit totalement la porte, faisant sursauter la belle, l'arrêtant en plein milieux de sa mélodie si fluide. Il lui sourit désolé, alors qu'elle grognait en lui tournant le dos, accordant son instrument.

« Que faites-vous ici ?

-Je ne vous voyais pas aux jardins, alors je vous ai cherché.

-Eh bien je suis dans mes appartements, merci d'être passé, vous pouvez disposer. »

Elle cala son instrument sous sa joue et replaça ses doigts, s'apprêtant à jouer de nouveau. Elle se saisit de l'archet et frotta doucement les cordes, ignorant Elliot qui n'était toujours pas sortit, s'approchant de la belle et de son instrument, remarquant avec curiosité un petit geste qui devait être pour elle, une habitude.

« Vous levez beaucoup votre violon non ? »

Elle s'arrêta dans son geste et après avoir fortement soufflée, pour se calmer, elle délogea l'instrument et le posa sur son canapé et se tourna vers lui, les bras croisés.

« Ne vous ai-je pas demandé de partir ? Sa voix était froide, tranchante, elle semblait vexée.

-Je ne savais pas que vous jouiez. Dit-il dans la plus totale ignorance des propos de la Mademoiselle.

-Partez, ceci ne vous regarde pas et avant que vous ne parliez, elle le coupa. Non, je ne veux pas que vous restiez pour pouvoir m'écouter, merci, vous pouvez disposer. Elle s'avança vers lui, le forçant à se reculer contre la porte, il ne perdit pas son air tranquille bien que son stress lui hurlait de partir tout de suite.

-Pourtant, vous jouez très bien Mademoiselle. Se serait un honneur pour moi de vous écouter. Il le dit d'un ton calme et honnête, la faisant relever un sourcil, ses yeux vadrouillant sur son visage, cherchant à desceller une forme de moquerie.

-Je vous ai dit...-

-Et je sais, voilà pourquoi je suis tout à fait honnête avec vous. Je souhaite vraiment vous écouter jouer. »

Elle sembla avoir le souffle un peu coupé puis se reprit et hocha la tête, haussant en même temps les épaules. Elle lui indiqua ensuite un fauteuil sur lequel il s'assit bien sagement, les bras croisés, montrant par là sa concentration qu'ignora la brunette. Elle reprit son morceau là où elle l'avait arrêté, amenant un sourire sur les lèvres de son ainé de deux ans. Il était content, il avait réussi à franchir une porte, une étape, il lui montrait qu'il s'intéressait vraiment à elle, ce qui ne semblait pourtant pas la perturber. Lorsqu'elle finit, il eut un sourire appréciateur, l'applaudissant simplement. Elle eut un micro sourire reconnaissant et rangea son instrument. Elle se posta ensuite face à lui et le considéra avec un air nouveau, un air rafraichissant pour Elliot de la curiosité. Elle était curieuse à son propos et s'assied sur un fauteuil un peu éloigné et lui offrit le même regard intrigué que jetait un chat devant un humain inconnu, présentant cette stature fière mais tout de même attentive, prête à bouger au moindre mouvement de l'autre.

Il ne dit rien, ne sachant réellement que faire maintenant. Qu'attendait-elle ? Qu'il amorce la discussion ? Il semblerait. Il prit son souffle et regarda la belle qui ne bougeait pas, dans les yeux. Il eut un sourire qui se voulu assuré mais au vu du sourcil que sa voisine haussait, il venait de lamentablement échouer et laisser apparaître son naturel stressé. Il souffla, chercha ses mots et lorsqu'il fut à peu près sûr, il commença.

« Vous jouez très bien Mademoiselle, vraiment. Il sourit mais fronça les sourcils, étonné. Mais votre père vous a autorisé à jouer du violon ? N'est-ce pas considéré comme un instrument d'homme ? »

Marie-Louise ne dit rien, tournant la tête sur le côté, comme si elle attendait la suite. Elliot, prit un peu de cour car il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle ne dise rien, du réfléchir de nouveau puis parla de sa propre expérience. Si elle voulait connaître son point de vue sur la question elle pouvait l'avoir. Si c'était bien ce qu'elle voulait bien sûr.

« Je veux dire, lorsque j'étais petit, mon père m'apprenait à en jouer et avait strictement interdit à ma mère d'en faire ou même d'y toucher. Il eut un petit rire gêné. Cela doit vous paraître étrange, mais dans la plupart des familles, bourgeoises mais surtout noble, se pointe, la musique a tendance à être interdite aux femmes dès qu'il ne s'agit pas de harpe ou même de violon celle. Il se racla la gorge, son interlocutrice ne participait pas trop. Hum…Voilà…Depuis combien de temps jouez-vous Mademoiselle ? »

Il y eut un petit silence et Marie-Louise, comprenant qu'il faudrait peut-être amener la suite de la discussion, mordit l'intérieure de sa joue. Elle hésita puis céda, pourquoi pas lui parler après tout, il ne lui avait rien fait et semblait tout de même gentil. Elle se gratta discrètement le bras et ouvrit la bouche, cachant son assurance moyenne sous un air un peu strict.

« Je joue depuis que j'ai six ans. Père voulait à tout prix m'apprendre un instrument et comme j'étais curieuse… Elle haussa les épaules et demanda calmement, un peu plus apaisée. Et vous, vous avez continué à jouer ?

-Oui Mademoiselle, dit-il avec un grand sourire, heureux qu'elle s'ouvre enfin. J'e continue encore et j'ai commencé au même âge. Mais, Mademoiselle, apprenez-vous tous les derniers morceaux de Lully ?

-Tout les morceaux de violons nouvellement créés en général. Père tient à ce que je m'entraine régulièrement, et comme j'aime beaucoup cet instrument.

-C'est vrai qu'il s'agit d'un instrument fort agréable. »

Ils continuèrent leur discussion musicale et se découvrirent de nombreux gouts commun tel que l'équitation, la découverte, la curiosité animale. Ils passèrent bien vite l'après-midi, parlant de tout et de rien, évitant subtilement le sujet de la famille, respectant l'autre quand il décidait de laisser échapper un petit souvenir heureux ou non à ce propos. Ils finirent par regarder l'heure au moment où ils virent que le soleil avait commencé à un peu décliner, il était seize heure. Ils sortirent finalement et marchèrent tranquillement, parlant calmement de temps à autre, partageant leur courte expérience de la cour, de ceux qui y vivaient, se trouvant ainsi des points de vues commun, des idées nouvelles grâce à l'autre. Ils finirent dans les jardins où ils suivirent un chemin bordé de roses blanche, celles que la jeune fille affectionnait particulièrement. À la fin de cette journée, alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêté près de la fontaine après le dîner, Elliot réfléchit à la vision qu'il avait de la jeune fille. Il en vint à sa toute première conclusion, celle qu'il a eu dès qu'il a aperçu son joli minois, elle est adorable. Mais autre chose s'y ajouta, une autre réflexion, elle est tout aussi méfiante et à l'inverse de ce que tout le monde avait tendance à arguer, vraie. C'était une fille vraie mais qui ne donnait pas sa confiance à tout le monde et qui s'abandonnait encore moins sur l'épaule de l'autre. Il eut un petit sourire intérieur, c'était une demoiselle bien digne.

Les jours passèrent et ils continuèrent de parler, de se découvrir, amenant de plus en plus de commérages, mais ils s'en fichaient, ils ne se considéraient même pas réellement comme des amis alors ils n'allaient certainement pas écouter de pauvres ragots sans importance. Ils avaient élevé entre eux un respect mutuel et bientôt, se voir devenait une habitude plus agréable que le mois précédant, ce qui les amenaient à se dire où il faudrait se rejoindre et ponctuant leurs aux revoir par des petits « à demain alors. ».

Un jour, alors qu'Elliot traversait un salon pour atteindre les jardins, il s'arrêta, hélé par une voix bien reconnaissable qui s'élevait d'un groupe de personne un peu moins conséquent qu'avant. Elle se montrait encore en publique celle là ? Bizarre. Il s'approcha du groupe qui se poussa un peu pour qu'il puisse voir son interlocutrice qui se trouvait bien moins brillante qu'avant. Ce n'était pas étonnant. Il se plaça devant elle et, sûr de lui tout de suite cette fois, il l'observa d'un œil neutre. Il se racla la gorge.

« Que voulez-vous ? Il avait un ton impatient.

-Vous vous entendez plutôt bien avec la demoiselle à ce que je vois.

-Peut-être, cela ne vous regarde pas. »

Marie-Louise s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. La Montespan parlait encore ? La honte ne c'était donc toujours pas totalement abattue sur elle hier soir ? Pourtant, elle avait l'air bien seule ce matin. La brune ne bougea pas, on ne l'avait pas vue et elle n'allait sûrement pas accourir à son secours, il va devoir se débrouiller tout seul, après tout, ce n'était qu'une simple connaissance de tout les jours, fort agréable.

« Allons très cher, partagez, nous voulons savoir. Elle eut un sourire moqueur, méchant, tout comme son regard. Se laisse t-elle faire comme son père où alors, tout au contraire est-elle la cavalière ? »

Le petit monde rit, Elliot, bien loin d'être idiot compris tout de suite où elle voulait en venir et choqué, il répondit d'un ton froid et dégouté.

« Je vous interdis de parler ainsi de Mademoiselle madame. Nous parlons de la fille de Monsieur et donc d'un membre de la famille royale. Mais plus que tout, vous parlez d'une amie qui m'est chère. Vous n'avez pas à ainsi parler d'elle.

-Et vous, je vois que vous avez enfin pu taire l'envie de votre arrière comme vous n'êtes plus occupé de l'homme qui en était le père, bien dommage que cette frustration se soit décalé dans vos ovaires. »

Tous regardèrent stupéfaits la jeune fille brune qui se trouvait être l'intéressée. Sérieuse, elle regarda le groupe de poule et de coq miteux, les dédaignant avec et air supérieur de famille haut placée. Puis, elle eut un sourire ironique et se pencha en avant, regardant la dinde qui se trouvait la plus belle de la basse cour dans les yeux emplis de réprobation.

« C'était une rime très chère. Vous semblez les apprécier. Elle arrêta son sourire et se redressa avec un faux air désolé. Veuillez m'excuser, je ne crois toujours pas bien cerner votre humour. Par contre, je crois cerner vos moqueries. Mais, vous pouvez encore vous permettre, après vous être faite superbement ignorée par mon oncle hier soir lors du feu d'artifice que vous avez provoquez sans son autorisation, vous présenter en diva ? Vous êtes bien aventureuse. Vous voulez encore jouer apparemment. Allons, levez-vous Madame et montrez à tout le monde comme il faut se conduire devant un membre de la famille royale… Elle observa avec un faux étonnement la Montespan. Vous ne savez pas ? Vous ne bougez pas ? Observe les autres. Alors montrez le lui messieurs dames, on dirait bien qu'elle ne sait pas. Elle sourit au moment où les autres s'inclinèrent. Bien, allez Madame…Elle adopta une voix sévère. À vous. »

La dame s'inclina et partit de la salle en courant presque, quittant les autres nobles qui baissèrent les yeux lorsque Marie-Louise les considéra d'un regard sarcastique qui voulait tout dire. Elle se retourna du groupe, fulmina pour elle même et partit à grands pas vers les jardins tentant de calmer son énervement. Elle s'assit sur un petit muret de pierre et se prit son visage dans ses mains, soufflant fortement. Elle ne fit réellement attention aux bruits de pas qui s'approchaient d'elle ni au fait que l'on s'arrêta tout près ni que la personne qui venait de la rejoindre venait de s'asseoir près d'elle. Elliot l'observa puis se racla la gorge, la faisant se tendre.

« Je crois que j'ai compris comment vous fonctionnez.

-Vous vous dites que les autres nobles doivent avoir raison et que je n'ai pas de sensibilité. Dit-elle en feulant, la tête toujours dans ses mains.

-Non, je me disais plutôt le contraire. Il sourit alors qu'elle relevait un peu la tête. Je pense que c'est parce que vous avez beaucoup de sensibilité que vous vous êtes renfermez ce dernier mois et que vous défendez ainsi ceux que vous estimez un minimum. Il la regarda timidement alors que la jeune fille se redressait en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

-Vous pensez que je vous considère comme un ami ?

-Je ne sais pas, vous ne laissez jamais rien paraître. Sachez simplement que c'est mon cas.

-Je pensais que vous ne m'aimiez pas. Râla-t-elle.

-On va simplement dire que vous y êtes presque arrivé mais que vous avez raté votre coup. »

Elle eut un petit rire et hocha la tête, finalement peut-être que ce jeune homme n'était pas un opportuniste. Il le lui avait déjà montré mille fois à bien y penser. Elle se sentit bête et compris qu'il s'était battu pour espérer mériter son amitié de façon honnête. Elle le considéra avec gentillesse et calme, montrant enfin son vrai visage. Ravis, Elliot lui tendit la main, faisant hausser un sourcil chez la belle.

« Elliot de Strasbourg. Enchanté. Il reprit en voyant son air incompréhensif. Si l'on veut pleinement mieux se connaître, autant recommencer sur de bonne base. Vous ne pensez pas ? »

Elle sourit, touchée par cette attention et hocha la tête puis prit la main d'Elliot dont le visage devint d'un coup plus rayonnant, contant de pouvoir enfin s'entendre avec la demoiselle, la faisant rire.

« Tutoyez-moi dans ce cas. Elle rit de nouveau en voyant son air surpris. Marie-Louise d'Orléans. »

Il se serrèrent la main et se mirent à parler de bon cœur, échangeant de nouveaux souvenirs qu'ils avaient vécus. Ils restèrent donc là jusqu'au soir et se levèrent pour partir manger puis revinrent une nouvelle fois dans les jardins, continuant leur discussion laissée de côté le temps du repas. Et c'est ainsi que commença une série de réunions et d'après midis qui les rendirent proches, faisant naître entre eux un sentiment de totale confiance et de complicité.

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Et voilà vous connaissez maintenant Elliot de Strasbourg ! Bon alors oui j'ai mit un peu de temps pour ce chapitre mais je suis vraiment heureuse d'enfin pouvoir vous le présenter, c'était un personnage que j'ai imaginé depuis longtemps et que je gardais bien au chaud dans ma tête. Donc, j'ai une petite précision à faire. Peut-être l'avez-vous remarqué mais je n'ai clairement pas respecté l'ordre chronologique. En effet, c'est bien Philippe et plus tard qui est partit à la guerre et Louis vient de jeter Montespan. C'est à dire que l'on en est du point de vu de la saison 2, au moment où notre petit roi d'amour est rentré en France après avoir parlé avec l'Orange (sexy l'orange quand même), et donc on en est au moment où Montespan fait chier Louis et qu'il l'a jetée le soir du feu d'artifice. C'est juste qu'une petite fête a eue lieue. Voilà voilà ! Donc, quand Philippe va t-il rentrer ? Elliot va t-il s'acheter une présence lorsque Philippe arrivera ? Philippe a-t-il ramené des cadeaux ? Vous verrez ça au prochain chapitre !**_

 _ **Big bisous à tous et à toutes mes lapins versaillais du monde de la guimauve d'or de la galerie des glaces !**_


	28. Les essais n1

Versailles Drabble :

Les essais :

Épisode 1

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Et bonjour tout le monde ! Et encore une fois de bonnes fêtes. Oui, pour me faire pardonner et pour vous offrir un petit cadeau, voici un nouveau concept parmi les centaines que j'ai déjà. Alors, nouvelle petite série, les essais qui comme la petite routine d'un chef de police sera des micros épisodes. Alors, les essais, qu'est ce que c'est ? Seulement des grosses conneries qui viennent de temps en temps entre une amie et moi-même et responsable de nombreux fous rires. C'est simplement des mini aventures d'un Chevalier un peu trop insistant avec un prince qui n'en a rien à fiche. Mesdames, mesdemoiselles messieurs, Chevalier va vous dévoiler ici ses meilleurs techniques de drague !**_

 _Essaie n°1 :_

Il réfléchit longtemps, très longtemps pour trouver un moyen d'attirer son attention, mais sans succès. Étalé comme une étoile de mer sur son lit, il souffla. Des fleurs ? Non, pas tout de suite il fallait essayer d'être original. Il regarda sur le côté et vit un papier et une plume. Il se leva et s'assit pour commencer à écrire, une petite idée derrière la tête. Quelques heures et papiers jetés plus tard, il se leva un sourire victorieux aux lèvres et envoya son message, fier de lui et de son travail.

 _Je vous envoie ce message Monsieur,_

 _Juste pour vous dire que j'apprécie grandement votre cul-_

 _Ture si grande et agréable lorsque l'on vous parle,_

 _Et j'aimerais bien en profiter un soir ou deux seuls à seuls._

 _Vous voyez, Monsieur, je sais que cela peut vous paraître hypocrite,_

 _Mais j'aimerais tellement vous prendre quelques heures_

 _De votre temps autour d'une table._

 _J'espère que vous l'accepterez._

Philippe haussa un sourcil et soupira, exaspéré. Il n'en pouvait plus, si ce message était venu de quelqu'un d'autre ou d'un parfais inconnu il aurait rit, pour sûr, croyant à une blague. Mais là, ce n'était rien d'une blague et il ne pouvait dès à présent que se pincer l'arrête du nez. D'un pas sûr, il quitta son appartement et en rejoignit un autre puis toqua à la lourde porte, se faisant ouvrir par une tête blonde.

« Monsieur ? Dit-il en essayant de cacher sa pointe d'espoir.

-J'ai bien reçu votre message. Répondit le brun d'une voix blanche et neutre.

-Mais quel message ? Reprit le blond qui cachait très mal sa culpabilité.

-Chevalier, vous l'avez cacheté. »

Le blond se pinça les lèvres, coupable. Le brun souffla d'exaspération, tourna les talons puis partit, bien décidé à ne plus revenir ici, ou du moins, pas tout de suite. Chevalier, pour être sûr le héla de sa porte.

« Ça veut dire non ? »

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Et voilà pour le premier épisode très cher lecteurs et lectrices ! Oui, ceci est une grosse connerie. Avez-vous compris la vraie signification du message ? Non, parce que ce n'était pas si compliqué. Ps : Si vous voulez le connaître, lisez le message une ligne sur deux et vous comprendrez. Je me suis inspiré d'une lettre de Georges Sand que vous pourrez retrouver facilement avec deux trois recherches sur le net. Bon eh bien je vous laisse pour de prochains chapitres ! Si vous avez des idées d'essais, je suis tout à vous !**_

 _ **Big bisous à tous et à toutes mes lamas croisés alpacas du sud ouest de l'Inde chinoise et mongolienne !**_


	29. Un petit frère

Versailles Drabble :

Un petit frère

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Bonjour à tous et me voici de retour après tout ce temps avec une réserve pleine de drabbles non posté et pleins d'idées ! Bon, je vais vous faire un topo. Pour ceux qui suivent Maastricht : Le prochain chapitre est écrit et il va se réveiller pour vous sur la Fanfiction en question car comme je l'ai déjà dit, pour ceux qui veulent la suite ce n'est plus sur Versailles Drabble mais bien sur Maastricht. La suite des aventures de Marie Louise arrive bientôt et ce sera surement tout chaud. Sinon j'ai de petits drabbles qui traînent par-ci par là et qui attendent d'être postés. Je n'ai pas oublié l'idée de la Fanfiction Game of Thrones et personnages de Versailles, c'est juste que… C'est ultra compliqué à mettre en place. Sinon, une amie me fait faire plein de défi OTP et je dois en avoir une bonne dizaine. Dites-moi si vous voulez que je leur face une petite place dans une autre rubrique. Encore désolé pour mes longs mois d'absences. Je n'ai pas chaumé pour autant et suis bien décidée à tout reprendre. Pour repartir en douceur, voici un drabble tout mignon entre frères.**_

Son enfance, il en avait des souvenirs… Pleins de souvenirs de jeux, de rencontres, d'aventures, de règles à respecter. Mais il y avait un souvenir qui surpassait tout les autres, un souvenir qu'il ne devrait pas avoir tant il était jeune pour commencer à avoir des images en tête. Pourtant celles-là il ne pouvait les oublier, il les chérissait bien trop. Comme si l'on avait troublé l'eau l'image se distordait et floutait un peu autour de la scène mais il s'en fichait. La petite bouille du bébé qui se débattait dans ses linges blancs était intact, et voilà le plus important.

On lui avait dit, regarde Louis, c'est ton petit frère et il s'appel Philippe. Puis la nourrice l'avait attrapé et couché. À partir de là il ne se souvenait plus de rien et c'est ce qui le chagrinait. Il ne se souvenait plus des premiers pas ou premiers mots de son frère. Il ne se souvenait plus des ses crises d'enfants pour le lait ni des nuits qu'il ne faisait pas. Pourtant, il aurait pu en avoir de ces souvenirs là. Le petit dormait dans sa chambre et d'après ces nourrices de l'époque il dormait même avec. Surement lors de mauvais rêve allait-il chercher le nouveau né. Il savait qu'il avait toujours eu une bonne motricité mais tout de même… À cette époque il avait deux ans… Un nouveau né dans ses bras, ça aurait pu être dangereux… Pour ce passage là il était persuadé que s'il avait dormit avec Philippe bébé c'était parce que les nourrices l'avaient mis dans le lit à sa demande.

En réalité, Louis se souvenait un peu plus des deux ans de son frère. On dit qu'à partir de quatre ans, les images restent, s'en vont la plupart du temps mais qu'elles commencent à faire place. C'était surement pour ça qu'il se souvenait de la bouillie qu'il reçu sur la joue après en avoir envoyé ainsi que de l'urine qu'il reçu au visage et qu'il avait lui aussi lancé. Ce jour là il s'en souvient bien, c'était la première fois qu'on eut puni son cadet, pourtant il était tellement petit et ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il faisait. C'est ce jour là qu'il comprit à quel point la situation était injuste entre lui et son frère. Mais il ne dit rien, après tout pourquoi s'en plaindre. On était entrain de lui apprendre dans sa tête d'enfant que c'était légitime.

Plus tard il apprit que son père était malade et l'on continua à habiller Philippe en jolie petite fille. Il se souvenait d'avoir demandé à sa mère pourquoi depuis que son frère était tout bébé, on l'habillait ainsi. On lui inculqua donc la différence entre les hommes et les femmes. Mais on le rassura en lui disant que l'on rendait juste Philippe docile pour que plus tard il soit gentil. On lui transmit donc la peur car on l'instruit sur les crimes de son oncle la même année de son début de règne. Il avait cinq ans.

Des souvenirs moins flous le berçaient. Ceux de ses huit ans. Philippe en avait six et bon dieu ce qu'il était crédule et naïf à cet âge là. Mais ce qu'il était mignon. Partout où il allait, Philippe suivait sur ses petites jambes qui avaient du mal à le faire courir. Louis lui apprit tout. Monter dans les arbres, poursuivre les poules, se sauver des gouvernantes et nourrices, se cacher dans les buissons pour se remplir les cheveux de feuilles et de terre. Il le faisait se salir, à cause de Louis, la robe du cadet était sans cesse déchirée et sale. Alors il se faisait gronder. Un jour, alors qu'il venait chercher le plus jeune pour jouer, Louis avait observé une scène qu'il n'aurait pas voulu connaître. Son petit frère se prendre une gifle et pleurer en se tenant la joue. Leur mère lui hurlait dessus en lui interdisant d'encore gâcher ses vêtements. Ce à quoi le petit répliqua du haut de sa demi-douzaine d'année qu'elle n'avait qu'à l'habiller comme tout les petits garçons et qu'il voulait passer du temps avec son ainé. Louis partit en courant alors qu'une gouvernante passait. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit espionner. Il ne sut comment l'argumentaire finit mais le lendemain, le petit brun toujours en robe fut interdit de jeu à l'extérieure avec son frère. Dedans oui mais dehors non. Alors, pendant deux ans, Louis joua seul dans la forêt pendant que Philippe était forcé de jouer avec un petit garçon habillé comme lui. Parce qu'il ne voulait laisser ça faire, le petit roi passa la plupart de ses journées ensoleillées caché du monde extérieur dans sa chambre, seul lieu où il pouvait jouer avec son petit frère, racontant à celui-ci des milliers d'histoires avec des cubes en bois et de fausses armes du même matériau.

Dix ans, le voilà qu'il galopait sur son premier cheval attitré et comme il avait fait un caprice pour lui, Philippe maintenant en pantalon, filait comme le vent, doublant son ainé en riant ce qui amusait Louis à sa suite. Ces années firent parti des plus belles. Des courses à n'en plus finir, un petit frère grandissant avec deux ans de plus que son âge car il devait tout faire en même temps que Louis. Enfin bon, il n'allait pas se plaindre il adorait ça. Le temps passa et bientôt ils durent rencontrer d'autres personnes. Henriette arriva dans leur vie. Le petit Philippe de dix ans vit pour la première fois sans le savoir, sa première femme et mère de ses deux filles.

Ils ne l'accueillirent pas très bien car les filles ne peuvent pas jouer avec les garçons. Mais il se trouvait que l'enfant savait se défendre. Aussi, alors qu'ils voulurent la semer, elle passa son temps à les devancer, faisant le plus gros travail possible pour pouvoir les suivre. Elle se fit accepter dans le duo qui se transforma lorsqu'elle atteint leur branche dans le grand chêne. À cette suite, une grande aventure contre les espagnols commença avec pour chacun des armes de bois fait avec des branches. Henriette elle aussi jouait un soldat, tant pis pour sa féminité ils feraient avec. Ils coururent dans la forêt se fichant de loups ou d'ours éventuels, défendant un fort qui se trouvait être une simple grotte faite de mousse. À corps perdu ils se lancèrent dans la bataille et réussirent tout trois à vaincre. Louis gagna son fort et ses deux compatriotes l'acclamèrent comme leur héros. Pour toute récompense, Henriette lui offrit une magnifique Topaze qu'elle avait trouvée dans l'eau. Tout se passait merveilleusement bien à cette époque. Alors…

À quel moment tout avait basculé ?

Ils avaient grandi. Louis à ses seize ans s'intéressa à la gente féminine, laissant son frère et les jeux de côté pour approcher de plus près ce qui lui était jusqu'à présent interdit. Peut-être avait-il trop abusé, après tout pour que sa mère en vienne à mettre des barreaux à ses fenêtres… Il se souvint être passé par celle de son frère et d'avoir toujours mit celui-ci dans ses combines… Et qu'avait fait le petit frère ? Il accepta de l'aider, de surveiller le soir lors de ses heures de sommeil couloirs et chambres pour ne pas que son frère se fasse prendre et il accepta de se faire gronder à sa place. Durant les deux premières années de son adolescence il se sacrifia pour son ainé.

Une nuit, la porte de Philippe fut fermée, seul les bruits de ceux qui sont agréablement occupés se faisaient entendre. Louis n'était pas rentré et pour une fois il rejoignit son amante du soir par la porte. Sans le savoir ce soir là, il venait plus ou moins d'assister au changement total de son petit frère. De toute façon, même s'il l'avait su il n'aurait rien fait, il l'aurait laissé faire ses armes tout seul. Le matin il vint le retrouver. Il était seul et paisiblement endormit. Évidemment, Louis s'en fichait et s'assit sur le lit pour attendre qu'il se réveil. Il se souvient avoir toujours apprécié le voir tranquille et reposer, il ressemblait toujours au bébé qu'il fut été dans son sommeil. Lorsque le brun se réveilla, Louis se releva pour ne pas qu'il le trouve assis sur son lit. Philippe encore dans la brume se redressa et c'est à ce moment là que les langues se délièrent. Louis lui apprit qu'il voulu passer par sa fenêtre et le brun rougit, détournant la tête. Il semblait nerveux. L'ainé rit en lui disant que c'était naturel et qu'il voulait savoir. Peut-être était-ce à ce moment là que l'ainé n'aurait pas dû lui hurler son pêché dessus. Peut-être était-ce à ce moment précis qu'il aurait dû se comporter en grand frère et le rassurer au lieu d'être d'accord avec lui en ce qui concerne le non salut de son âme. Peut-être aurait-il dû s'asseoir et l'écouter pour le rassurer. Peut-être aurait-il dû lui caresser le dos et lui sourire… Lui demander de lui raconter de la même façon qu'il aurait demandé à un bon ami comment s'est passé ses nuits de noces avec une magnifique femme… Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Philippe a surement dû perdre confiance en son frère à ce moment là. Ce petit frère qui avait inquiété l'ainé mais qui prit d'une confiance aveugle en lui n'a pas lutté une seule seconde avant d'avouer ses préférences masculines.

Louis ne lui avait plus parlé pendant trois bonnes semaines. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? En réalité c'est ce qui avait renfermé son petit frère encore plus qu'avant. Peut-être que s'il était revenu durant ces trois semaines, beaucoup de choses se seraient arrangées entre eux. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il comprit trop tard dans son lit alors que la fièvre le rongeait. On toqua à la porte, ce qui l'obligea à élever la voix. La petite frimousse timide de Philippe se fit voir et inquiet il entra, refermant bien la porte derrière lui. Il s'avança sous l'œil surpris mais heureux de Louis qui lui fit une petite place, le voulant au plus proche de lui. Le brun étonné s'assit et regarda ses propres mains, laissant l'honneur à Louis pour commencer à parler. L'ainé lui sourit et lui demanda comment il allait, ce qu'il faisait en ce moment, il lui demanda aussi voulant être amusé si ce n'était pas trop dur d'être le prince préféré ce qui le fit couiner mais rire légèrement ainsi que dire que ce n'était pas sa place. Louis eut les yeux brillants, se sentant touché. Alors son frère ne voulait ni du trône ni de sa mort. Il sourit chaudement. Puis, sans crier gare et comme réponse il fit lui aussi un pas en avant en lui demandant si son amant était toujours le même. Philippe écarquilla les yeux, ne voyant aucune moquerie il secoua la tête, méfiant. L'ainé hocha la tête et se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant s'il devait s'excuser, lui expliquer. Il ne put jamais le faire. Un médecin venait d'entrer en compagnie de la reine qui chassa le plus petit presque d'un coup de pied en laissant encore paraître son éternel déception par rapport au cadet. Louis se fit entendre mais tout le monde n'en avait rien à faire.

Le temps passa mais rien ne s'arrangea. La royauté le toucha de plein fouet et il n'eut plus l'opportunité d'en parler. Henriette revint dans leur vie et tout se déchira encore plus. Le Chevalier fit des siennes, la cassure fut encore plus forte. Un souvenir revenait… Au départ de la guerre, il lui dit qu'il serait fier de lui. Fier ? Oh oui il fut ! Il en fut même jaloux ! Mais il n'a surtout pas compris ce jour là ce que son frère voulu réellement lui dire, beaucoup trop fier de son statut royal. Ce qu'il fut bête ! Ne s'était-il jamais demandé pourquoi au lieu de lui faire la guerre Philippe s'était contenté de se protéger dans ses appartements ? Pourquoi même en sachant qu'il était l'amant de sa femme Philippe avait quand même toujours protégé ses arrières ? Par ce qu'il était son petit frère et qu'il se le devait ? Non. Seule une stupide fierté pouvait lui faire penser ça. Il ne s'est même pas posé la question de pourquoi Philippe n'était pas partit en Italie rejoindre son amant. Pourtant c'était évident. Peut-être le royaume de France aurait besoin de lui et un tout petit peu le roi aussi. Il ne s'était jamais demandé pourquoi Philippe avait accepté cette mission qui consistait à trouver l'espion alors que ça aurait pu briser une relation déjà bien fragile. Pour lui ce n'était pas une véritable histoire d'amour. Pourtant… Ce qu'il voyait ce soir était la preuve que cette histoire était bien réelle. Mais il réalisa aussi autre chose. Il réalisa que depuis tout ce temps, Philippe voulait juste le rendre fier, réparer cette déception qu'il lui a apporté à ses seize ans. Il voulait juste gagner sa confiance et sa fraternité. Mais lui comme Louis étaient bien trop maladroit car aucun ne sait réellement parler de lui ainsi que de ces sentiments. Encore faudrait-il que les deux se connaissent soi-même. Louis avait perdu son frère il y a longtemps. Un frère qui pensait l'avoir perdu et qui a toujours voulu le récupérer alors que lui avait déjà depuis longtemps oublié cette affaire. Il comprenait maintenant cette histoire. Ce souvenir que lui avait compté Philippe lors de l'agonie d'Henriette. Celle de la topaze. Il l'avait profondément déçu… Philipe tentait tout pour réparer les fautes qu'il pensait avoir commis alors qu'en face, Louis le décevait de plus en plus en prenant sa femme, en la laissant mourir, en jouant avec leurs vies, avec sa vie comme il pourrait le faire avec des pions. Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait, ça n'a jamais été ce qu'il voulait.

En face de lui, Chevalier venait de se taire et Philippe, une balafre sur le nez, lui fit bien comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas être gentil.

« Ça t'aurais arrangé hein ? Que je meurs. Tu aurais pu en retirer toute la gloire. Et qu'aurais-tu marqué sur ma tombe ? A donné son cul pour la France. »

Il renifla de dégout et détourna le regard. Louis eut un sourire incontrôlé et se posta devant son frère. Au moins une fois encore il voulait l'embêter un peu. Après tout, c'était dans sa nature.

« Si jamais, tu me tournes le dos maintenant alors tu tournes le dos à la France. Tu ne pourras plus revenir. Il ne voulait pas le voir à nouveau partir. Il se perdrait sinon. Il écarta les bras. Je t'aime mon frère. »

Philippe parut hésitant et bien surpris mais il ne put s'empêcher de répondre à l'étreinte. Les deux frères partagèrent ce lien alors que le blond quittait discrètement la pièce. Il l'autorisa à partir à la guerre. Il parlerait avec Philippe à son retour. Il devait lui dire ce qu'il pensait depuis toutes ces années.

Le brun revint victorieux et Louis qui abandonnait sa carrière de vainqueur sur le champ de bataille, laissa la presse faire les louanges du brun.

Il vint le rejoindre dans ses appartements alors que visiblement, ce n'était pas le moment. Il aurait dû s'en douter en voyant Liselotte dans le couloir. Chevalier couina et se sépara du prince qui râla, puis s'en alla après avoir salué le roi. Louis le regarda partir puis sourit à son frère.

« Heureusement que je ne suis pas arrivé dix minutes plus tard. Au moins, Philippe eut un petit rire.

-Que veux-tu ?

-J'aimerais savoir s'il fait des cauchemars de moi. Tu l'entends prononcer mon nom la nuit alors qu'il tremble ? Rit Louis.

-Ne te moques pas. Tu représente une grande autorité pour lui. Tu sais qu'il t'étais reconnaissant de l'avoir laissé en vie ?

-J'espère bien. Je me disais bien qu'il avait aussi écrit l'étiquette. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil. Je vois que tu vas bien mon frère.

-Et toi que tu es bien tranquille. Répondit Philippe en s'asseyant.

-En effet.

-Oui je vais bien. J'ai un fils, ma femme est en pleine santé et remplie d'énergie alors qu'elle a depuis peu accouchée et Chevalier n'a pas fait de bêtises. Donc on peut dire que tout va bien. Mais tu ne viens pas pour ça ? Si ?

-En quelque sorte. Rit Louis. Je viens pour te connaître. Il le regarda.

-Me connaître ? Reprit Philippe en haussant un sourcil.

-Oui, te connaître. Ça fait longtemps… Que l'on ne s'est pas réellement parlé. Parles-moi de toi. Qu'as-tu vécu depuis tes seize ans ? Moi, ma vie et mes passions sont publiques. Mais les tiennent… Tu choisis celles qui vont être ou non vue. Alors raconte-moi. Que t'est-il arrivé depuis que nous nous sommes séparés ? »

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Tadaaaaaaaaa ! Finit ! Je suis de retour ! YAY ! Bon, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Je vous naime mes lapins versaillais en guimauve doré et orange.**_


	30. La lune s'est éteinte

Versailles Drabble :

La lune s'est éteinte

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Bon, un petit texte triste pour ce chapitre là, je suis désolé mais après avoir vu le film « Le crime de l'orient express » et plus particulièrement écouté la chanson « Never forget », je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même, allez, on se retrouve en bas !**_

Dans sa grande chambre aux nombreuses dorures, Louis se perdait dans la contemplation du ciel nocturne à travers la fenêtre. Peut-être cherchait-il une réponse ou peut-être tentait-il tout simplement d'apercevoir la lune entre les nuages, de voir l'éclairage de lanternes dans ses jardins, d'apercevoir des nobles s'amuser dans la fontaine pour pouvoir y envoyer Bontemps et quelques hommes pour qu'ils y mettent fin. Peut-être essayait-il simplement d'apercevoir une once d'amusement dans le regroupement de capes noires, à peine discernables, qui ne témoignaient que d'une seule chose : Le message était vrai. Ses yeux devinrent vitreux, son souffle se fit plus court et alors que les larmes coulaient et qu'il retenait ses lamentations de ses dents serrées, sa bouteille de vin vide tomba, roulant sur le parquet croisé de chêne blond. Ses épaules se secouèrent et les perles d'eau salés dévalèrent plus vite, accompagnant par leur nombre plus grand, ses plaintes de douleurs. Il lui avait promis de revenir pour de nouveau profiter avec lui des jours ensoleillés, mais il ne serait plus jamais là. Comme il lui en voulait d'avoir gagné, d'avoir quitté Versailles, de l'avoir quitté, lui, lui qui comptait toujours sur son soutient car il le lui avait promis, il lui avait promis d'être toujours derrière lui.

Il n'avait pas voulu rejoindre le petit groupe de veilleur, il aurait pleuré devant eux, il aurait hurlé sa rage devant eux, il aurait insulté dieu devant eux. Il se l'était refusé, il avait refusé qu'on le voit faible deux fois, car il savait bien que demain, personne n'arriverait à lui faire quitter la tombe de son aimé, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais être totalement silencieux lors du dernier sacre de son homme. Son homme, son brun, son prince, sa lune. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Lui qui avait toujours eu peur du noir et de lui-même, lui qui avait toujours compté sur celui qui lui avait ouvert la porte de son cœur pour se sentir aimer, pour ne pas se perdre dans les pires bassesses que son esprit était capable de créer. Comment allait-il vivre sans lui alors que l'idée même qu'il puisse en aimer un autre l'amenait à jouer avec les limites de la mort ? La réponse était simple, il ne vivrait pas, il ne pourrait pas. Il se prit la tête dans ses mains, ses épaules tressautant en même temps que ses pleurs qu'il voulait garder silencieux. Mais ses hoquets, il ne les contrôlait pas, ses gémissements de douleur que lui amenait son cœur, il ne pouvait les empêcher de traverser la barrière de ses lèvres car au fond, il ne le voulait. Il ouvrit une autre bouteille. Il lui avait promis de l'aimer mieux en rentrant, de se racheter, il lui avait promis de rentrer, il l'avait bercé de belle paroles, disant qu'il ne pouvait le mériter et mériter son amour, qu'il devait partir à cette guerre stupide pour le gagner à nouveau. Mais cet abrutit de prince, il l'avait déjà son amour et il l'avait toujours eu ! Chevalier tapa du poing sur la table en se tenant un visage trempé et dévasté de chagrin. Il s'était laissé bercé par ce sourire idiot, en lui promettant de revenir, il lui avait promis ce sourire. Alors pourquoi ne le reverrait-il jamais ?

Liselotte, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, sursauta en entendant la table se faire si violemment frapper. Elle tourna sa tête vers le blond et la baissa avant de revenir à son paysage nocturne. Elle serra doucement l'enfant nouveau né qu'elle gardait dans ses bras depuis qu'elle avait apprit la nouvelle. Elle n'avait voulu ne serait-ce que pour une seconde, lâcher ce dernier vestige, ce dernier souvenir d'un prince fier et grand qui avait encore tant de choses à prouver. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes conservées, elle avait déjà bien trop pleurée, elle ne pouvait ainsi continuer, et pourtant, son corps avait encore une réserve pleine à faire couler. Elle ne fut pas aimée comme elle l'aurait espérée, mais elle eut à son avis, une chance extrême de l'avoir eu pour mari. Elle n'aurait jamais cru créer une telle complicité avec cet homme, aimer autant quelqu'un sans pour autant espérer un retour, plaisanter tant avec un mari alors que la plupart des femmes se retrouvent muettes face à leur conjoint, elle n'aurait non plus put croire qu'elle aurait un jour à forcer un homme à faire son devoir, ni à trouver des plans pour l'amener à le faire. Elle eut un petit sourire nostalgique à cette pensée puis, son visage se contrit et les larmes lui échappèrent, elle plaqua une main contre sa bouche alors qu'elle réalisait de nouveau que ceci n'aurait plus jamais lieu. Non, ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça, il n'était pas censé l'abandonner maintenant, il n'était pas censé lui mentir, ne pas revenir. Il aurait dû être là, avec eux et avoir déjà organisé une fête à laquelle elle n'aurait évidemment pas été invitée pour préserver son innocence et ce masque d'homme réservé qu'il s'était créé. Elle eue un sourire sous ses larmes. Ce que son mari pouvait être idiot parfois en imaginant qu'elle ne savait rien. Elle poussa une plainte, il aurait dû rencontrer son fils, son enfant, leur enfant. Il aurait dû lui revenir et prendre soin d'eux au retour de l'hiver pour faire en sorte qu'ils aient chaud les dur soir de novembre.

Bontemps avait beau répéter à son roi que les jours seraient meilleurs et qu'il finirait par surmonter cette épreuve, Liselotte pouvait si elle le voulait pour se rassurer compter sur le blond pour la protéger et lui faire changer d'avis alors qu'il contrait les jours qui lui reste avant d'utiliser son mousquet, une chose était sûre pour tous. Jamais ils n'oublieraient l'étoile de Versailles, le prince de la lune, et un jour, alors qu'ils seraient tous prêt, ils le rejoindraient.

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Je suis désolée Mais sachez qu'il était important pour moi de l'écrire car il me trottait dans la tête. Encore navrée et promis, j'essaierais de poster plus vite !**_

 _ **Big bisous à tous et à toutes mes lapins à la guimauve de pain versaillais ! Et n'oubliez pas… Le prince de la lune vous attend !**_


	31. Ce que j'ai au fond du coeur

Versailles Drabble :

Ce que j'ai au fond du cœur ?

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Hey ! Je vous propose un petit drabble crée entre deux pensées connes. Bon, il n'est pas très joyeux, mais je pense que ça aurait pu se passer. Après tout, si vous aussi vous voyiez votre conjoint qui essaierait de se tuer devant vous pour vous prouver son amour, j'imagine que vous ne vous sentiriez pas bien non plus. Bon, j'arrête les suspens stupides et vous laisse lire ce drabble, donc ce texte assez court.**_

« C'est du bluff.

-Du bluff ? Tu veux voir ce que j'ai au fond du cœur ? »

BANG !

Philippe se redressa d'un coup, haletant, en sueur, il observa ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, paniqué. Son cœur battant, il s'attendait à voir une horreur, puis, revenant à la réalité, il constata avec une sorte de soulagement qu'il se trouvait simplement dans son lit. Il souffla, sa respiration et son cœur se calmèrent, puis il se frotta le visage. Il ferma un instant ses yeux fatigués pour pleinement se calmer puis les tourna sur le côté. Des boucles blondes. Il eut un petit tremblant en s'imaginant qu'elles puissent disparaître sous terre à tout instant. Prit d'un élan craintif, il se recoucha et serra le dos nu qui lui faisait face, amenant un mélange entre un gémissement et un grognement ensommeillé de la part de l'autre qui se retourna lentement pour enserrer son prince dans ses bras, les yeux toujours clos. Le brun répondit à l'étreinte, le serrant un peu plus.

« Ne recommence plus jamais ça… D'accord ? Dit-il rapidement, comme pour se rassurer. Il voulait que le blond lui promette de ne jamais le quitter.

-Mais on s'est pourtant bien amusé… Dit l'autre, la voix pâteuse, les yeux bien fermés. Mais si tu veux… Je boirais moins. »

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que le Chevalier de Lorraine sombra dans le sommeil après une petite référence à la fête du soir qu'ils avaient organisé. Philippe, étonné, eut un petit rire et un sourire amusé. Finalement, il ne changerait jamais, ce que son blond pouvait être idiot parfois. Il s'installa plus confortablement et le serra contre lui, s'endormant ainsi, le corps de son homme dans les bras.


	32. Les princes cadets

Les princes cadets

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_ _ **Hey ! je poste ici un lemon ! Ouais ! C'est un crossover entre Philippe et un autre personnage que vous allez découvrir mais vous le connaissez déjà j'en suis sûre ! Alors… Je vous le poste là, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**_

Les violonistes s'activaient, les dames et messieurs de cour dansaient, riaient, buvaient et pour certains même chantaient tant la boisson hantaient leur cerveau floue. Philippe sourit. En face de lui, ce n'était pas simplement une fête dans son palais de saint Clou qui se déroulait, mais une victoire contre son frère qui devait trouver son palais quelque peu vide du bon quart de ses habitants. Il eut un petit rire alors qu'un jeune homme l'invitait à le rejoindre et il but tranquillement un nouveau verre de vin. Une fois qu'il l'eut fini, il reposa le cristal et s'apprêta à rejoindre celui qui venait de lui faire signe mais ce ne fut pas au gout d'un grand jeune homme masqué comme le convenait la soirée, qui vint à sa rencontre. Philippe se retourna au son de la voix profonde et tomba presque immédiatement sous le charme de deux grandes orbes vertes qui brillaient d'une lueur maligne sous le cuir décoré de vert et d'or.

« Bien le bonsoir Monsieur. Commença l'inconnu en ce qui semblait être un ronron suave et calculé.

-Bonsoir. Sourit Philippe qui n'avait jamais vu ce grand homme jusqu'à présent.

-Belle fête. Et beau lieu. Dit l'inconnu en regardant les voutes de plâtre qui descendaient comme des corps de serpent le long des murs, les habillant merveilleusement. Vous souhaitez marquer un certain événement ? Demanda avec une curiosité non dissimulée l'autre brun.

-Rien. Mis à part une revanche bien joyeuse. Rit légèrement Philippe, détaillant les vêtements étranges dans leurs simplicités mais au combien raffinés de celui qui l'interrogeait.

-Contre qui si je puis me permettre ? »

Philippe perdit son sourire et but un autre verre, détaillant pendant ce temps le nouveau venu qui ne lui inspirait rien de bien dangereux mais qui ne recevrait pourtant tout de même pas le bon dieu sans confession. Il posa à nouveau son verre, échangea les prénoms avec l'inconnu et déclara qu'il s'agissait de leur roi, de son ainé. Enfin, il venait de gagner contre son frère. L'étranger eu un rire amusé et clair ce qui noircit quelque peu le regard du français qui eut envie de retirer ce masque. Le brun sourit de manière énigmatique et déclara tout bonnement qu'il ne connaissait le roi de France et qu'il était simplement en voyage, lui aussi prince d'un autre royaume bien plus au nord. Philippe haussa un sourcil étonné et ils commencèrent une discussion sur les origines du prince qui se disait venir d'un petit très petit et quasiment inconnu. Pourtant, ils possédaient une certaine richesse. Philippe ne put dire si tout ceci était vrai et au final il s'en fichait un peu. De toute façon, s'il se fiait à la voix douce et naturelle de son interlocuteur, il ne pouvait que dire qu'il disait vrai. Alors, à moins qu'il mente comme un corrupteur le ferait, il ne mentait pas. Et puis ses mains étaient tellement gelées… Et même si une voix lui dit que ça n'avait aucun rapport, Philippe ne put que rester impressionné de leurs fraîcheurs. Il avait l'impression d'être en plein hiver rien qu'en les effleurant. Il frissonna en les imaginant parcourir son corps.

Ils discutèrent donc et soudainement, un sujet qu'ils avaient tout deux en commun fut balancé comme de l'eau sur un feu sur le tapis. Celle des frères. En particulier les ainés. Il se trouvaient que tout deux avaient un supérieur bien irritant et ils furent tout deux d'accord pour y aller de ses anecdotes et autres choses que l'alcool aide à partager avec un parfais inconnu, comme une nuit seul à seul dans une chambre principale. Celle du maître des lieux par exemple.

OooOoOoOo

Philippe soupira en se cambrant légèrement alors que les mains de son amant du soir descendaient le long de ses côtes, les redessinant de ses longs doigts fins. Il poussa un gémissement, tirant faiblement sur les liens reliant ses poignets à la tête de lit, ce qui eut le don d'amuser l'homme à califourchon sur lui qui touchait maintenant ses hanches comme s'il découvrait le corps humain pour la première fois.

Ronronnant, le grand dominant brun se baissa légèrement, embrassant la peau laiteuse et aussi blanche que la sienne du mortel en dessous de lui. Il fit un petit bruit de gorge satisfait alors que le cadet royal tirait une nouvelle fois sur ses liens, soufflant de bien être sous le traitement lent. Il descendit ses lèvres, changea de position pour se mettre sur ses avants bras et commença à lécher le contour du nombril de sa proie pour venir le titiller de ses dents, faisant couiner Philippe qui se cambra de nouveau. Le dominant eut un petit rire mesquin et ses yeux s'illuminèrent de luxure et de sadisme. D'un bond aussi agile que celui d'un félin, il quitta le lit pour rejoindre la chaise où quelques affaires l'attendaient. Il ouvrit son sac de toile et son regard vert brilla de mille feux alors qu'il trouvait le fruit de sa convoitise. Derrière lui, Monsieur s'impatientait.

« Loki… Haleta-t-il. Que fais tu ?

-Rien de bien méchant. Sois patient. »

Déclara avec calme le prince asgardien dans un ronron appréciateur. Il prit l'objet par le manche puis revint devant le lit en le cachant derrière son dos, se léchant les lèvres avec lenteur devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

Le prince cadet de France, à sa merci, les cheveux en batailles étalés sur le matelas et trempés de sueur dû à la chaleur apportée par le désir, les lèvres légèrement plus gonflées et entrouvertes, à la recherche d'air, rougit à cause des baisers voraces qu'ils s'étaient échangés plus tôt. Les yeux étaient mis clos et brillaient d'une envie dévorante. Le prince nordique ronronna et se plaça à genoux sur le lit, les mouvements mesurés pour être les plus lents et frustrants possible. Il traça d'abord de son doigt les pectoraux de sa prise du soir, puis il sortit de derrière son dos, ce qui lui avait plus tôt dans la journée, servit à faire avancer son cheval plus vite.

Philippe eut un frisson d'appréhension alors que la partie souple de la cravache lui redessina ses moindres courbes. Il observa l'autre cadet et son cerveau alluma tout les signaux d'alertes alors qu'il vit le regard emplis d'envie et imprévisible de l'homme face à lui. Il ramena par réflexe sa jambe contre lui, tournant légèrement la cuisse, alors que l'objet continuait à tracer sa route. Il couina et tira plus fort qu'avant sur ses liens au coup de cravache qu'il reçu sur sa fesse gauche. Il sentit le coup chauffer et rougir mais il ne put finir totalement son hoquet surpris qu'un autre coup s'abattit, le faisant gémir, à sa plus grande surprise, de plaisir. Il miaula, couina, se contracta, tira les liens et gémit sous les coups de cuir qui tombaient les uns après les autres, l'emportant dans une douleur agréable et bénéfique pour son désir. Il trembla lorsque le dominant décida de cesser pour remplacer la douleur des coups par une douce caresse. Il réconforta la trace rouge brûlante de ses lèvres ainsi que de sa langue, embrassant, léchant et suçotant sa marque fraîchement faite. Gémissant, Philippe ferma les yeux pour profiter des sensations alors qu'il sentait l'une des mains de l'autre brun, descendre le long de l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Il se cambra et soupira, les ongles de son bienfaiteur griffant sa peau de porcelaine. Loki eut un léger rire, puis remonta le long de la cuisse du brun pour atteindre ce qu'il cherchait. Il prit le membre dressé en main et commença de lents vas et viens sous les gémissements du sujet qui ondulait comme il pouvait, les poignets pris par une corde. Il ronronna puis augmenta gentiment la cadence, faisant se cambrer Philippe qui haletait légèrement, les yeux brillants de plaisirs. Poussant râles sur râles alors que Loki jouait toujours avec sa virilité, il se sentait porté par une douce brume de plaisir dans laquelle il s'enfonçait de plus en plus, s'éloignant de la réalité alors que la main de l'autre brun augmentait la vitesse de ses caresses, l'amenant au bord de la jouissance.

Loki eut un sourire mesquin et retira sa main alors qu'il sentait sa prise gonfler. Le grognement déçu ne se fit pas attendre, tout comme les yeux gris de sa fourmi favorite qui lançaient des orages. Il rit de façon presque cruelle devant l'envie du prince à sa merci et décida alors que Philippe lui donnait un coup de pied bien sentit, de le punir en le pénétrant sauvagement.

Philippe couina et serra les poings, faisant fit de la douleur que la brutalité de Loki venait de lui amener. Un regard vers les yeux émeraudes et Philippe compris que leurs brillances n'annonçaient vraiment rien de bon. Il retint son souffle alors que le prince sans royaume happa ses lèvres aussi vite qu'un chat saute pour achever sa proie. Bien décidé à l'entendre couiner et à lui faire subir ses envies bestiales de ce soir, le brun mordit la langue de son dominé qui ne mit pas longtemps avant de laisser filer les sons que l'asgardien attendait tant. Il commença à bouger, donnant de vicieux et profonds coups de reins qui amenèrent les gémissements et miaulements de désir ainsi que les poussés de cris les plus indécents les uns que les autres du jeune prince qui se trouvait sous lui.

Encouragé par ce qui déchirait la gorge de Philippe, Loki amplifia ses coups de reins, touchant rapidement la prostate du prince français.

Philippe se tendit comme un arc, hurlant encore plus fort et tirant sur ses liens qui lui blessaient les poignets. Pleurant de plaisir, il n'arrivait à sortir de sa gorge ses supplications destinées à prier l'autre prince d'aller encore plus vite. Ses yeux voilés par le plaisir, il ne se rendait même plus compte de la violence des coups de reins au point d'en vouloir toujours plus, transporté à travers la brume de plus tôt et les vapeurs du désir qui lui empêchaient d'entendre ses propres cris, l'enfermant dans le simple profit des sens brutes et animales. Il écarquilla ses prunelles claires et poussa un énorme cri de jouissance alors que les draps se tachèrent, faisant écho au plaisir du jotün qui l'envahit.

Haletant et réalisant que ce midgardien l'avait durant un instant rendu totalement fou, Loki eut un rire satisfait et un sourire carnassier, se retirant avec une lenteur extrême pour l'entendre gémir à nouveau. Il considéra le français puis détacha ses poignets, ce qui eut pour effet de se faires retomber contre le matelas, l'anciennement attaché.

Philippe haletait, cherchant son souffle alors qu'il sentait deux bras s'enrouler autour de lui pour le rapprocher d'un torse étrangement froid. Cette froideur l'impressionnerait toujours. Elle rendait Loki presque irréel.

« Tu vas me manquer mortel. Tu étais bien intéressant pour un simple midgardien. »

Philippe ne se vexa pas à la mention de « simple ». Il était beaucoup trop épuisé par la session sportive pour se préoccuper d'un pique de son amant du soir. Il bailla, reprit un rythme cardiaque et un souffle normal ainsi que les mains du brun dans les siennes. Il se força à les détailler pour ne pas laisser ses yeux se clore et profita de leurs fraicheurs pour calmer son corps encore bouillant. Il les caressa puis déclara d'une voix un peu molle.

« Que racontes tu encore Loki ? Tu tiens encore des propos bien étranges. »

Il écouta le rire du dieu nordique sans savoir ce qu'il était mis à part un prince et frissonna alors qu'il lui embrassait l'épaule.

« Peut-être bien que tu as raison Philippe. Allez, dors mon prince. »

Philippe laissa le sommeil l'emporter au loin.

Le lendemain matin, c'est seul dans un lit aux draps ravagés que la servante retrouva son maître endormis dans son plus simple appareil. Elle servit rapidement le déjeuner et fila avant qu'il ne s'éveil.

Réveillé par la douce odeur du lait chaud, le prince cadet de France s'éveilla, baillant et cherchant la présence de Loki. Il haussa un sourcil, devinant qu'il s'était volatilisé aussi vite qu'il n'était apparu. Philippe se redressa et grimaça.

Si sa fesse n'était pas aussi rouge, ses marques aussi voyantes et ses membres aussi douloureux, il aurait juré que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve.

Il prit son bol, trempa ses lèvres dans le lait et songea à son amant. Pas celui de la veille bien que très attirant ni même ceux qui partageaient sa couche à son bon vouloir. Non, il songea à celui qu'il aimait et qu'il s'efforçait dans les bras des autres d'oublier.

Que devenait son Chevalier ? Était-il heureux en Italie ? Il secoua légèrement la tête alors que la vérité qu'il ne le reverrai peut-être jamais lui fouetta le visage. Il tourna la tête et tomba sur la démarche féline et le sourire conquérant de Loki, les cheveux souplement rabattu en arrière. Il devait oublier.

 _ **Note de l'auteure :**_ _ **Voilà, voilà ! Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Votre avis m'est toujours important vous le savez ! Bon, je vous laisse sur cette note plus chaude et promis je vous offre quelque chose de moins dépriment pour notre couple favoris la prochaine fois !**_


End file.
